Secrets and Lies: A Father Daughter Story
by becuzitswrong
Summary: Keith Mars decides that he doesn't want the growing distance between himself and his daughter, Veronica. He feels that it is the secrets that they keep from one another that has started the chasm between them. This is his solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Lies: A Father/Daughter Story**

by becuzitswrong

**Synopsis:** Keith Mars decides that he doesn't want the growing distance between himself and his daughter, Veronica. He feels that it is the secrets that they keep from one another that has started the chasm between them. This is his solution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. She and the rest of her merry band of misfits belong to Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:** This story may feature LoVe or some other romantic entanglement for Veronica, but that is not the focal point of the story. It will go seriously alternate universe at some point as the accumulated changes wrought by dozens of butterflies beating their wings in Brazil starts a hurricane in Neptune.

**Author's Note The Second: ** This story begins just before the show. Nothing has changed except for what is mentioned in this story.

**Chapter One—One Man's Decision**

Keith sat by his daughter's bedside, watching her sleep. His daughter, Veronica. He never got tired of thinking of her that way, especially after the difficulties of the last few years.

Veronica had changed so much in the last few months and it worried him. Keith had seen her go from sweet, gentle, and pastel wearing to angry, tough, and outspoken, dressing in dark, muted colors. She had cut her hair short, actually hacking it off, and Keith worked hard not to think about why she would do that.

A father shouldn't know so much about a person's, in this case his own daughter, motivations. But that was the hazard of seeing what he'd seen. The long years on the job, of seeing the horrors of what people could and would do to one another. Of discovering why people did what they did, the hidden motives oftentimes strange and unsettling. Keith had seen it all, the secrets people tried to keep from him, the lies they told him, and each other, to try to protect themselves. And it had changed him.

Now he can see similar changes affecting Veronica. There were shadows in her eyes, shadows he and the life he had forced on her, had caused. Not that she would blame him. Despite the guilt he felt, rationally, Keith knew the only people to blame for what had happened had been the person who murdered Lilly Kane and the Kanes themselves for trying to hide cover it up. But at night, watching his daughter toss and turn, her sleep constantly restless, he had his doubts about doing the "right" thing.

Things were going to change. Keith had a plan. He didn't know if it was a good one, but he'd rather wreck things now by implementing it, than sit on the sidelines, inactive, as his world slid slowly into entropy. He just wasn't that guy.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be soon enough to start. Keith got to his feet, strangely weightless as something seemed to lift from his heart. Heading back to his own room, he knew he would sleep well. After all, he was no longer sitting on the sidelines.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica Mars got out of her car, heading to Mars Investigations, her home away from home these days. In a lot of ways, it was her sanctuary, a safe place where she had the power, the control she craved, as she dug into the lives of other people. People with oftentimes sordid motivations, but still who knew nothing about _her_. Which was just the way she liked it.

As she settled into her receptionist's desk, Veronica thought back over the day. It hadn't been too bad. It had been a Logan-free Friday, which made even the worst day bearable these days. Even though school had just started five days ago on Monday, he'd skipped today's classes to surf with Dick and some of his other 09er buddies. Which meant other than a few bitchy comments from some of the girls, Veronica had made it through the entire day without anyone knocking her books out of her hands, slashing her tires, or trying to cop a feel from the school "slut".

Even the bitchy comments from the girls had been more about what she wore and her hair, rather than about her spreading her legs for the, insert whatever sport you want here, team. After all, most of those rumors had been spread by Logan and his little posse of scumbags who weren't at school. So no new rumors, yay.

She'd even made $250 from a sophomore 09er who had wanted to know if his girlfriend was cheating on him (she was). That money shot had taken all of an hour. Now Veronica was $100 richer in her college savings account, the rest of the money, minus some for tonight's pizza, she would keep handy to buy replacement tires from her friendly used tire distributor.

The door to her dad's office opened and he came out. "Hey, honey, how was school?"

Veronica yawned before replying, "The usual. Flashed some kids for cigarette money. Blackmailed my teachers for A's."

Smiling, Keith kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl."

Keith continued to look at her, prompting Veronica to ask him, "Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Cause that wasn't funny the first time you..." miming air quotes, "_forgot_ to tell me."

Keith put a hand over his heart, looking innocent. "You still holding that against me? You were seven. When are you going to let that go?"

Veronica mock-glared at him. "Never." Then, as if she'd gotten an epiphany, "Unless you got me a pony!"

The smile that Keith wore faded into a serious expression. "I need to talk to you about something tonight when we get home. It's important. So put off any plans you have to follow cheating husbands and just head home after you get done with your homework. Okay?"

Veronica felt butterflies in her stomach at her dad's words. This couldn't be good. After a moment's hesitation, she got out, "Sure, Dad. Anything I should know to prepare?"

He gave her another affectionate kiss on top of her head. "We'll talk about it tonight." With that, he headed back into his office, leaving Veronica alone. Alone to contemplate the deeper meaning of his words. What did her Dad know?

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica put the finishing touches on the large salad she'd prepared to go with the pizza she'd ordered. It should be here any minute... a knock interrupted her train of thought and she grabbed $25 to cover the pizza and tip. As she paid the driver, Veronica could see her father coming up the stairs behind him. Hurrying, she grabbed the pizza out of the startled boy's hands, slapping the money into them, and shut the door in his face.

She tossed the pizza on the counter and grabbed two plates for them to eat out of. As Keith opened the door with his key, Veronica was putting the salad onto the counter to go with the pizza.

"Is that pizza I smell?" He asked in a jovial tone.

"Yep."

He walked over and saw the salad Veronica had made and the plates, napkins, and forks. Raising his eyebrows, Keith asked, "What's the occasion?"

Veronica smiled at him. "Can't a girl just want to do something nice for her dad?"

He melted at her words, just like he always did. "Of course she can. But I don't want you spending your money on me. Save it for Stanford."

Veronica leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You got it, Pops."

Veronica quickly loaded two plates with pizza and salad. After handing one off to her dad, she started munching on the other. After a few bites, she casually asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Keith paused in his pizza devouring a moment, casually saying, "It'll wait until after dinner."

Veronica huffed, "Fine." She settled down to trying to eat her weight in pepperoni pizza and salad, while listening to her dad talk about open cases. Finally, though, the pizza was gone and they were done. She grabbed the plates and cutlery and quickly washed everything. Veronica was just trying to find something else to keep herself busy when her dad called her over.

"Veronica, have a seat."

Sitting down on the couch next to him, Veronica felt tense. Her dad was way too serious for this to be something minor. Had he learned something about the Lilly Kane murder? Or about her mother's whereabouts?

Keith started the ball rolling. "I have some concerns, Veronica. About you and about our relationship."

Veronica joked, "Pa, I swear Leroy, Chico, and the rest of the boys down at the bar won't come between us."

She watched him frown and knew the joke fell flat. Shaking his head, he continued, "Please take this seriously. I'm worried about you."

"Dad, I'm fine. Look, I'm healthy, I get good grades, got all my teeth. Fancy shoes." She rotated her foot in demonstration.

Keith softened, smiling at her tenderly. "I know that. I couldn't be more proud of you and what you've accomplished. What I'm worried about is what this business is doing to you."

"It's putting a roof over our heads." Veronica argued mildly, not sure where he was going with all this. She was starting to get a barfy feeling in the back of her throat though as she grew more and more anxious. And with the amount of pizza she'd just consumed, that was _very_ not good.

Keith nodded. "It is. And I'm glad about that. However, that's not all it's done."

Veronica had had enough. "Dad, just spit it out. What's going on?"

Keith swallowed, the first sign of nervousness he'd displayed, and said, "I think the secrets that we keep for our clients, the lies that we tell for them, is bleeding over into our lives. Into our relationship. And it has to stop. Now. Today."

'What? Okay, this is bad. Bad with a capital B.' Veronica thought frantically. She'd thought he was going to have another sex talk with her and was girding her loins for it, but this? This was actually worse. What to say? "Dad, I don't keep secrets..."

"Stop." Her dad straight into her eyes. "I _know_ you lie to me. Not always. But about too much important stuff. And it stops today."

"Dad..."

Keith interrupted her again, "What's worse is, I lie to you. I keep secrets from you. Some of them for your own good. Others because I just can't handle you knowing. That has to stop. I have to stop doing this, too. Otherwise, we're going to stop trusting each other at some point. Maybe not today. But in a few years time or even sooner. I can't handle that. I won't let it happen."

Veronica felt those barfy feelings come back even stronger. "You lie to me?" Her tone wasn't accusing, but she knew he could hear the hurt in it, worse than any accusation.

Keith nodded. "I do. Do you lie to me?"

Slowly, unwilling, Veronica nodded. "Sometimes. I try not to. I just do it to protect you."

Keith expelled air, hard, then visibly counted to ten. When he was done, he reached out and pulled Veronica to him, hugging her hard. She clung to him as well, drawing comfort from the contact. Finally, he released her and let her sit back. "I love you. And I know that you love me. More than anything else, I want to protect you from, well, everything. But I know I can't. I have to let you get your bumps and bruises, while making sure nothing too bad happens. That's what dads do. Understand?"

Unwilling, Veronica nodded. When she started to speak, Keith held up a finger. Softly, he said, "I need you to not protect me. I'm tough. I was a beat cop for 10 years, then a deputy for five more. I was sheriff for three. I have seen things. Terrible things. And I have survived them, relatively unscathed. At least as unscathed as you can be and still be a good person. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Again, she nodded. She did understand, but it didn't stop the fierce sense of protectiveness she felt for her father. She would do anything for him. Whether he needed it or not. About to make that point, Veronica stopped as Keith began speaking again.

"Let's make a point of protecting each other, together, without keeping things from each other. Okay?"

His eyes pleaded with her to agree and Veronica nodded unhappily. Still, if this was it, she could deal. She wouldn't break a promise she made him directly, but she needed to figure out what she was going to do with the investigation she'd been running into Lilly's murder. She suddenly recognized that Keith had stopped speaking, waiting on her. Realizing that he wanted a verbal confirmation from her, Veronica nodded, and said, "Okay, Dad. We'll protect each other. Was that it?"

Keith shook his head. "Tip of the iceberg, kiddo. I haven't even gotten to my main point yet."

'Oh, shit!' Veronica thought, worried again. She needed to change the password on her computer immediately and do a better job of hiding the investigative files she had on there.

Keith continued, "I want there to be no secrets between you and me. To get us there, every Sunday or Saturday, during Daddy/Daughter time, each of us is going to tell the other a secret that they don't want the other to know. We're starting that tonight."

Veronica was beyond horrified. "Dad, I can't do that."

She began to rant, barely aware of what she was saying, aware the entire time that Keith sat there listening to her, a patient expression on his face. Finally, she began to run down. "Do you see? I can't do that. I've changed. We've both changed. I..."

"Veronica, this is nonnegotiable. This will be good for us. It may hurt a little, sometimes old wounds fester, but it will heal things between us."

Stubbornly, she stated, "I won't do it."

Keith sighed. "I've told you why I think this is a good idea. During everything you've said to me, nothing has addressed that. You've only addressed your fears. I can understand them because I have my own. Anyway, that was the carrot, honey. Now for the stick. I've been offered a position in a private security company as head of Vice President in Charge of Corporate Investigations. It's in Phoenix. The pay is twice what I was making as Sheriff. If you don't agree to ridding ourselves of the secrets that are poisoning us, I will shut down Mars Investigations and take the position. We'll move to Phoenix. No more investigations into the corruption of this town. No more Lilly Kane. I don't want to run, but I won't sacrifice you on the altar of justice."

Veronica sat there, shell shocked. She couldn't believe what her father had just told her. It was cruel and unfair of his to try to force her to this course of action. Even if he was doing it because he loved her. Her guts clenched at the thought of leaving Neptune. The thing is, she wanted to leave. Veronica hated this town, with it haves and have nots. But she couldn't leave until whoever had killed Lilly was brought to justice, made to pay for taking her best friend's life. For a moment, rage at her father's ultimatum filled her, but just as quickly it faded, leaving her shivering from the aftermath of the adrenaline rush it had brought with it.

A soft touch brought her back to awareness, her dad's fingers gently tilting her face up to his. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?"

As Veronica met her father's compassionate gaze, she hated that her reaction just reinforced what he had said. It shouldn't be this hard to be honest with the most important person in the world. She _knew_ she could trust him with anything. So why was she feeling this way? Like she was being betrayed? Had secrets become so important since Shelly's party that she couldn't live without them? Maybe they were. But only to that girl. That girl who was so afraid. And she would never be that girl again.

Veronica lifted her chin and met Keith's gaze squarely. "I'm fine."

"And?"

His persistence drew an involuntary laugh from her. "Okay. Okay. You don't have to sell me into white slavery in Phoenix. I'll do it."

Keith's face broke into a wide smile that made Veronica infinitely glad she'd agreed. Even if it hurt, she would do anything to see him happy. And if it didn't work out, she'd figure out a way to keep some secrets from him. Maybe. If she could. Now what secret could she tell him today without him killing someone? Certainly being ruffied and raped at Shelley Pomroy's party was out. Keith would kill Lamb, then work his way down the 09er food chain. Better be something relatively innocuous to keep the body count down. God knows she had enough secrets that letting one out couldn't hurt. It wouldn't change things, would it? Would it?

"So, honey, what would you like to tell me?"

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—School Daze**

**Author's Note:** Over the next few chapters, I'll be using some dialogue from the show. But as this universe changes more and more as a result of Keith's actions, there will be less and less that is the same, ergo, everything will be a bit more original.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica knew she had a deer in the headlights look on her face. But what would you expect? It was one thing to agree to share your deepest darkest secrets with your dad. It was another thing to actually do it. Panicking, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You first!"

Keith simply nodded as if he'd expected that response. Then again, Veronica thought, he probably had. He knew her too well sometimes. She wondered what he had to say. Keith didn't keep her in the dark for long.

In a calm tone, Keith stated, "Your mother and I were headed for a separation when Lilly Kane died. Even if she had lived, it is likely we would have been divorced before you graduated."

Keith wanted to have the truth out there between them. Well, the truth was hard and brutal. That was the only thing that Veronica could conclude from what had just been said. Closing her eyes, she could feel hot tears like little pricks behind her eyelids. Taking a deep breath, she managed, "Don't you love her?"

Keith reached out and pulled Veronica into his arms, hugging her fiercely. The tears that had threatened took full rein as Veronica's emotions ran amuck. Keith stroked her back soothingly until finally the waterworks ceased. Stroking her cheek, he said, "I am so sorry, honey. It's not that I don't care about Leanne. I do. She's the mother of my beautiful daugher. But no, I don't love her as a husband should love his wife. Worse, she doesn't love me."

Veronica's wounded heart tightened at his words. Half agreeing, she said, "She left us."

"She left me," he corrected. "She would have taken you with her if she could. I do believe that. I don't know why she left, but she's off the grid, Veronica. She's hiding from something. I can't find her through ordinary means, and I can't afford to devote too much time to finding her. I need to spend that time on paying jobs. We have to eat."

Dazed, Veronica said, "I thought you just didn't want to look."

Keith stroked her hair as he reassured her, "Just because I don't want to continue this marriage doesn't mean I don't want you to have her in your life. I worry about her drinking and what it will do to you. I thank God every day that you don't seem to a have any desire to drink." Suddenly worried, he asked, "You don't, do you?"

Laughing a little, Veronica sat up, pulling a little away from him. Meeting Keith's eyes, she smiled a watery smile and said, "No, I don't. I don't particularly enjoy drinking. Anything beyond the slightest buzz makes me cranky. Oh, can that be the secret that I was going to tell you?" This last was said in a perky, hopeful tone.

Keith shook his head. "Nope." He smiled in amusement as her face fell. "Veronica, is there anything else you want to ask me about your mother?"

Veronica shook her head. "No... just... do you think she ever loved me?"

This last was said in such a heartbreaking tone, that again her dad pulled her into his arms, but Veronica did not cry. She was all cried out. But she took comfort in being held, in the steady beat of his heart next to her ear. "It's okay, baby. Your mother loves you. I love you, too. One day, she'll come back and explain things. I know she will."

As Veronica listened to Keith speak, she could feel the knot in her chest loosen. Maybe what he said was true. Maybe it was lies. And maybe it was just hope. And just because you hoped for something, that didn't automatically make it a lie, did it? Veronica tried to turn off the voice in her, that cynical voice that had started sometime after Shelley Pomeroy's party. The one that never thought the best of anyone, that never anyone or anything the benefit of the doubt. She did the mental equivalent of putting her fingers in her ears and going 'nah nah nah nah nah' until it went away.

Veronica sat back up again and leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks, Pops."

"No problem, honey. Now is there anything you want to tell me?"

Veronica kicked her feelings of panic into a closet in her mind and locked the door behind them. Then she put up some two by fours just in case. Taking a deep breath, she slowly spoke, "Want to? No. But I'll tell you." She hesitated again, not sure how to start.

Keith spoke in a reassuring tone, "Sometimes it's best to just get it out."

"You remember how you ask me everyday how school is?"

He nodded. "Sure. And you always say fine or make a joke."

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I do that, don't I? Well, it's kinda not fine. It's a lot more like hell on earth, only without the fire and brimstone. But to make up for that, I do have my own personal devil who lives to torture me."

Keith met his daughter's eyes, his face calm, but his eyes betrayed his guilt. They both spoke at the same time.

"Don't feel guilty about it..."

"I feel responsible for this happening..."

Suddenly, Veronica started laughing, Keith joining in a moment later. She could feel some of the worries of the past week sloughing off. Not much, but she'd take it. Finally, she said, "I didn't want to say anything. You've got enough on your shoulders without me putting more. But..." She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Keith gently squeezed her arm. "Kiddo, my shoulders are pretty broad. I think I can handle this. Tell me what's been going on."

"Stuff getting written on my locker. My books getting knocked out of my hands. My clothes ending up in the toilet while I'm at PE. Flat tires, some slashed, some just deflated. The worst though is the rumors. Me being a slut, doing disgusting things. I get catcalls and a lot of stuff said, usually loudly. Girls say nasty things and do it close enough that I can't help but hear it. The usual."

Keith nodded. "I suspected as much. You had thirty-three flat tires last spring and one already since school started on Monday. Either rubber just isn't as good as it once was, or someone is targeting you."

Veronica sighed. "I used to be friends with all of the people who are doing this. I just wish it could go back to the way it was. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be friends with even half of those people, but it would be better."

Keith asked, "Who's behind it?"

Confused, Veronica asked, "What do you mean?"

"Anytime something like happens, it's orchestrated. There's a central intelligence directing people, keeping the heat on. It doesn't matter if it's a corporation trying to clear people off land it wants to purchase it at a lower price or a high school, someone starts the fire and fans it to keep it burning. I think I know who it is, but I want you to tell me."

Veronica whispered, "It's Logan."

Keith nodded sadly. "I figured as much. I suppose he feels betrayed that you chose your old man over your friends."

"Like I would do anything else!" Veronica's fierce declaration drew a smile from Keith.

Keith nodded, but pointed out, "He probably wouldn't. But that's neither here nor there. Veronica, there's something I'm going to need you to do."

She could feel trepidation creep through her limbs at Keith's words. "What do you want me to do?"

"The only thing that a bully understands is power. And he's not going to stop as long as he feels he can exert power over you."

Veronica shook her head. "Dad, I have been trying so hard not to escalate this. Most of the time, these days, I give as good as I get. I could probably hit him where it hurts, but I don't want to do that to him."

"I understand, sweetie. But you have to face facts. Logan is not going to stop unless you basically make it so uncomfortable for him to harass that it outweighs whatever satisfaction he's getting from this."

Veronica glumly looked down at her hands. The last thing she wanted was to push things with Logan. If he did back off, she didn't doubt for a minute that most of his toadys would do the same. Not everyone would, some of the 09ers were just mean and loved having someone to hate. But most would. And that would make her life easier. But what if it went the other way? While she really couldn't see how Logan could make it much worse for her without committing assault, that didn't mean that he couldn't come up with a way.

Keith's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Honey, it's okay to be afraid."

Veronica shook her head vigorously before meeting Keith's eyes, unaware of the anger in her own. "No, it's not okay. I'm not that girl anymore, afraid of her own shadow. Letting people make me cry. I will never be her again. So it's not okay to be afraid. What do you think I should do?"

Keith looked like he wanted to talk to her more about her words, but he merely smiled coolly and said, "I have one or two ideas about that."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica pulled her LeBaron into the Neptune High parking lot. The rest of the weekend after their talk on Friday had gone by far too quickly, full of stakeouts and homework. Now it was Monday morning and she was faced with deciding whether to implement her dad's plan with Logan. Whether she did or didn't, it wasn't going to be because she was afraid. Veronica had told her dad far more than she'd planned when she'd jumped on his statement about being afraid. But he hadn't followed up on it with her. Still, she knew he was going to at some point, whether it was next week, next month, or next year. Regardless, the words had been true and she meant every one of them Veronica wasn't going to let her fear influence whatever she did today.

Getting out of the car, she noticed the crowd around the flagpole. 'Great,' she thought, 'What wonderful event is occurring to entertain us today?" Getting closer, she saw the black kid duct taped to the flagpole naked as the day he was born with the world snitch written on his chest. It was a PCH trademark and anyone getting involved risked being put there tomorrow. Still, Veronica didn't hesitate, pushing through the crowds to the foot of the flagpole.

All she said to the jerk who was taking a picture of the kid was, "Move."

The kid turned to her, saying, "Who died and make you quee..." He stopped, nervous, as Veronica pulled out her knife, flicking the blade out. "You really are a freak!" At her glare, he melted back into the crowds.

Veronica started cutting the tape off the black kid. Looking up at him, she said, "You're new here, huh? Welcome to Neptune High."

Just then the bell rang. Glancing around at the rapidly dispersing crowd, Veronica sarcastically shouted out, "Go Pirates!" Getting him down, she finds his clothes in a bag nearby and directs him to the boys' bathroom. 'Gee,' she thought sardonically, 'I wonder what joy today holds for us?'

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica sat down in her usual lunch spot facing the 09ers table. Glancing down at the mystery meat lunch in front of her, she frowned, not in any hurry to eat it. So far, the day had been filled with one book knockdown and three 'slut' calls. Some things just never seem to get old, she mused.

Taking a bite, she glanced over at the 09er table to see Logan Echolls, the school's obligatory psychotic jackass and her person demon, staring at her. Veronica kept her face and eyes impassive as they met his. It didn't stop him from sitting in Duncan's lap and miming getting turned on, rubbing his hand over his chest. He kept at it until Duncan tired of the game and pushed him off. That broke their eye contact and Veronica felt safe to look away.

Just in time to see the new kid, Wallace, sit down across from her, a bright smile on his face. "You okay? You look a little out of it, like you're hypnotized."

Veronica bit back her first response which was to be a bitch. He didn't mean anything by what he'd said, so no point in going there. Besides, who knows, he might turn out to be cool.

"You sure you want to sit here? I'm kinda the school pariah. You might catch something."

Wallace's smile widened. "Yeah. I'm sure. That was cool, by the way, what you did, cutting me down."

Veronica gave him a small smile in return. Just then, she could see Wallace's smile shrivel as she heard, "My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer." It was Weevil Navarro, the leader of the PCH Bike Club.

Veronica got irritated as Weevil sat down without an invite and got into Wallace's face, clearly trying to intimidate him. Which appeared to be working, she noted. 'Too bad I'm not a tattooed biker,' she thought facetiously, 'Then I could take care of Logan." Veronica was brought out of her brief reverie as Wallace spoke.

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." Wallace's nervousness came through clearly in his voice. 

"Yeah?" Weevil did not appeared amused.

"I guess we're even now. Right?"

Weevil pushed closer and in an aggressive tone asked, "You get what, _boy_? You get that you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get?"

Veronica was done watching this play out. If she was about to smash one school bully in the mouth, figuratively speaking, she might as well make it two. She coolly told Weevil, "Leave him alone."

Okay, that got his attention as Weevil got up to hover over her.

Weevil sneered at her. "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog, but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" 

'Two can play at the sexual innuendo game,' Veronica thought in amusement. "So it's big, huh?" 

Cocky, Weevil stated, "Legendary." 

In a faux innocent voice, Veronica requested, "Well, let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll by your girlfriend. We could go to prom together." This last she said in a sweet, perky way as Weevil looks surprised. 'Gotcha,' she thought.

Weevil looked around at the bikers in his gang, amusement and surprise clearly warring on his countenance. Veronica decided to up the ante, so to speak, with another jibe.

"What? What seems to be the problem. I'm on a schedule here, vato."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Weevil who responded to her jab, but another biker, whose name Veronica thought was Felix. 

In a pissed tone, Felix exclaimed, "Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!" 

Veronica pushed even harder. "Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it, too." 'Gotta love that homosexual innuendo,' she thought, amused.

She almost laughed as Felix grabbed his crotch and started to unzip. "Ah, hell, I'll show you mine."

Luckily at this point, Vice Principal Clemmons showed up because Veronica wasn't sure what she was going to do next if the PCHer flashed her. Probably barf. Or maybe taser it. Of course, Clemmons had to make some comment about her being a troublemaker, but Veronica had learned to take the bad with the good. Now to find out what brought this on straight from the source.

"So what did you do?"

Wallace was clearly still seeing his life flash in front of him. "What?"

Impatient, Veronica repeated herself. "Why are you a dead man walking?"

"Last night, a couple of those bikers come into the Sac-n-Pac where I'm working by myself. They go straight to the back and start stuffing forties into their jackets. They walk out after giving me a buck for some gum. I hit the silent alarm and cops showed up."

Flatly, Veronica stated, "You mean the sheriff's department."

"The sheriff pulled me outside and there are tons of bikers out there and he calls me out right in front of them. Every one of those guys was staring at me and I keep hearing 'snitch', so I claimed they paid and I hit the silent alarm by accident. It didn't convince the sheriff, who grabbed the tape and took it and the bikers away."

Veronica could feel her blood boil at Lamb's callousness. He had been one of the secrets that she had thinking a lot about after her dad's little stunt the other night. "Lamb's a prick"

"Worse. He told me to go see the wizard and ask him for a little guts."

Veronica only thought her blood was boiling before Wallace told her about Lamb's words. "'Go see the wizard.' He said that?"

Wallace nodded. "Yeah."

Veronica tried to calm herself down before she burst a blood vessel. She was going to get 'Deputy' Lamb if it was the last thing she ever did. More than anything, she wanted to unleash Keith Mars on him. Although the thought of what her father would do to Lamb was better than a bucketful of cold water over her head. Her dad might kill him. But whatever he did, Veronica was sure it would be worse than anything she could come up with. Not that she didn't want to try. Noticing that Wallace had an expectant look on his face as he waited for some comment from her, Veronica gave him a succinct one, "Congratulations, sport. In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off a motorcycle gang and the local sheriff."

Wallace didn't look too happy about that idea and Veronica couldn't blame him. Maybe she could figure something out to help him. Maybe.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica ran home after school to take Back Up for a walk on the beach. She caught a glimpse of Wallace on the beach and gave a small, shy response to his enthusiastic wave. She was wondering if he was going to be a friend. If so, it would be the first one she'd had since Logan had started his campaign against her. She'd been wondering if it was even possible to make new friends when you're the school leper.

Thinking about Logan made her small smile evaporate. Veronica still didn't know what she was going to do about him. It was only a matter of time before he said or did something terrible. Did she crush him? Or was it better to mute her response like she'd been doing up until now? She didn't really have time to think too much about this since she needed to be at work... ten minutes ago.

Hurrying Back Up back to the apartment, she grabbed her books and some ready to eat mac and cheese, after which she jumped into the LeBaron. Driving up to the office, she saw the expensive car parked in front with "KANE 2" on the license plate. Whatever good mood that Veronica had left over was now officially gone. Any visit from Celeste Kane couldn't be good. She hated Veronica as much as she adored her son, Duncan.

Going in, Veronica sat at her desk, pulling out her homework to get started on it. She thought about listening at the door, but decided not to. With the new situation with her dad in place, he would tell her what Celeste Kane wanted. Just then, a lawyer named Cliff McCormack came in.

Giving her a slightly smarmy smile, he greeted her, "Veronica Mars."

Veronica nodded at the closed office door. "My dad's with a client."

He sat down across from her. "Apparently. That's okay, I'm happy out here chatting with you."

Veronica decided not to repeat what she'd said, waiting to see what Cliff wanted. She didn't have to wait long as he didn't appear to be the patient type. "So, your dad's out tracking down bail jumpers half the time and yet somehow all the cases that come in here still get handled. How is that?"

Not giving an inch, Veronica stated, "We're efficient."

Cliff looked amused, but got down to business. "Very efficient. Um look, I'm just going to leave this file here, open on your desk and if you decide to take a look at it, cool. One of my clients, Loretta Cancoon, dances at the Seventh Veil."

Veronica just shook her head. "Classy." 

Cliff shrugged. "These are my people, V. She was busted for vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the washing machine that stole her quarters at Suds'n'Duds."

Veronica snarked, "And Johnny Cochran was booked?"

Cliff gave her a smirk. "I make no apologies. I like this case, it's tawdry. Miss Cancoon says the Seventh Veil has an interesting way of keeping their liquor license despite their rather lax ID policy." He got up and started to head back to exit. Turning a second, Cliff said, "She wants to make a deal. If your dad has time, he should look into it." With that, he left.

A moment later, Celeste Kane came out of her dad's office still talking to him. Veronica gave her a flat stare, not really listening to her words as she received a cold glare in return. More than anything she wanted to stick her tongue out at the stuck up bitch, but resisted for her dad's sake. Finally, the witch left.

Veronica grabbed some food she'd brought for her and her dad to eat, knowing that he probably had skipped lunch and she'd only eaten a small part of her mystery meat special. Going into his office, she opened the containers and put them out. Giving her dad an expectant look, Veronica got down to the serious business of eating.

"So, how's school, honey?

Veronica was incredulous. "We just started our policy of no secrets, so if you think we're going talk about my school day and not the fact that Celeste Kane was in your office ten minutes ago, you're deluded." 

Keith grinned around a mouthful of mac n cheese. "You making good grades?"

Veronica wanted to scream she was so frustrated, but managed to get out, "Kane's got something on the side, doesn't he?"

Contemplating a forkful of lunch, Keith casually commented, "You know what? Say what you want about real cheese, I am a fan of the orange powder packet stuff." 

'Two can play at this game, Veronica thought. "Well, I slept with all my teachers this week so I didn't have to study for my A's ."

Keith grinned. "Just make sure they're not just giving you A's, but giving your competition for valedictorian, B's." Then, as he observed Veronica about to explode, confirmed, "Yes, she thinks he's seeing someone. Late nights, motel matches, the usual."

Getting down to business, Veronica asked, "Sexual appetite?

Keith took one last look at his lunch, then set it down. "Gone after that question."

"So when do we start?"

"You didn't ask me if I took the case, Veronica."

"Of course you did. We need the money. And if we can embarrass Jake Kane while making money, that's like Christmas in September."

Keith just laughed at his daughter's antics. "Give me some of that apple."

'Oh, Jake, the Mars family is coming. Be on the lookout for embarrassment with a side order of humiliation,' Veronica thought with glee as she bit into her apple slice.

Half an hour later, she was booking her dad a flight and a rental car as a skip he'd been hunting surfaced in El Paso. After promising to take both her taser and Back Up with her on her stake out of Jake Kane, that is. It was going to be an interesting night.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica yawned for the umpteenth time as she looked up from her calculus book to glance at her watch. Ugh. She had to be up in four hours for school. Which meant her calculus test in five. 'Why, oh why, can't cheating husbands follow some kind of time table to make my life easier,' she wondered. 'If I don't get some excitement in my life soon, I'm not going to make it.'

Just then, she heard the sounds of motorcycle engines. A lot of motorcycle engines. Just as Veronica was contemplating the old adage, be careful what you wish for, she was surrounded by a couple of dozen bikers. She watched as one of the bikers took off his helmet to reveal Weevil Navarro. He gestured for her to crank down her window to which she complied.

Weevil gave Veronica a look designed to intimidate her. "Car trouble, miss?"

'Like that was going to happen,' she thought. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. I think it might be a loose belt, but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood?" 

One of the bikers approached her car, calling out, "Hey Weevil, who gets the first danc-"

As he started to reach into the car, he learned just how much Back Up didn't like that type of behavior. Veronica's pit bull jumped out of the window of the back seat of the car, jaws fastening onto the biker's arm and bringing him down.

The biker squealed like a girl, "Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!"

Felix came around to her window next, threatening her. "Girl, you best call off your dog."

As he walked up, Veronica tasered him, zapping him in the center of his chest, making him collapse. She could see Weevil looking pissed at his boys went down like dominoes. Deciding to reduce the tension level, she commanded, "Backup, chill." She watched him let go of the kid's arm. Looking over at Weevil, she offered, "I'll tell you what. We'll call it a draw."

He just shook his head. "Baby, come on, it's too late for that."

Veronica made him an offer she hoped he couldn't resist. "Here's the deal. Leave that kid at school alone for a week and I'll make sure your boys walk."

Weevil looked unimpressed, but asked, "Why you care so much for that skinny negro anyway? Things I heard about you, you must really lay the pipe right, huh?

Great, he had to go there. Sarcastically, Veronica nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Just then, Felix grabbed the edge of her door, trying to pull himself up. Veronica flicked her taser right in front of his eyes, which made him hesitate. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but luckily Weevil called him off. "All right, all right, all right. Felix, we get it, you're a badass, okay. But for once don't be stupid."

Maybe Felix wasn't so tough after all, Veronica thought as he appeared relieved to be able to back off with his machismo intact.

Matter of factly, Veronica agreed. "Not bad advice." 

Weevil looked right at her as he gave her his decision. "All right, one week. After that, we come for you, your boy, and your little dog too."

Back Up didn't like Weevil's tone, so he started to grow. Veronica called him to heel. "Backup, be cool."

Both because he was the leader of a gang of bikers and a boy, Weevil got off one last parting comment. "You get lonely out here remember, Weevil love you long time." He did some smacking kisses before starting his bike and leaving. Veronica gave him a thumbs up in jest as he drove off.

Veronica sighed. Now she had yet another case to take on. This one pro bono. But at least it might net her a new friend. And... whoah, there was the money shot. Jake Kane was leaving the motel room. Veronica took several pictures rapidly, knowing that sometimes you only caught the barest glimpse of the other person and if you needed the money shot, you had to be quick. Unfortunately, the other person didn't show their face, making the night a bust. Veronica quickly took pictures of the license plates of cars in the lot, then decided to call it a night.

The next day, Veronica was in a daze as she walked from her car to the school. Of course that was when Logan decided it was "Taunt Veronica Mars" Day. Pulling up next to her in his bright yellow Xterra, Logan leered at her. Duncan was in the passenger seat and it looked like Dick Casablancas and John Enborn were the back. Of course Logan started out strong.

"Hey Ronnie. Hey, we've decided that we'd, uh, we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with? Duncan will promise to take his shirt off. Does that sweeten the pot?" His eyes were cruel as he checks with his appreciative audience jeering from the back. "Does it make you horny? Hey, DK, flex for your ex." 

Duncan, whatever you might say about his passivity, at least made a token attempt to stop him. "Shut up, Logan."

Not caring to stop, Logan hit the ground running with, "All right, all right. Hey, hey, hey." At this point, he stopped the car to pull out his hip flask, offering it to Veronica. "What do you say to a little hootch, huh? What's the matter, aren't you your mother's daughter?"

Veronica, against her will, tried to stop him. In a low voice, almost a whisper, she said, "Please don't, Logan."

Logan's eyes sharpened as he thought he was getting to her. He upped the ante. "Now there was a woman who could drink. Hey, what's she up to nowadays, maybe she'll join us. Do you know where she is? Any clue?"

Veronica felt like she was being torn apart. She didn't know what to do. Let it go. Follow her dad's advice. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds at most, she said in a taunting tone, "Why don't we ask your mother?"

Logan's face was shocked as he stared back at her. "W-what?"

Veronica leaned towards him, staring straight into his eyes. "I mean, Lynn drinks, right? And let's not forget about the pills. All those prescriptions for, what is it again? Anxiety?" Veronica hesitated a second, then put all the scorn in her voice she could. "I can see why you'd want to find my mother. Anything would be an improvement over yours."

From the back seat, Veronica and Logan could hear voices saying things like, "Damn, she owned him" and "Fuck, that's cold, man." For just a second, so briefly Veronica couldn't be sure it had ever existed, she saw hurt in his eyes. Pain and grief interlocked. Then it was gone. And predictably, Logan exploded. Opening the door of his car, he stormed out and got in Veronica's face. "You! Fucking! Bitch!"

Veronica deliberately kept her voice low as she stared up into Logan's rage filled eyes. "What is it they say? Oh yeah. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. Maybe you should take that advice, Logan."

Logan stuck his finger in her face, threatening, "I'm going to make your life miserable, cunt!"

Veronica just shook her head at him. "Whatever. It would be just another day in paradise. You're so boring. Why don't you just leave and go play with Dick." She made the last part a double entendre.

Veronica wasn't sure what Logan would have done then because Duncan had finally reacted. Getting out of his seat, he grabbed Logan, pulling him away from her. Duncan said, "Leave her alone, man."

Logan shook him off, and jumped back into the car. Trying to act as if what Veronica said hadn't affected him at all, he sneered and said, "Ooh, chill pill, man. All right. Aw, the bitch used to be fun. I'll be seeing you."

The last part was a threat as Logan accelerated, rocketing out of the parking lot. Veronica just shook her head wearily as she walked the rest of the way to doors of the school. Well, she'd done it. Only time would tell the consequences, if it would make him back down, or if he would be even worse. Still, she had an idea of how to push him even harder, one that she'd discuss with Wallace at lunch since his help was crucial to its success. If it worked, Logan Echolls would be in a world of hurt and she would get a little payback for the last few months.

Despite it all, though, Veronica had her regrets about the entire situation. After all, a long time ago, they used to be friends...

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—Vengeance is a Dish**

**Author's Note:** More Logan this chapter. More secrets.

Veronica made it to lunch and went to sit at her usual table, only to find Wallace already there.

He started the conversation with, "Girl, you should hear what they say about you."

There it goes. 'So much for the new friend,' she thought glumly. Tartly, she asked, "So why are you sitting here?"

He looked surprised, although whether it was what she said or how she said it, Veronica wasn't sure. "You sat down with me."

"It's my table." She stated emphatically. And it was. She'd been exiled here for almost a year. You grew to be fiercely possessive of small things when you had almost nothing.

Wallace joked, "And a fine table it is. Is that oak?" He knocked on the cheap plastic surface drawing a grin from Veronica.

At that moment, she decided she would help Wallace. Her plan would kill three birds with one stone. Giving Wallace a somewhat crazed grin, Veronica asked, "You want the PCHers off your back?"

At his nod, she began to explain her plan...

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat on his board, tears mixed with salt water running down his cheeks. He had yet to ride a wave in, merely sitting and staring into space. The rest of the guys were clustered in a group twenty yards away, alternately gossiping and riding.

Logan knew what they were talking about. Veronica Mars. Or rather, how Veronica Mars had kicked him in the teeth this morning, completely embarrassing him in front of his friends.

He still didn't understand where it had gone wrong. Logan had planned for his usual drive by taunting, a couple of quick quips followed by a few shouts of "Slut!". Then she had been there in front of him, totally unresponsive to what he was saying, almost as if she were bored with him. Like he wasn't worth her time.

It had pushed him. In the war he had going with Veronica, there had been certain things that the two of them just didn't do. Certain items were taboo, lines not to be crossed. Lilly was one of them. And their mothers was the other. Logan had never brought her mother into any of their confrontations and neither had Veronica his.

But he had crossed a line this morning and she had hammered him flat. Worse, she had tried to get him to stop. Logan had mistaken her request for weakness. He had thought he was getting to her, maybe making her cry for the first time since she had come back from Christmas break last year, with her new hairstyle and wardrobe. But he had been a fool. She had been trying to get him to stop for him. For fear of hurting him. Maybe.

It shook him, alternately making him want to scream and vomit. How could she care if he hurt? How? Logan had make it his life's mission to destroy Veronica Mars from the first day he well and truly realized that she was going to betray him. Them. Lilly's memory. The Kanes. Veronica was going to support her dad even though the man was insane, without a care for what it was doing to him. To Duncan and the rest of the Kanes.

When Logan realized the depths to which she had sunk, he had struck fast. Freezing her out at lunch, orchestrating a smear campaign of epic proportion, and making sure there was no place in the entire school she could feel safe or secure. Her locker and car were but two of things he made sure were messed with on a regular basis. Logan would make a suggestion to Pam or Kimmy and Veronica's clothes would end up in the toilet after PE.

And it worked. Every day Veronica would cry, wearing her emotions on her face for everyone to see. To the point that some of his friends had started to question what they were doing. Even Dick had suggested to him that maybe they should tone it down. But Logan didn't. He couldn't. How could he allow Veronica even one moment's peace when _he _was in agony every day because of _her_? The answer was he couldn't. So it went on.

Then she had shown up at Shelley's party. And gotten blitzed. Completely hammered. As if she didn't remember what they did to people foolish enough to pass out at an 09er party. It was Logan who had organized the guys to do body shots off of her, the sweet innocent little white dress she wore making it even more dirty and decadent as he had licked that silky skin. When Duncan had come by and rescued her, Logan had been so angry, grabbing the first girl he could find, some freshman, and screwing her brains out. To this day, he couldn't remember her name when he saw her around.

At least he had two weeks after that free of Veronica Mars. But then school started and she was there again. But it was a new Veronica Mars. Gone was the long hair. It looked like she'd hacked it off with a machete (which was actually a rumor he had started). Her clothes were completely different. Gone were the pinks and pastels, the knee length dresses, the delicate shoes with bows to never reappear again. Instead, Veronica wore butch boots, tight jeans or short, tight skirts, and tight tops. Instead of delicate little chains, she wore leather bands, around her neck or wrist.

As much as the exterior had changed, the interior had changed even more. Logan had gotten right in her face that first day back and called her a slut, a bitch, and a traitor. Instead of crying, as she had done every time before, Veronica looked him the eye and yawned, as if bored, walking away. As if he wasn't important. Logan had been stunned, standing there as if poleaxed. What was happening? How had Veronica Mars, practically overnight, gone from being sweet and sugary to one of the toughest girl in school?

Logan didn't know how it had happened. And he wouldn't have cared if it hadn't affected his campaign against her. Still, he was able to keep Veronica isolated. And Logan imagined in those moments when she was sitting alone at her table, shoulders hunched against the world, that Veronica regretted her betrayal. That she missed him. Missed Duncan and Lilly. Missed the friendship they'd had.

Today had been bad. Today made Logan wonder if all of the times that Veronica had replied to his taunts, his attacks, she was taking it easy on him. Trying to avoid hurting him. Why? Because she cared? What a joke. More likely, it was because he wasn't worth her time. She knew she could crush him any time she wanted and so didn't, because why would you bother doing so when you could sit back and watch, content in your superiority?

As Logan wiped the tears from his eyes for the tenth time, he decided that he couldn't stand living in a world where Veronica Mars thought she could defeat him that easily. He would answer the challenge. He would put it all out there. Everything from their past. From the time when they were friends. All of it would be fodder for his new campaign against her. And he would make her cry like he was crying now if it was the last thing he did. 'So help me, God, ' Logan thought vindictively.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica grabbed Wallace and went to see Cornie, whose help was crucial to her plan. Cornie was both awed and horrified by what she wanted made, but finally agreed, saying he could do it in private next period. After all, the bong Veronica wanted made wasn't something any guy would be happy being seen with. Cornie'd even agreed to glaze it for her as he gave her a last glance, admiration winning out over trepidation.

That was the balance Veronica was striving to create. She wanted people afraid of her, too afraid to join in with Logan in his games. At the same time, she wanted people to know and admire her for the stand she was willing to make. And if she got the reputation for being able to take care of things for you for a price, that would only help her social standing and college fund.

Now she just had to get shots and maybe video of the Sheriff's Department interacting with the dancers at the Seventh Veil tonight during one of their shakedowns and everything would be perfect. Veronica already knew she could count on Billy at the Fire Department for a favor.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Wallace stared at the petite blonde in front of him as she finished outlining her plan on how to get the bikers off his back. Honestly, he didn't know whether to run screaming away from her or to bow down and worship her. Instead, he did neither, merely giving her a fist bump instead.

When he'd been up on that flagpole on Monday, the last thing he'd expected to happen was to be rescued by a tiny blonde pariah who quite possibly might be the most scary person he'd ever met. Wallace had been looking over the kids in front of him, trying not to make eye contact with any of them, which was ultimately unsuccessful when one of them was taking his picture with him like Wallace was some kind of trophy.

Wallace had just finished glaring at the kid when he saw a flash of blonde hair and looking down, met a pair of sympathetic gray eyes. Veronica had fearlessly cut him down, gotten him his clothes, and even showed him where to go to get dressed. There had been a rocky moment when he'd sat down at her table for lunch, but they'd gotten past it.

When Wallace had seen her romping with the huge dog at the beach, the first thought in his head had been that it was the perfect pet for his new friend. Fiercely protective is how he would have described her pet pit bull.

And maybe the only friend she had. The tiny wave she'd given him had told him more than any words could have that Veronica Mars hadn't had a friend in far too long. After hearing all of the rumors about her yesterday and today from people eager to see her hurt and sitting alone again, Wallace knew he couldn't abandon her. Veronica really hadn't had a friend in several months. All of that time sitting alone because no one was brave enough to risk the wrath of the 09ers.

Luckily, they didn't scare Wallace, not even the short visit from the head 09er, Logan Echolls himself. Logan had confidently told him that Veronica Mars wasn't to be trusted, that she was a liar and back stabber who Wallace would be better off without. Wallace had nodded, but carefully didn't agree to anything, deciding to make his own decision.

Now he couldn't be happier. Veronica had just outlined a crazy, risky plan that could land them both in jail, albeit only by the smallest of chances. But it was the fact that someone would go all out for him. Risk so much for him. Wallace had already decided that Veronica Mars was going to be his first friend at Neptune High. It was just nice to be confirmed so emphatically that you were doing the right thing.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica sat at her desk in her bedroom using her laptop, going through the pictures from the Camelot Motel. Despite the missing money shot, she had pictures of the different plates there for her dad to run. Maybe they'd get lucky and have more than one person to tail. Looking over the pictures, Veronica missed when she used to do photography for fun, not because it paid the bills. She pinned a few of the pictures onto her corkboard with all the other random paraphernalia from various open and closed cases on it.

She could hear her dad come in and walked out to the living room. Keith dropped his bags, looked at her and sighed loudly.

Veronica gave him a fond, but impatient look. "Well?"

Keith roared, "Who's your daddy?"

Veronica frowned. "I hate it when you say that."

Keith gasps in horror. "You know what? You remember this. I used to be cool!"

Veronica raised skeptical eyebrows. "When?"

Keith grinned. "'77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, a foxy stacked blond riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. No, wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool." He looks chagrined. 

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know which bothers me more, 'foxy' or 'stacked'." 

Keith produced a check from his inside coat pocket and waved it in the air. "I nailed our bail jumper one hundred yards from Me-i-co." He handed the check to Veronica to read. "Twenty five hundred bucks. No sack dinners tonight. Tonight, we eat, like the lower middle class to which we aspire. Fire up the 'bachie."

Veronica started laughing as he started to sing and dance. "Ya-pa-ba-pa-ba, bom-pa-da-bompa, ba-bop. For real, steaks." With that last, he was gone to clean up. 

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Keith was almost done with the steaks as he grooved to Blue Oyster Cult's 'Don't Fear The Reaper.' He grabbed a couple of plates and set the steaks down on them. Veronica was updating him on her stake out while he was gone.

She looked at him earnestly. "So Jake Kane went to the Camelot last night and hooked up with some hussy." 

Amused, he admonished, "Didn't I say something about you not involved in that?" 

She corrected him, "I remember you saying something about taking Backup."

Thank goodness for the pit bull. Without him, Keith didn't think he would let Veronica out the door after 8:00 pm, let alone the late night hours she sometimes kept. He was starting to wonder if treating her like a forty year old partner was the smartest thing to do. Still, he was so proud of her. "You get pictures?" 

Veronica shook her head. "No money shot, the woman in question never stepped foot outside but I did get pictures of license plates. I figured you could run them."

Keith nodded. That was his girl. Always thinking. "Let me see 'em."

Veronica handed over the photos she printed off. Keith turned away from Veronica to examine it. He feels the shock at the sight of his wife's license plate. At least, it was the plate from the last vehicle he'd been able to trace her to. He no longer wanted this case, Kane money or no Kane money. It was obvious that Celeste Kane had ulterior motives in this. But what to say to his overachieving daughter. 'How about the truth, old man?' he asked himself. 'Not today, but this coming weekend,' he answered himself. To Veronica, "You remember our agreement for the weekends?

She looked at him, perplexed. "Yeah?"

Firmly, Keith said, "This case has been relegated to the latest in our secret tell all. Anyway, we're dropping the case." 

Sounding puzzled and upset, Veronica asked him, "What? We're dropping the case? Why? What's wrong? Who is it? Why don't you just tell me?" 

Keith just shook his head. "This weekend, Veronica. In the meantime, stay away from Jake Kane." At her mutinous look, he quietly told her. "Celeste Kane is a witch. This was aimed as much at us as at him. Let it go until then, okay?" 

She gave him a glum look, but nodded. He pulled her to him for a brief, but hard hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, pumpkin."

Aghast, she looked up at him. "Did you just call me an orange gourd? Cause I think they frown on verbal abuse of that nature down at child services." 

He chased her back into the apartment carrying the steaks with calls of, "Squash? Kumquat? Apple? Kiwi?"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica made an 'eww' expression as she stared through the video camera's viewfinder at the blonde stripper's head bobbing up and down in the Deputy's lap. Thank God she couldn't see more than that. If her rape hadn't been enough to turn her off of sex forever, a full view of what was going on in front of her would have been.

After she had twenty minutes of footage, including the beginning and ending of the 'payment,' Veronica got ready to go. She needed up early tomorrow to drop off the tape with Billy and to make sure everything was okay with the bong, that Wallace had done his part. Veronica had already made sure that Logan Echolls' locker would be on the search list tomorrow. After that, it would just be waiting. And gloating.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan smiled as he stepped from class. Another stupid locker search. Like he would ever be foolish enough to bring something to school like that. At least it hadn't happened at lunch as it would have spoiled his revenge on Veronica Mars.

He saw Clemmons and some random deputy waiting for him to arrive. Rolling his eyes in boredom, Logan opened his locker. He felt a kind of visceral shock as Clemmons reached in and pulled out a large ceramic bong shaped like a dildo. Logan knew his eyes were bugging out in surprise, but he couldn't control his reaction.

"That's not mine!"

Vice Principal Clemmons commented, "This appears to be a device to smoke marijuana, Mr. Echolls. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

Just then the bell rang. Logan still could not believe what was happening as Clemmons hastily handed off the bong to the deputy, who grabbed Logan's arm in one hand, while he gingerly held the bong in the other, away from his body, a disgusted look on his face. As Logan was led away, he could hear titters of laughter erupting among the students. It enraged him that they were turning on him. Who would do this? Who didn't care that he would destroy them?

Then he saw her. Veronica Mars, watching him from a side hallway with her black shadow at her side. And he knew. Even without the look of smugness she wore, he knew. "It was you!"

Veronica wore a butter wouldn't melt in her mouth expression as she stared back at him. "I know it was you. Don't worry, I'm going to get you. You have no idea!"

The bitch laughed silently at his threats. She had just gotten him humiliated and suspended. The prank made the stripper he had planned for her at lunch look childish and trivial. And he didn't have an answer for what she'd done. Nothing he could think of could match the sheer deviousness of what she'd done to him. So if he couldn't match her with deviousness, maybe he should make up for it with violence. After school, he would find her and get violent.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica stared across the desk at Vice Principal Clemmons. He didn't keep her waiting for long. "Veronica, can you provide me with any explanation of why you ordered a male stripper for today's lunch?"

Smiling sweetly, Veronica said, "I didn't order one. It's not as if I could afford one even if that was something I wanted. Now, Mr. Clemmons, we could do some kind of song and dance where you threaten to suspend me for doing this, or we could just call up the company that the stripper works for." She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse that she had written the company name and number on. "And find out who's credit card paid for the strip-o-gram in question. And there would be your culprit. Or we could just drop the entire thing and I go back to class."

Vice Principal Clemmons nodded abruptly. He'd obviously made the same connection as Veronica did that it almost had to be an 09er who had paid for the stripper. And for something like this, it just wasn't worth making waves. "Go back to class, Veronica. Just make sure nothing like this happens again."

Nodding in amusement, Veronica said, "Sure thing, Mr. C." She had a certain bounce to her step as she walked off. After all, the stripper had been _cute_, even if he hadn't made it down to his thong before Mr. Clemmons busted him.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica had just made it to the courtroom in time for Cliff's case to start. She sat at the back by the door and did her best to be casual, especially since the last thing she wanted was for 'Deputy' Lamb to know she was after him. Veronica had decided that she was going after Lamb for real. She would do whatever she had to to get him fired. The same tape that was about to show here in the courtroom she had also sent to six news outlets ranging from Neptune through San Diego and LA. It would probably take a slow news day for one of the big LA stations to air the tape, but they just might to avoid getting scooped by the others. And every airing would increase the egg on Lamb's face.

Veronica let herself look completely shocked at the antics playing on screen while Lamb sat on the stand horrified, being grilled by the judge. He glared at her but not seeing any satisfaction in her face, look confused and even better, elsewhere. It surprisingly didn't bother her to not have him know it was her that had gotten him. When he was fired, then she would rub it in.

Veronica had a quick word with Cliff afterwards, then headed out to meet Wallace to let him know what had happened. PCHers were off his back and a favor was owed. One which she would collect on someday soon.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan watched her as she steered the model plane, a bright smile on her face. Something deep inside him hurt at the sight of her. How dare she be so happy when he was miserable? It had played out like he'd suspected. Three days suspension with his parents being notified to pick him up. Predictably, Aaron had not been amused and had demonstrated that fact by first taking away Logan's Xterra for two weeks and second by beating him with a belt for over ten minutes.

Even with the light shirt Logan wore, the rubbing of the material against the bitch's car stung badly in the cuts on his back. Here he was miserable and in pain while Veronica Mars frolicked on the beach with a smile on her face. She wouldn't be smiling for long once she spotted him.

Not that she appeared to be going to see him any time soon. She was turned three quarters away from Logan which gave him a good view of her ass as she moved gracefully to and fro, as if trying to guide the plane with more than just her fingers.

And Veronica had had nothing happen to her because of the stripper. She'd been called to the Vice Principal's office, then sent back to class. No suspension. Not even detention. How had she gotten out of trouble? Did nothing stick to her? Although certainly her jeans did.

Logan tried not to dwell on this view of her. Not to notice how physically attractive she was. After all, he hated her because of how she'd betrayed him. And the others. How she'd... There, she'd seen him. Showtime.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica looked over in the direction Wallace was pointing to. She felt her stomach plummet. Logan was lying across the hood of her car holding a tire iron while three of his buddies surrounded it. Keeping her appearance calm and expressionless, she walked up to them.

Logan swung down from the hood of her quickly, as if on fire. His tone angry, he asked, "You know what your little stunt with the bong cost me?"

Veronica snarked, "Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back. And I just know you're going to miss sucking on it." One of the guys in the back actually snickered at that, which was probably only going to make things worse. Turned out, she was right.

Logan's eyes widened a second as he got even angrier. He smashed the Lebaron's right front headlight with the tire iron, the tinkle of broken glass loud in the silence after her words.

Twirling the tire iron, he corrected, "Wrong answer! Want to try guessing again?" At the display of violence, his audience quietened down, obviously not wanting it turned on them.

Veronica was suddenly tired of the entire situation. "Clearly your sense of humor."

She knew he caught her slight flinch as he smashed a second headlight. That was going to be hard to fix with her limited funds. Not that he would care. "Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. The correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun. So no more nights in the back of my car for you, Veronica Mars."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his as he came to stand in front of her. "You're dreaming again, Logan. I've never been in the backseat of your car. Now leave me alone. You got me good. Don't make me make you cry again."

The last shot was just a wild guess on her part, but it must have struck a nerve. Logan had the tire iron in both of his hands, but at her words, it was suddenly in on hand held high above his head as if he was going to hit her. Veronica didn't even flinch as she stared straight into Logan's eyes, never for a moment worried he would actually hit her. She watched as the incandescent rage gave way to fear and then horror as he realized what he had been about to do. Dropping the tire iron like it was white hot, he back away from her blindly back towards the SUV he'd arrived in.

As the roar of motorcycles began to be audible, his friends, who had stood still as if not knowing what to do, piled back into the SUV and tore out of the parking lot like the hounds of hell were after them. As they drove away, a large group of motorcycles surrounded her and Wallace. One of the bikers took off his helmet to reveal the features of Weevil Navarro.

Weevil gave Veronica a quizzical look as he looked from her to the fleeing SUV. She merely nodded to her car where the broken headlights stood out. Looking angry, he got off his bike and approached her.

"What did those guys do?" He demanded.

Veronica shrugged. "They were feeling a little destructive. So they decided to take it out on my car."

Grandstanding, Weevil stated loudly, "Vandalism? No, no no. Only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me."

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be sure to tell the 09ers that the next time they slash my tires."

Weevil gave her a look as if something had suddenly occurred to him. "What did you do?" At her blank look, he expounded, "To make them take off like that. Like the devil himself was chasing them."

Veronica smiled and gave Weevil a cute head tilt which seemed to freak him out for some reason, drawing a wide-eyed look. In a sugary sweet voice, she said, "I'm sure they saw you coming and it scared them off."

There was a look of respect in his eyes as he considered her words. "And that tape of the boys? It just went... poof?"

Veronica shrugged. "That's fortunate."

Weevil looked back at her car, then at her In a suggestive tone, he said, "My uncle has a body shop on the highway. If you come in, you know, I can make sure your body gets the full service treatment."

Veronica just shook her head at his antics. "Okay, now you apologize." 

Weevil look surprised and a bit unsure. "I'm sorry, w-was that too dirty, 'cause..."

Veronica gave him a level stare. "Not to me, dork. To him," she said, pointing at Wallace. 

Weevil grinned. "Right. No."

Veronica gave Weevil a happy smile. "Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac-n-Pac video. Wallace, let's go decide what to do with it." 

Weevil suddenly looked a lot more uncertain. "Okay. Wait, wait, wait, look, look. I'm sorry, man, umm, for, you know, taping you to the flagpole." 

Wallace shrugged and said, "All right." 

Weevil asked, "Can I have the tape back now?" 

Emphatically. "No."

Veronica put her arm around her friend, Wallace, as they walked away from the PCHer's.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four—Rumors and Lies

Veronica walked into school, feeling hyper-aware of the looks she was getting. Lovely, she was the center of gossip today. There was a buzz of conversation in the air which stopped only when she approached. And all of it was about the events that had happened between her and Logan, both yesterday and the day before. But, with his suspension, at least Logan wouldn't be around to lead his cronies' attacks on her. Oh such small joys are an average day made.

Seeing Wallace at his locker, she hurried up to him. "Hey. How does it feel to be a free man?"

He gave her an amused glance. "You're mixing your metaphors. I was always free, just under the threat of death. Anyway, thanks a lot for your help with that. I definitely prefer not to be a dead man walking."

Veronica smiled widely and gave him a hip bump. "No worries."

"So, got any plans this weekend?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nah. Maybe I'll rent a movie. Otherwise, it's homework and surveillance, not necessarily in that order."

"Veronica Mars, are you telling me you're spending Friday night alone in the front of the television watching?" Wallace looked appalled.

Glumly, Veronica confirmed, "Yeah."

He just shook his head. "You are the single most boring person at Neptune High."

Teasing, she said in a perky tone, "Did I mention it might be PG-13?"

"Jump back, Wild Child!"

Veronica just shrugged. "It's only Thursday now. Maybe something interesting will come up before the weekend."

Wallace looked worried. "Yeah, 'cause something you find interesting would not be something that scary and dangerous."

Veronica slung an arm around his shoulders. "Wallace, Wallace, Wallace. Don't worry. It could be that I'll need someone to go undercover to scam some cheerleaders."

She exchanged a grin with him as they walked down the hallway together.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

In English, Veronica could feel eyes on her. Every time she looked up, Dick Casablancas would be casually looking away or towards the teacher. He wasn't the only one looking, but he was the only one constantly looking. Finally, after the fifth time, she stared at him, almost immediately catching him glancing her way, then instantly looking away when he caught her stare. 'Great,' she thought, 'Logan's winged monkeys are scouting me now.'

During lunch, Dick did the same thing, but since Veronica was seated facing towards the 09er table, it was a lot harder for him to stare at her without Veronica noticing. After a few minutes of this, Wallace sat down. He noticed Veronica staring at something over his shoulder and finally asked, "What's going on?"

Veronica knew she looked puzzled as she answered Wallace, "I'm not sure. Dick Casablancas keeps staring at me. He started doing it in English. He's been doing it all lunch long."

Wallace shrugged. "Weird, but not particularly life threatening."

Veronica looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right."

Wallace solemnly stated, "By the way, the latest rumor is that you killed Logan's mother and made him watch a video of it."

Veronica mouth dropped open. And hung open. Finally, she got out, "Whaaattt?"

Wallace shrugged. "Nobody knows exactly what happened between you and Echolls. So they're just making stuff up. My least favorite is that you told him you were pregnant with his baby." They both shuddered. "Also, that you've been putting out for Logan, but that his mother caught the two of you en flagrante and banned you from the house."

Veronica felt sick. "That's just... nasty. Like I would procreate with an Echolls."

Wallace suddenly brightened. "Hey, did you see today's paper?"

Glad of the change of subject, Veronica shook her head. "No, Dad took it to work with him early."

Wallace wore a smug expression. "Well, well, well. Looks like I got the 411 before you did this time, Veronica. I..."

Veronica interrupted him. "Do I have to beat you to get it out of you, Wallace? Gimme!"

Grinning, he handed her the paper. It was the Neptune Navigator with the headline "County Commissioner's Office Investigates Sheriff's Department". "Okay, this is pretty awesome. I guess the tape got played by more than just the local station here."

Wallace shook his head at her. "You kidding? In paragraph three, they walk about how it was played on _all_ of the affiliates in both San Diego _and_ LA. Apparently there's talk about a state investigation by the CBI."

Veronica's mouth opened like a fish. "Holy smoke. It must have been a slow news day."

Wallace shrugged. "Maybe. I'm glad that jerk is getting some of what's coming to him. I appreciate you doing this because of what he did to me."

Guiltily, Veronica looked up at Wallace. She could tell that he read something in her expression. Slowly, he shook his head. "You didn't do this for me, did you?"

Veronica felt lightheaded. The last thing she wanted to think about was that day. After a moment, she got things under control. She put hand on his shoulder. "I didn't do it just for you. But you were the final straw, you know?"

Wallace looked at her and seemingly again read something in her expression. Something he didn't like. Carefully, as if she were porcelain, he said, "If you ever want to talk about things, you can you know. To me."

Veronica squeezed his shoulder again before letting her hand fall to her side. "Thanks, Wallace."

Just then the bell rang. Veronica continued to sit there as Wallace got up to head back to class. Dick also stayed sitting. After most of the people sitting around them took off, Veronica abruptly got up and hurried over to Dick. He saw her coming, but too late to escape. Veronica sat down across from him and stared. He stared back as if unimpressed. Finally, she spoke, "Dick Casablancas."

"Veronica Mars."

"Why are you staring at me, Dick?"

He blurted out, "Logan hates you." 

Veronica just shook her head. "This, I'm aware of. What does that have to do with you staring at me?"

He shrugged and leaned back. "Just putting it out there." 

Veronica leaned forward. "You know, I can destroy you."

Dick looked unworried, but finally offered, "Logan wanted me to report back to him on how you are."

Surprised, Veronica asked, "How I am?"

"You know, what you're doing, how you seem to be feeling. That kind of stuff."

"Why?"

Dick shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. If my bud wants a skank report, I give him a skank report. I don't have to know the details."

At the word, skank, Veronica scowled at Dick. "Dick, I believe you. But call me skank again, and I wonder what mystery ailment your new truck will develop."

For the first time, Dick looked worried. Veronica had sabotaged his new truck last year over and over after she'd figured out who was the primary person giving her flat tires. She'd kept changing the spark plug wires so that it misfired, ultimately locking up the engine. He'd get it fixed, then she would do it again. When her flat tires had trickled off to just a few, she'd eased up on Dick's truck, but by then it was too late. The engine was shot from too much crossfiring. Veronica had heard that rather than get a new engine, Dick had opted for a new truck.

Abruptly, he stood up. "I'm outta here. You look fine. Ska... er, annoying, but fine." With that, he walked off.

Veronica wondered what that was about.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat in his room, trying to occupy himself during his suspension. He'd tried Halo and every other video game he had, but nothing worked. Not even porn. He couldn't even sleep. Every time he tried, he'd see himself standing over a supine Veronica, her skull crushed. The rage he'd fanned against her yesterday had died to ashes today as the reality that he was his father's son came through.

Before, he'd always been able to tell himself that no matter what traits he shared with his parents, he could avoid going down the same road as them. He'd never drink and pop pills until he was practically comatose like his mother. And he'd never beat and bully someone weaker than him physically like his father.

He'd kept that image intact throughout all of the tormenting that he'd done to Veronica. No matter what, he wouldn't descend into the physical. The closest he'd come was Shelley Pomeroy's party when he and the others had done body shots off of Veronica, taking pictures and everything. But he'd never hurt her. Until yesterday.

Logan had been so close. Staring down into the those big gray eyes as she'd taunted him about making him cry. The sheer rush of adrenaline from his rage had later made him sick, a poison inside of him. But what had later been a poison, at the time had burned through him like nitrous oxide, heightening his emotions and letting loose something dark inside of him. Something that didn't think hurting someone physically was wrong.

Logan had crushed that dark side when he'd realized what he'd almost done. Thinking about it had made him vomit a dozen times since yesterday. How had she been able to look at him, so unafraid, so unable to believe he wouldn't strike her? How? How was it possible that Veronica Mars could believe Logan Echolls wasn't a monster when he knew he was. After yesterday, he knew what he was.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica was sitting at her desk when she saw the County Commissioner and 'Deputy' Lamb come into the office. They marched up to her desk and and the Commissioner announced, "We're here to see Keith Mars."

Veronica's eyebrows rose, but she got up and walked over to her dad's office. Looking in, she said, "Dad, you'll never guess who's here..." She broke off when her dad waved for her to bring them in.

Feeling even more puzzled like she'd stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone, Veronica stepped away from her dad's office and told the two men waiting, "Detective Mars will see you now."

Both men stepped past her and closed the door behind them. Veronica went back to doing her homework, even though she was distracted by the thought of what was going on in there. 'Would it be a crime,' she thought, 'If I bug my dad's office?' Concluding it would probably be, but that she'd get off on the likely note that her dad wouldn't press charges. Veronica still concluded it would be a bad idea.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Keith Mars sat back in his chair with a big smile on his face after his visitors left. He looked over as Veronica came in, intense curiosity on her face. He had the facetious thought that if you could bottle curiosity and dose someone with it, that is what they would look like. He decided to have a moment of fun. "Hi, honey, how's your homework going?"

Veronica actually jumped up and down a second in frustration. "No. No. No! Tell me before I explode!"

Keith started laughing and after a moment his daughter joined in. It was times like this that he could see the girl she'd been. He still didn't know what had happened to change her so dramatically, but one day soon he would find out that secret. Shaking off the moment of seriousness, he addressed his daughter, "Honey, you are looking at the new Lead Investigator into Ethical Practices for Balboa County."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "Wha- huh?"

Keith knew he had an unhealthy amount of glee on his face as he explained. "There have been multiple allegations in recent past that the Sheriff's Department is rife with corruption. Everything from seizing kegs found at high school parties to shaking down businesses in the Hispanic section of town. But nothing came of this because there was no solid proof. That tape, though, blew the roof off of things. Proof of malfeasance and corruption that could not be denied. The County Commissioner received a tip off that the Neptune Register in conjunction with the LA Times is doing an expose on corruption in Neptune."

Veronica started moving, as if the nervous energy she contained had to have some kind of outlet or she'd explode. "Okaaayyy. Let me get this straight. Lamb's guys got busted accepting 'favor' from dancers at the Seventh Veil and now you're in charge of busting them for that?"

Grinning, Keith announced, "That about sums it up. Don was about to have a heart attack right here in my office at the idea that I am now free to poke around his department finding "unethical practices" to my hearts content. But it was either that, or County Commissioner Wacker was going to support a recall election for Don to protect his own behind."

Veronica's grin fell and suddenly she looked unsure. "What about Mars Investigations?"

Keith smiled reassuringly at his daughter. "I'll be keeping the agency. That's the beauty of it. I can pretty much set my hours. All I have to do it turn in a weekly report, nicely typed up, showing the hours I spent checking things. I only need to put in fifteen hours a week on average, more if something big goes down, to pull down $35,000 a year."

Veronica looked surprised and excited. "Seriously? That would come in handy. Oooh, you can get me a pony!"

Laughing, Keith crossed the room and pulled his daughter into a hug. "No ponies, sweetheart, but maybe I can save enough to pay for Stanford if we're careful."

Veronica had a calculating look on her face. "You know if you charged them the hourly rate of $50, that would actually be $39,000 per year."

Keith nodded, amused. "I pointed that out to them when they balked at the number I put out. Turns out $35,000 is a bargain compared to some of the other things they were considering."

Keith dismissed the money and thought about Veronica in college. He would do anything to see his daughter make it into Stanford and into an executive position in a Fortune 500 company. Keith was aware that Veronica harbored dreams on being an FBI agent, another worthy endeavor, but one he would prefer she didn't follow up on, if only to try to keep her safe. He'd already failed once as evidenced by the drastic change in her personality. The last thing Keith wanted to was to fail his daughter a second time.

But tonight wasn't a time to dwell on regrets, but to celebrate good fortune. Keith looked over at his daughter with a thoughtful expression. "Now if only I had someone to type those reports..."

Veronica was backing away from him rapidly, shaking her head. "Uh uh! No way, Jose. Ain't gonna happen, Pops! You're just going to have to type up your own reports. Me? I'll be busy working on my application to Stanford."

Keith smiled at the daughter he loved as she walked out of his office. "You just do that, pumpkin."

"Hey!"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Wallace gave Veronica a hip bump as he walked up next to her on the bright shiny Friday morning. Her phone call to him the night before about her dad's new position made him smile so much that his mom had asked if he had a new girlfriend. Wallace had almost told her it was better, but Alicia Fennel was a good, Christian woman who believed in turning the other cheek. He, on the other hand, was going with Veronica that Old Testament was the way to go. An eye for an eye, then cut off the other person's head, just to make sure.

"So, given any thoughts to something other than movie night?"

Veronica shrugged. "Not really, why?"

Wallace pulled the flier he'd picked up yesterday and showed it to her. "How about this? I think it's a party."

She scowled as she looked over the flier. One day, when they were better friends, he was going to tell her how cute she looked when she scowled. Like one of those little laps dogs when they barked. Then he reconsidered. On second thought, the lap dog couldn't take horrific vengeance upon you for mocking it. Veronica, on the other hand...

Veronica handed it back to him. "It's a party. But not for undesirables like us. It's all in code to keep the riff raff away."

Wallace looked at the cryptic flier. "Code?"

"Yeah, look. The moon tells you that it starts when it gets dark. The hourglass indicates sand, which means it a beach, and the K's and 9's tell you it's Dog Beach. The little eggs mean Friday. So tonight."

Wallace looked at his friend. "How do you know all that?"

Veronica got a far away look on her face for a moment, then shook it off. "I used to be one of them. Back before Lilly Kane was murdered. Back when I dated Duncan Kane."

"I see." Wallace wanted to ask more, but didn't want to drag out painful memories. Sometimes, it seemed like all Veronica had were painful memories. At least with him, they were slowly building up some good ones. "You take care of yourself, Veronica. I'll see you on Monday."

"True dat." With that, Veronica walked away laughing.

Wallace just shook his head sadly. White people should not be allowed to watch black comedies. Not at all. The Wayan Brothers had a lot to answer for.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat on the boulder drinking his beer, a casual arm resting on his latest blonde bimbo. Caitlyn Ford wasn't anything to write home about, but at least she was easy. While not a match made in Heaven, they both got what they were looking for from the relationship. Logan got laid, and Caitlyn basked in his social status.

At the moment, he was just grateful he didn't have school again until Monday. Logan had heard so many stupid rumors of the confrontation between him and Veronica Mars that he never wanted to hear or start another. Like his getting her pregnant. Talk about an immaculate conception.

Logan felt better about things today. Yesterday had been a low point in his life. Maybe the lowest since his dad first started beating him. But he'd made a decision. No more Veronica Mars. No more rumors. No more flats. No more. And it had brought him... peace was too strong a word. But something inside of him had relaxed at the idea of not spending any more time or energy on his petite nemesis.

Tonight he was just going to get drunk, get laid, and forget all about Veronica Mars. Logan saw Duncan walking up accompanied by someone he didn't know. After slapping hands with Duncan, he asked, "So, who's your date?"

Duncan looked nonplussed a moment. Caitlyn supplied the answer. "It's Troy Vandergraff. His father's the architect who built the County Museum."

Logan didn't like that Caitlyn knew Troy that well, but she also knew better than to wander. He commented, "Oh. Well, aren't you the little social columnist."

Duncan finally found his voice, "Troy, this is Logan. I guess you already know Caitlin."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, from the marina, right?"

Caitlyn nodded her head. Logan only half listened to her reply, surprised her head didn't fall off like one of those bobble headed dolls, as she said, "So, aren't you supposed to be going back east for school?"

Troy grinned. "Change of plans. The parents decided they were going to be staying in So Cal so I am enrolling here on Monday."

Caitlyn cheered, "Yay."

In a dry tone, Logan commented, "Well, lucky us, huh?"

Troy glanced around. "Hey, anyone know if Veronica is going to be here tonight?"

Caitlyn wasn't cheering as she said in a petulant tone, "Veronica Mars? Why would you care if she's going to be here?"

Troy looked surprised at Caitlyn's vehemence. "I figured she was going to be here is all. I mean, you guys are friends, right?" He looked from Logan back to Duncan, neither who appeared to have an answer.

Logan caught Duncan's eye and with slight widening of his eyes asked a question which Duncan gave a minuscule nod. Logan knew Duncan would answer his question about what was going on with Troy whenever they were alone next. In the meantime, Duncan broke the ice,

With only a slight awkwardness, "So how's the party doing, man?"

Logan was about to answer when he saw PCHers at the kegs and bothering the girls. He got up to deal with it. "Good until the sons of the help showed up. I swear, it's like a wacky sitcom!"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica put the finishing touches on dinner for her and her dad. Lasagna, salad, and bread sticks. She'd almost done deserts for dinner theme with ice cream sundaes, but with the money situation potentially looking up, she figured they could eat some real food instead.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Veronica rolled her eyes fondly at Keith's shtick. He was almost never truly funny, but when you loved someone, it didn't matter. She called, "Dinner is ready. Oh, and I have a favor to ask."

Keith Mars popped his head out of his bedroom having changed out of the suit and tie he wore to the office. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "A favor you say? I wonder what that could be? New shoes for the dance? A new dress perhaps?"

"Yeah, because I'm going to a dance with Wallace." Too late, Veronica clamped her hands over her mouth.

Keith's eyes widened in interest. "Who, perchance, is this Wallace? A suitor perhaps? Should I meet this young man? He is young, right?" 

Veronica sighed. "Young, yes. He's in my grade. Not a suitor. But, maybe, a friend."

Keith's eyes softened at the word 'friend.' "That's great, honey. What was the favor you needed?"

Veronica thought for a second, then rushed it out. "Can we share our secrets tonight? Please, please, please?"

Keith's eyebrows went up. "Can't stand not knowing that secret I alluded to earlier in the week."

Irritated at being caught, Veronica kicked the ground, scuffing her shoe on the carpet. "No."

Keith smiled and nodded. "No problem, honey. We can definitely do this tonight. After dinner and my Friday night foot rub by my adoring daughter."

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know what you've been smoking but these hands?" She raised her hands for emphasis. "Are getting nowhere near those feet." She pointed at Keith's feet.

Keith shrugged. "Then after dinner. Besides, I have a new idea that will add a small twist to our secrets." With that, he started in on dinner, obviously enjoying his food.

Veronica looked at him in dismay. She hadn't even had a chance to get used to the all of one week old way of sharing secrets and he had to add a twist? Maybe her dad secretly hated her and wanted her to suffer. That had to be it. Definitely. Because not only had he changed things, but from the slow deliberate way he was eating, she was going to have to wait at least forty-five minutes to find out about Celeste Kane. Damn.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five—Secrets Achanging

Veronica stared at her dad as he chased the last bit of lettuce around his plate with his fork. He glanced over at her and she gave him raised brows. Keith sat back with a belch and said in an Italian accent, "That's some fine lasagna!"

"You're not Italian." Veronica pointed out in a reasonable tone of voice.

"I might be. Mars. Maybe that's Roman or something. And they became the Italians."

Veronica could almost feel the click as her eyes moved from her eye roll. Then she had to smile as he dad grabbed the last breadstick and ate it. "You know, if you keep this up, they're going to come up with a new nickname for you, one of those affectionately misleading ones like 'Tiny'."

Keith patted his stomach in satisfaction. "I eat like that everyday, and they can go right ahead."

Veronica was almost gritting her teeth by this point. "Come on, Pops. I believe we have some secrets to be sharing. You'll tell me what I want to know about Celeste Kane, and I'll tell you all about Leroy, Chico, and Pablo."

Keith shook his head. "First, we need to talk about the change in the rules."

"Darn! I thought you might have forgotten about that. You are getting older. Early senility I think it's called."

Keith pretended to forget. "Early what? What did you say? I can't hear you."

Veronica playfully pushed him. "Senility, not deafness."

Keith suddenly became serious. He asked, "Ready to get started, honey?"

In a small voice, Veronica answered, "No, not really."

At his speculative look, she changed her mind. "Let's do it. What is the change you wanted?"

Keith sighed. "Here's the thing. I know that earlier in the week you wanted to know about Celeste Kane. I am willing to tell you about the situation. In detail. But here's the thing. I wanted to give you a chance to tell me in detail about what happened with Logan. I'll let you use that as the secret you tell me. Just this once. Then if I think it's important, I'll let you decide between two secrets which you want to know more."

Veronica shook her head in exasperation. "It's a good thing I'm a Mars or I would never have been able to follow that." Did she just imagine her dad flinched slightly at that? Veronica decided she must have. Nothing she'd said could cause any kind of reaction like that. "Grrrr. I agree."

As her dad waiting patiently, Veronica decided how to go about telling me and what spin she wanted to put on it. Then remembering the theme of their discussion, pushed all thoughts of spinning the story out of her head and just started talking. "Logan confronted me in the parking lot outside of school the other day..."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat back on the couch, his game controller in his hand. "Want to go again?"

Duncan shook his head. "Nah. You'll probably just kick my ass again."

"Of course, grasshopper. You learn at feet of the master."

They sat in what, at first glance, appeared to be companionable silence for a while. Finally Logan asked, "So what's the deal with you, anyway?"

Duncan looked surprised at the question. He obviously thought Logan was going to ask about Troy Vandergraff. Logan did plan to make that a topic of discussion, but first he needed to ask something that had been a point of interest since before Lilly's death.

Duncan shrugged, avoiding Logan's eyes. "I don't know what you mean, man."

Logan jumped up in frustration. "Yeah, _man_, you do. You've been so goddamned spaced out for the last year that you're driving me insane. Even when you're here, you're not. We're supposed to be friends, but you don't talk to me anymore. When you broke up with Veronica, you never told me the reason why. I imagined all kinds of things, from her cheating on you with the pool boy to her secretly being a guy, but you _never_ told me. When Lilly died, you never talked to me about how you felt. Or let me tell you how I felt. I was dying every day. Fuck!"

Duncan made a conciliatory gesture. "Logan..."

"Don't. Were we ever really friends? Or did we just hang out because I dated your sister?"

Duncan swallowed visibly. "We're friends. We've been friends since you moved to Neptune. You know that."

Logan could feel his rage awakening inside of him. He wanted to beat the crap out of Duncan. But he ruthlessly tamped it back down. He. Would. Not. Be. His. Father's. Son. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he continued the discussion. "How would I know that? How? Old friend. Good buddy."

Duncan looked restless and apathetic as he stared anywhere but at Logan. He looked so much like Logan's mom, Lynn, that is made Logan's rage increase again. Then the light came on and he understood. 'How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have seen this before?' Logan thought. He couldn't help exploding. "Goddamned motherfucking son of a bitch! Drugs! That's it, isn't it? You're taking fucking anti-depressants! I knew something was up. I knew it!"

Duncan looked back at him, his expression puzzled, as if he was trying to figure out something. "Logan, I..."

Logan held up a hand. "It's like there's a blanket between you and the world. No wonder you're acting that way. How long?"

Duncan shrugged. "Logan, my mom..."

"Fuck Celeste Kane. Fuck her and the broomstick she rode to town on. I don't give two shits what she said. I care what you're saying. Tell me or we're through. You can get the fuck out of here forever!" Logan knew he was coming on strong, but he needed to know.

Duncan caved. "Since a week after I broke up with Veronica."

Logan cursed, "Fuck, man! Why would she want you on anti-depressants? Over a break up with a girl?"

Duncan wouldn't meet his eyes. Nor answer his questions. "I want off of them. I've been thinking about quitting. But my doctor warned me that quitting cold turkey would cause a lot of issues. I don't know if I can handle it."

Logan put his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "You can. I'll help you. Even if it's just handing you a drink after you puke. Beer be okay?" Maybe it was too early to joke, but Logan had been joking too long in the face of death or at least in the face of physical violence, to let things like this bother him.

Duncan's gaze had signs of life for the first time since they began their discussion. "Had some experience with that?"

Logan swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Some."

Duncan sat there. After a moment, he said, "Troy likes Veronica. He always has."

It was such a nonsequitar that Logan just stared. "What?"

Duncan looked angry, his emotions spiking. "They met several times during the summers when Troy's family would come down. But it was the summer before freshman year that he started flirting with Veronica."

"Where was I?" Logan asked, stunned.

Duncan gave him a small smile. "You were always taking off in the summer. Doing promotions with your mom and dad. That's when he would be here."

Logan just shook his head. "Well, I'm not doing _that_ anymore. So he wanted Veronica?" Logan wasn't why he even wanted to know. After all, he wanted nothing more to do with the petite blonde. But it somehow bothered him to think of the guy he'd just met on the beach dating Veronica. Troy was a little too... slick for the girl he remembered. Maybe even for the new Veronica Mars.

"Well, I asked her out about then. If it wasn't for Troy, I'm not sure I would have had the courage. He backed off, but I always knew. He'd watch her and have that look. You know?"

Logan nodded. "So why bring him to the party if you're worried about him dating your trailer park ex?"

Duncan frowned at Logan's description of Veronica, while inwardly Logan cursed himself. Oh well, he was going to have the occasional bout of regression. He'd been tormenting her for months now. If he occasionally slipped and called her a heartless bitch or a cum-guzzling slut to her face, that was just habit. Nothing to do with hating her.

"I wanted to keep an eye on him."

Logan smiled. "How Machiavellian of you. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And you knew Veronica wasn't going to be at the party."

Duncan nodded. "Yeah. So it would make him waste a day."

"He's still going to be around for the year. What do you plan to do about that?"

Duncan closed his eyes as if pain. Logan felt his worry increase as he stared at his friend. Finally, Duncan's eyes opened. With obvious sincerity, he softly said, "I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead."

Logan's eyes gleamed. He needed a new project now that Project Destroy Veronica was over. "I think that together, we can come up with something."

Duncan's expression lightened. "Thanks, man."

"That's what friends are for," Logan said, smiling. And it was true. Logan guessed he and Duncan _were_ friends after all. And he'd help him as much as possible. Even if he hated Veronica Mars for betraying him. For betraying them.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Keith could feel his face growing heated as he listened to Veronica finish up. With great restraint, he asked, "He broke your headlights? That's it?"

She nodded. "Weevil fixed them for free for me."

Keith bit instantly at the familiar name. "Eli Navarro? Why was he there?"

Veronica shrugged. "I had done him a favor. He was just confirming things."

"And he couldn't call?" Keith managed to keep his voice under control, but only just. The last thing he thought he'd learn when he'd started this was that Veronica was not only consorting with the wrong types, but Logan had escalated his harrassment to physical violence. "Veronica..."

Hurriedly, she interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say. Logan would never hurt me. I don't like him. Sometimes I hate him. But he won't hurt me. And Weevil..."

Keith could feel his control slipping. "Weevil won't hurt you? Maybe he wouldn't. Unless you embarrassed him in front of his gang. Then who knows what he'd do."

Veronica met his eyes squarely. "Weevil won't hurt me either. Besides, I already embarrassed him."

Keith sighed. "What happened, Veronica?"

As he listened to her explanation of what she'd done to Weevil during their multiple confrontations, Keith felt both tremendous admiration and just as great trepidation. Veronica had stood toe to toe with the baddest boy in Neptune High, never mind Logan Echolls, and had played him like a violin. And he'd ended up owing her a favor even with the car repair. He was interrupted from his reverie by Veronica.

"You know, if you sit with your face like that too long, it'll stick like that? Also, I expect credit for next week's secret for the video information." At Keith's look, Veronica defended herself. "What? That's good stuff."

Keith pushed past her chatter. "Why did you do that with the video? Switch it out?"

Veronica didn't meet his eyes. Keith needed to know. "Veronica?"

"Fine. I'll tell you, but I want credit for two weeks."

"One."

"Two. Non-negotiable. It's a big deal."

Keith sighed. "Fine. Two weeks."

Veronica had a calculating look on her face. "Dad, you could go ahead and tell me the two secrets you would be telling me next week and the week after now. That way we'd be even."

Keith smiled, not sure if he should be proud or concerned at Veronica's bargaining prowess. "And what would happen to Dadddy/Daughter Day? No, if you wanted that as part of the bargain, you should have said so before we made a deal."

Veronica shrugged, then grinned impishly. "I thought it was worth a try."

Keith Mars cleared his voice. "Ummmm?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to get Don Lamb fired."

Keith knew his face had gone slack with disbelief. He made a conscious effort to close his mouth. "What?"

Veronica looked as fierce as a hawk about to stoop onto prey as she outlined her plan. "I took the video and exchanged it for the Sac-n-Pac video. I sent it into every news outlet around. My intent was to embarrass Lamb. To show everyone around just how incompetent he is. My end goal is that he will either a) lose an election or b) get recalled. Either way he's gone."

Keith was aghast. "Why would you do that, Veronica?"

Her eyes were like flint as she stared straight into his. "He's a disgrace to the badge. He can't be trusted to solve crimes. He is taking bribes. Lamb is scum. He's so much scum that scum doesn't trust him."

Keith slowly moved to his daughter and slowly fold his arms around her. After a moment, her angry stiffness faded and she hugged him back. Finally, he pushed her back just far enough to look her in the face. "I agree with most of what you said, but what you're doing is dangerous. Really dangerous. While I don't believe that Don is a violent man, if you put him in a corner, there is no telling what he might do."

Veronica looked stubborn. "He'll never see me coming." With a look of almost embarrassment, she said, "He really isn't the smartest person out there. Either of us can run rings around him."

Keith just nodded. Unfortunately for Balboa County, what Veronica had just said was the unvarnished truth. "Did you show up to the courtroom where he got embarrassed by the judge?"

Veronica looked down. "Maybe." Then she looked back up. "But I didn't gloat. I pretended to be as shocked as the rest of them. He didn't know it was me."

Keith sighed. "He could find out. Veronica, I could find out if it was me. Plus you committed a crime to do this."

"You're ten times the investigator he is. And the crime I committed was only peripherally about Don Lamb. It was mostly to save Wallace's butt. I'll compromise with you. I'll tell you before I do anything else. Get your okay."

Keith tried not to look doubtful. He wanted this new secret-free relationship to work. But this worried him. Finally, he agreed, "Okay. But I want to know ahead of time. No going around me. And no giving me any fait accompli's. I'll make the decision."

Veronica leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's my dad."

"Damn straight."

Veronica gave him a look of interest. "Sooo, what's the other secret you want to tell me?"

Keith sighed. "After hearing you and what happened, you should know about this. It's about Logan. And it would probably bear directly on what happened when he confronted you on the beach."

Veronica stared up at him, her mouth open. Keith wondered which she would choose. To know about the mother of her ex or about her nemesis.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica shook her head at her dad and gave him a reproachful look. "That's evil. You should be ashamed of yourself." At Keith's innocent look, she continued, "Don't think I don't know what's going on. You really don't want to tell me about Celeste Kane so you're trying to distract me with something juicy."

"Is it working?"

"Yes, dammit! It's working. What is the secret about Logan?"

Keith teased. "You're sure? I wouldn't want you to have buyer's remorse afterwards."

Veronica gave him a narrow eyed look and grumped, "Just tell me already."

Veronica saw Keith's face go from amused to serious. He hesitated a moment as if to try to find the words, then started, "I think Logan Echolls is being abused by his father."

Veronica felt like someone had just hit her with a baseball bat. "Wha..at?"

"When I was sheriff I kept seeing a suspicious pattern of bruises on Logan. Most cops become familiar with these types of situations. I had just started an investigation into the situation when Lilly Kane was murdered. I never had a chance to follow up with it."

Veronica could see the guilt that Keith still carried around evident in his face. She wanted to yell at him that he should have done something to protect Logan, but she wasn't so delusional that she didn't understand how things worked in Neptune. Even as sheriff, Keith Mars would have to work carefully around someone like Aaron Echolls. Even when he had actual evidence of wrongdoing, the Kanes had still gotten him thrown out of office. The only thing that spoke in Neptune was money and power, neither of which the Mars family possessed. So instead of berating him, Veronica hugged Keith, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

He sighed. "Yeah, I tell myself that when I have trouble sleeping. I don't even know how bad it was. Or how often it happened."

Veronica remembered something. "Dad?"

"What, honey?"

"I remember a few times that Logan didn't take his shirt off when we were at the Echolls' pool.

It was me, Duncan, Lilly, and him. And he spent the entire time out of the water in a long-sleeved shirt. It was way too hot for one, too."

Keith tucked her head under his chin. She could hear his steady heartbeat. "I wish you had told me earlier. I would have tried to do something."

She felt him stroke her hair. "That's why I didn't. I know you would have tried. And most likely Aaron would have denied it. Even Logan would have probably denied it. You would have been painted as a hysterical teenage girl. Maybe even delusional. That's what men like Aaron do. How they get away with things."

"Why would Logan deny it?" Veronica leaned back away from her dad so she could see his face as she waited for his reply.

Keith looked sad as he told her, "I don't know, honey. I don't pretend to be a psychologist. Shame? Oftentimes, the victim thinks it's their fault. A lot of cases go unreported for years. Others never are. Then something happens. An explosion between the abuser and the abused that can result in the death of one or the other."

"Dad, we're still taking cases for Aaron Echolls. Why would we work for someone like that?" Veronica wasn't even mad when she asked. She _knew_ Keith had a reason for doing so.

Keith's eyes grew coldly furious and Veronica felt a shiver go down her spine as they met hers. "Veronica, we have an obligation to maintain the privacy of our clients. And to do the best we can to help them. That doesn't mean that, if in the course of an investigation we come across something illegal, we keep it quiet. Instead, we are obligated to report that to the proper authorities." He smiled a cold, hard, ugly smile. "I work for Aaron Echolls because one day I hope to catch him doing something illegal that I can nail him to the wall for."

Veronica was surprised, but realized she shouldn't have been. She was her father's daughter. And just as she wanted to nail Lamb to the wall, so did her father want to nail Aaron Echolls. And probably Jake Kane. There were probably a lot of others who had also escaped justice that he was always on the lookout for. And then one day, he would take them down. It was actually kind of genius.

Veronica reached up and gave him another quick, fierce hug as well as a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, Pops."

Keith smiled down at her. "Thanks. I'm proud of you, too."

With a laugh, Veronica went to get ice cream. "Yeah, you are."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Duncan stared at the pill in his hand. It was Saturday morning and his dad was already at work while Celeste was at some fundraiser so he was alone in the house. Alone with just him and the little white pills.

Duncan had agreed with Logan to stop taking the anti-depressants, but if he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Not of the effects of the pills. Instead, all he could think about was how he was going to feel once the pills wore off. And he no longer had that layer of fog between him and Lilly. Between him and Veronica.

Logan had told him he was strong. That they were friends. Duncan knew that Logan would be there for him because Logan valued friendship and loyalty more than anything else. It was why he'd gone after Veronica so vehemently. It was why Duncan could count on him to be there for him.

Now if he could just count on himself. With a shudder, Duncan let the pill fall into the drain. There. It would take a couple of days for him to start feeling things, but by this time on Monday, he would be alive again. Alive for the first time since Celeste told him about Veronica being his sister. That he had gotten to second base with his sister. And so much worse later. Almost, he wanted the pill back. Almost. But no.

No two ways about it. Duncan Kane was ready to live again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six—Secrets Betray**

**Author's Note:** I am a huge LoVe shipper. I wasn't planning to have LoVe in this story. Or if so, only peripherally. But I always let the characters tell the story. And they both demanded this. So it's here. LoVe. Expect more of it. Sheesh.

Logan came awake, throwing off the horrific images in his mind, aware of familiar feeling in his stomach. He just barely made it to the bathroom before he vomited intensely. After finishing, he washed his face and hands, then brushed his teeth. He shivered in the cool air of his room, his body still soaked in sweat from his nightmare.

He had again dreamed of killing Veronica. Worse, when he had gotten to his knees in front of her to check on her, she had morphed into Lilly with the scene changing into the Kane's pool area. Then she was again Veronica, but dressed in Lilly's Pep Squad uniform. It had been disturbing, disgusting, and more than a little frightening.

Logan didn't know what he was going to do. He wished more than anything he had someone to talk to about this. Maybe DK if he got his head on straight. Not that he could talk about something like this yet. Logan just didn't think Duncan could handle it. The other night, he'd had to be the strong one, not allowing any of his deeper feelings about what had happened between him and Veronica to color his discussion with Duncan. It had been hard, sometimes Logan felt like he was dying inside, but it had paid off. If he could get Duncan off of his meds, someday Logan might get his best friend back.

Which reminded Logan that tomorrow was going to be the first day that Duncan was going to be completely anti-depressant free, since all of the crap should be cleared from his system after seventy-two hours. He needed to be there for Duncan as he, more than most, was aware of just how tough it could be to kick the habit of anti-depressants. When Duncan had asked him if he was familiar, Logan had answered to the affirmative, but hadn't expounded. Since it involved his mother's one and only attempt to throw off the medications her life was built around, it wasn't something Logan liked to share. It had been a fucking disaster of epic proportions and the physical abuse Logan had gotten from Aaron as a result had been particularly painful.

Hopefully, hallucinations were the worst that Duncan had to deal with. Well, along with the ever present need to vomit. If he had some of the emotional swings of Logan's mother, it was going to be a difficult few days.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica parked her car in her usual spot. Hopefully there wouldn't be flats today. If there was, she had a new secret weapon. Her dad had shown her how to run a micro camera on a cord up through the wheel wells of her car so that she could have video of anyone who might try to give her a flat. Motion activated, it would take sixty seconds of video once started. Short of them wearing a mask, she would know who it was. Of course, while Veronica was more than willing to embark upon Dick Casablancas-style revenge on someone, it wouldn't really help the situation. Then Keith had explained his idea.

_Flashback_

_Sunday Evening..._

"_No, don't go postal on them or wreck their cars. You can do much worse than that." _

_Veronica cocked her head at her dad. "Really? And what is that, oh wise one?"_

_Keith grinned darkly. "You print up pictures from the video. Take a couple of the flat tire. Then you send their _parents_ the bill. I guarantee you that most of the 09er parents have had more than a little experience paying for the mistakes of their children. But just to make sure, you include a little note that if the matter isn't settled promptly, you'll bring it to the attention of the school and local media. They'll be overnighting you a check. After this happens a couple of times, no one will be messing with your tires. After all who wants their car and or credit card privileges revoked."_

_Veronica grinned, the expression matching her dad's. "Pops, you're an evil genius."_

_Keith pulled her into a hug. "What can I say? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

_End Flashback_

Veronica still wasn't sure if that was really the kind of reputation she wanted. It seemed a bit... plebeian to bill parents. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think that if she did that to Madison, it would go a long way to curbing her worse traits. Although Dick Casablancas' dad probably wouldn't care. And if her dad was right, Aaron Echolls would probably beat Logan for something like that.

Which brought her to another point as she did the final set up on the cameras. What to do about Logan Echolls? Part of her wanted to stay far, far away from him and his problems. If he just left her alone, she would be fine. But the far greater part of her wanted to help Logan. Wanted to see Aaron Echolls get what was coming to him. And for Logan to leave her alone.

It was funny how quick she'd been to believe the worst of Aaron Echolls. Veronica had never been a big fan of Aaron even from before. Something about him just squicked her. Some vibe or another. Veronica had liked his mom. Lynn was always nice to her and seemed sweet, if a bit spacey. 'And maybe a bit of an exhibitionist,' Veronica thought, remembering the tiny bikinis.

Yet somehow, Veronica hadn't been really surprised to find out about Aaron Echolls. Maybe it was her subconscious putting together the years of clues. Or maybe it was just her natural cynicism. Regardless, Veronica decided that if she found out Aaron clubbed baby seals, it wouldn't surprise her.

Of course the realities of her situation also played a bit in her considerations. What could she really do? Aaron Echolls was as untouchable as anyone in Neptune, short of Jake and Celeste Kane. And it was doubtful that Logan would take her help even if offered. It was less than a week ago that he'd broken her headlights. And the other...

Veronica shuddered at the thought of what her dad would have done if she had told him every detail about what happened that day. Keith Mars was incredibly protective of his one and only daughter and if he'd learned that Logan Echolls had raised his hand to her, it was likely he would have been beaten half to death. Maybe even all the way to death.

It was a lie. But a white one, since Veronica was only doing it to protect Logan from retribution that he didn't deserve. It wasn't as if there was even a remote chance that he would have actually struck her. That he'd even raised his hand to her had horrified him completely. He'd looked ghostly as he lurched away.

Maybe she should talk to him. Maybe. She'd needed to think about that one.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"So, whatcha thinking about, Papa-bear?"

Wallace looked horrified. "No, no, no! You did not just call me that. Look, I know I have to put up with a certain amount of insanity because you're a white girl. Girly talk and your girly-girl drama. But I draw the line at cutesy nicknames. If you have to call me something, it should be Dawg, Baller, or Great One."

Veronica mouthed "Great One" with raised brows. Shaking her head, she denied him. "Not going to happen, Wallace. Like you need anymore ego stroking."

He grinned back at her. Then he got serious. "So what did your dad think when you told him about what Logan did at the beach."

'Damn,' Veronica thought. 'I knew I should never have told Wallace about me and my dad's new policy of open communication. Affectionately known as not keeping secrets.' She tried to decided what to tell Wallace. Finally, she decided to go with the truth. Or at least her version of it. Nonchalantly, Veronica shrugged. "He warned me to be careful."

"Riiigghht. You didn't tell him. Veronica Mars, you lied to me."

Veronica shook her head. "I told him. Mostly." She didn't meet Wallace's accusing stare, but instead stared down at the red tabletop. She raised her eyes to meet his. "I couldn't tell him that. He would have killed Logan. Then he'd have gone to prison, leaving me to the tender mercies of Child Services."

"Maybe, but at least Logan would be dead. You need to be careful. That guy's dangerous."

"He's not."

Wallace stared at her like she was insane. "He is. You should tell your dad. Or would you rather I tell him?"

Veronica's mouth dropped open. With a look of almost admiration on her face, battling with consternation, she exclaimed, "Wallace Fennel, I do declare. It seems like it was just last week I was saving you from a biker gang to which you declared your undying friendship and loyalty..."

Wallace interrupted her. "I did?"

Veronica nodded. "It was implied." Then she continued with her diatribe. "Now you are trying to blackmail me, your savior. How does that make any kind of sense?"

Wallace looked unrepentant. "I'm trying to save you."

Veronica gave him such a calculating look that he actually jumped, then made a show of checking his pockets. Veronica shook her head. "How about this? I'll prove that I'm safe from Logan. And you back off from the 411 to my dad. Deal?"

Wallace frowned. "How are you going to do that?"

"Leave it to me. During seventh period, meet in recycling room. Stand behind the periodical recycling. Listen carefully. You are going to learn something."

Wallace seemed to immediately understand what she was driving at. "You can't be alone with him."

Veronica smiled. "I won't be. You'll be there."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat down to lunch, ready to enjoy his pizza. So far, it had been a surprisingly stress-free day. He'd learned from Duncan that Troy wasn't starting school until Tuesday, which gave him an extra day for Operation Keep Mars and Vandergraff Apart to be planned.

Speaking of Duncan, he'd been surprisingly normal today. That is, up until he'd told Logan he kept seeing Lilly walking around and occasionally speaking to him. That was kinda off, but no more than Logan had expected. And Duncan, being Duncan, had so much reserve that no one thought anything of it when he would sit there quietly, not responding to anyone around him, caught up in a mental conversation with a hallucination of his dead sister.

Oddly, it was that, and not the constant vomiting that he told Logan that bothered him the most. Logan knew of three instances so far today where Duncan had tossed his cookies, once barely making it out of class before blowing chunks in the hallway. It would be days before he was better. In the meantime, it just meant the janitorial staff would be earning their princely paychecks.

Logan picked up a piece of pizza to take a bite when his world turned upside down. Veronica Mars got up from her table across from his and marched over. Deliberately standing directly in front of Logan so that he had to look up at her, she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him, a faint sneer on her lips. Then, leaning forward so that only he could hear, she softly said, "Meet me in the recycling room at the beginning of seventh period."

Dick, who was sitting to his left, opened his mouth to make a comment, but never had the chance. Veronica whirled in his direction and said just one word to him. "Truck."

Logan watched with interest as his friend's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Dick so obviously wanted to say something, but didn't. Finally his mouth closed and he went back to eating. Veronica turned her eyes back to him, waiting for his answer.

"No."

She leaned forward, actually giving him a slight view down her shirt, not that she had anything to write home about, but still, they were boobs, which meant you looked. So Logan looked, in an obvious manner, making her lean back quickly. Veronica quickly got his attention back by saying, "I want to talk about what happened last week."

Logan shook his head. Damn her for not taking a hint or even a no for an answer. He'd already decided not to torment her anymore so the last thing he needed was to rehash his meltdown on Friday. Plus he was still trying to get a handle on who he was. And that, he did not want to talk about with one Veronica Mars.

"Logan, meet me or else."

Veronica didn't spell out what "or else" meant, but she didn't need to. Logan decided his imagination was far better than any threat she could have made. Fucking bitch. God, he hated... intensely disliked her. "Fine."

"Fine."

Logan was aware that he wasn't the only one staring at Veronica's ass as she sashayed away. So much for having a good day.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica waited a second before walking into the recycling room. The smell hit her nose. Old newspapers, bottles and cans with various fluids dried or drying in them, and other less wholesome stuff vied for your attention. It wasn't the most glamorous place to meet, but it was completely private. Not like using the ladies room with an out of order sign on the door because you're making a point private, but rather no one will even know you met private.

Veronica made a little moi of disgust as she considered that if the school could be taken as Neptune as a whole, the recycling room would probably be considered the Camelot. Shaking her head to drive that image out of her mind, she waited. Not that she had to wait long. Less than a minute after arriving she had company. Company, that is, other than Wallace, hiding behind the periodical stack who had just sneezed. 'Keep it together, Fennel,' Veronica thought fiercely, as her target came in the door.

Logan strode into the room as if he owned it, surveying the landscape with a look of distaste on his face. Then he acted as if he just noticed Veronica and walked up to her. "What do you want?"

Veronica stared up at the angry features of her nemesis here at Neptune High. It's obligatory psychotic jackass. Great. Now she didn't know what to say. Talk about the abuse? Keep quiet? Veronica might have stood there all day staring at Logan if he hadn't rolled his eyes and snarked, "Great, what a fucking waste of time. I have better things to be doing than this."

Veronica snapped out of her funk with a snarl, "Going to beat someone else with a tire iron, today?"

Logan's shoulders actually hunched as if from a blow, making Veronica instantly regretful. He gave her a cold look that hid something else. "No. Only you bring that out in me."

Veronica bit back her response, instead apologizing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you'd never hurt me."

Logan's eyes flashed dangerously as his mouth worked soundlessly. Then he moved into her space, grabbing her arms and pushing Veronica up against the wall. "You know? YOU KNOW? How do you know that, pray tell? How do you know I wouldn't bash your brains in?"

Veronica refused to be intimidated, although she could admit, at least to herself, that she wasn't enjoying Logan manhandling her. With absolute reassurance, she confirmed, "Because as much as I hate you, I have never once been afraid of you. Not even right now."

Logan let go of her as if she was burning him, stepping back. "You shouldn't be so sure. I could have hurt you. I was so goddamned angry at you."

Tentatively, Veronica reached out and touched Logan's arm. "You wouldn't. You didn't. That's not who you really are." She gave him an amused look. "I bet you tossed your cookies when you got home."

He pointedly looked at her hand on his arm. When she didn't remove it, he grudgingly said, "I didn't make it home. I was throwing up less than a mile away. Those pussies in the car thought the bikers were going to get us and didn't want to stop. I ended up throwing up out the window." His eyes eyes sharpened as he stared down at her. "What bikers were they talking about? Was it Weevil? What happened?"

'He seemed awfully interested for someone who hated her,' Veronica thought. She removed her hand and took a step back. 'Might as well try the honesty policy with Logan, too,' she decided. "Yeah. I did him a favor. He was coming to collect." She got in a little dig as she said, "Good thing you left when you did. He really doesn't like you and it would have been fifteen on four."

Logan stared at her, his eyes hot again. "I'm not scared of Weevil."

'I bet you aren't,' Veronica thought to herself, only realizing she'd said it aloud when she saw the faintly amused look in Logan's eyes. She felt herself flush slightly as he smirked at her. Veronica felt shocked as she realized she was having an almost civilized conversation with Logan Echolls.

Then he had to go ruin it by asking, "What did you want, Veronica. Surely it wasn't to reassure me I'm nothing like my father." Logan probably hadn't meant to say the last based upon his angry frown, but Veronica was willing to take any ins that presented themselves.

Emphatically, she said, "Logan, you're nothing like your father."

Curiously, he looked stricken as if she'd insulted him at some unknown level. Carefully, Veronica touched Logan's arm again, muttering almost to herself, "I never liked your dad. Creepy bastard." At Logan's shocked look, Veronica rolled her eyes. "You had to know how I felt about him. How I never let myself be alone with him. He gave me the heebie jeebies."

Logan just shook his head, the shocked look in his eyes still there. Veronica said, "Lilly knew. Duncan, of course, didn't. I thought you did."

Logan didn't respond, so Veronica continued, "Even when we were enemies, I trusted you more than Aaron, Logan. I knew, deep down, that you would never hurt me."

Logan's eyes were wild and Veronica thought he might have bolted without the hand she had on his arm and the softness of her words. In a low voice she strained to hear, he asked, "How can you trust me, Veronica Mars? I have done my best to make your life a living hell. I obviously failed miserably, but still, how?"

Shaking her own head in confusion, Veronica didn't know what to say. Finally, she shrugged and said, "I can't explain it. I..."

Logan interrupted her. "I want to know something, Veronica."

Veronica tentatively agreed to answer, saying, "What is that?"

"Did you ever take this thing between us seriously?"

Confused, she asked, "This thing? What do you mean?"

His voice getting angry again, Logan shook her hand off and paced in front of her, throwing her the occasional glance as he spoke. "I mean this. Our being enemies. My tormenting you. Did it even affect you?"

Veronica kept the hurt look off of her face. It wasn't as if she hadn't had the practice. "I don't know how you can ask that. I cried for two months straight. Every day."

His mouth curled into a cruel sneer. "And then you stopped. I got the feeling from the other day that you could have said a lot worse to me than you did. Why not? Am I not worth your A game? Why?"

"Because I never stopped hoping we would be friends again one day," Veronica said, seeing the surprise on his face. She shrugged. "I didn't see any point in burning bridges with you. After a while, nothing you said really hurt me. I didn't let it."

Logan seemed unwilling to address what she was really saying and focused on something random. "After Christmas, you never cried again. How about that, Veronica? How did you suddenly get so tough? You're the toughest bitch I know."

Veronica had been trying not to let Logan push her buttons. But despite her best intentions, he was doing it. Again. Hotly she responded, "I could ask you the same question. How did you get so tough, Logan Echolls? Who did what to you?"

When he didn't answer, instead glancing at the door as if to leave, Veronica attacked. "I'll tell you what, Logan. I'll make a bargain with you."

Logan turned back to her, frowning.. "What bargain?"

Her eyes cold and penetrating, Veronica told him, "You tell me your deepest, darkest secret. The one you don't want me or anyone else to know and I'll tell you everything. Every secret I've been keeping about the reason why I'm tougher, meaner, and all around more nasty than you will ever be."

Logan seemed to instinctively step back. "I don't think so."

Veronica closed the gap between them. Staring right up into his face, she searched his eyes. "Scared?"

"You really are a bitch!" Logan snarled. Veronica mocked him by mouthing his words, bouncing lightly on her toes.

Logan actually growled at her. Then he kissed her. Suddenly Veronica was assaulted by tongues, lips, and teeth, clashing with her own. A gentle hand cradled the back of her head, while another pressed insistently into the small of her back, crushing her to his tall frame.

After what felt like eternity, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Logan pulled back. Veronica stared into eyes as shocked as her own. Then he was gone, fleeing through the door, the sound of the door hitting the wall echoing through the hallways. Veronica stared after him for a couple of seconds, then with a premonition of disaster, turned back towards the interior of the room.

Wallace looked as shocked as both Logan and Veronica put together. His eyes were so wide that he looked like a character out of a movie. Then with a surprisingly sarcastic note in his voice, he said, "Yeah, you convinced me. Logan definitely isn't going to hurt you, Veronica." He stared past her in the direction that Logan had run in.

Veronica echoed his move, unable to process what happened. She'd kissed Logan Echolls! SHE'D KISSED LOGAN ECHOLLS! The mere thought should have been enough to make her want to bleach out her mouth, but nothing could have been further from the truth. Unconsciously, Veronica touched her swollen lips, remembering the taste and texture of his lips on hers.

Now, what was she going to do? Was she supposed to tell her dad about _this_?

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan ran like he was being chased by the hounds of hell. He'd kissed Veronica Mars! HE'D KISSED VERONICA MARS! What the hell was wrong with him? Logan could only conclude that he was some kind of masochist, even if originally it had only been meant to just distract her.

Veronica had been getting too close. Her words were insightful and penetrating, destroying his defenses, making him feel weak. Regretful. How could he regret what he'd done? She had deserved it. Of course a little voice had been whispering for some time now that maybe she didn't. That his anger at what he considered her betrayal had more to do with him than her.

Logan couldn't figure it out. There was too much going on. Between the confrontation with Veronica at the beach and Duncan asking him for his help, he felt like he was full up; his mind and emotions completely engaged. Now he had to worry about what Veronica knew. Because she knew something.

Veronica kept bringing up Aaron's name. How much she disliked him. How Logan was nothing like his father. At first it had hurt to hear that as most people at least liked his father, even if the man was a conniving son of a bitch. To so baldly hear that he wasn't likable. It had hurt. Then she'd said it was because he was trustworthy. Logan Echolls. He who had almost killed her. Like someone had killed Lilly. Trustworthy.

Some jokes are funny, while others fall flat. Veronica's was a thin film on the floor. How the fuck could she trust him? But she kept touching him. Her hand on his arm. Her voice soft and even. It was like it used to be. Back when it was just the four of them. Or even earlier, when he had liked a girl named Veronica, only stepping aside because she was dating his best friend when he got back after going on a series of promotions for his dad's latest crapfest. He'd missed his shot. Not that the consolation prize, Lilly Kane, had been bad. Not at all. It just wasn't Veronica.

Afterwards, Logan had talked himself into believing he'd never liked her to begin with. That way, he didn't care when DK made out with her. When he kissed her in front of Logan. The only good thing with the entire situation was that Logan knew Duncan was still a virgin, so knew Veronica was one, too. Despite rumors to the contrary, most of which he'd invented, Veronica Mars was as pure as the driven snow.

Logan rubbed his temples with the palms of both hands. He felt like he was being torn apart. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a bottle for a week and not have to think about this for that time. But if he wasn't his father, he wasn't going to be his mother either, dependent upon booze and pills to make it through the day. He loved her, but refused to become her. The occasional blowout was okay, but not every day and not to escape his problems. Even if the problem he was trying to get away from was named Veronica Mars.

After a while, Logan decided to just go surf. Even if the waves were shit, it would help clear his head and maybe give him some insight into what to do about, well, everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven—Secrets Hurt

Veronica was glad to leave school behind as she arrived at Mars Investigations. It had been a hell of a day. The ending with Logan had made her brain explode. She was sure of it. She kept checking her ears for brain leakage. For a moment, she thought she found some, but it just turned out to be earwax.

The conversation with Wallace hadn't been pretty. He'd been completely aghast at witnessing her kissing Logan. Their back and forth had gone on for at least fifteen minutes. Then he had latched onto the entire secrets thing, especially what secrets Veronica was going to tell Logan. Veronica had had to admit that she wasn't really going to tell Logan anything. She'd told Wallace that if she did tell Logan anything she would tell him first. It was a good thing she had zero intention of telling Logan anything. And even a better thing that Logan would never admit his abuse at his father's hands to her, thereby making her obligated to tell him anything.

"Hey, dad, I'm here."

Keith appeared at the door to his office and gestured for her to come in. "What's up? Hey, Cliff," Veronica greeted the somewhat sleezy lawyer who sent so much business their way.

Keith started, "Hey, honey. I'm going to need your help on a case. Letty Navarro was arrested today." 

Veronica's eyes widened. "Weevil's grandma? What happened?"

Cliff took that one. "Pre-approved credit card offers were taken from the Echolls' family garbage and sent off. Then the high limit cards were used to purchase a variety of items, ranging from limo rides to hotel rooms to leather motorcycle gear."

Veronica shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Mrs Navarro." 

Keith nodded in agreement. "All of the charges were for items that would not be used by Letty Navarro. However, she was wearing a diamond pendant purchased on one of the cards and they were sent to a PO Box in her name."

Cliff shrugged. "I doubt even Lamb thinks it was Mrs Navarro. He, like us, believes it was Weevil. Proving it is another thing entirely." 

Veronica thought furiously. "What about Charro?" At the looks she was getting from the others, Veronica explained, "He's Weevil's cousin and over eighteen. He would have the same access that Weevil has. Or Logan Echolls. He hates Weevil and might try to frame him."

Keith gave her a steady look. "You're overthinking this, Veronica. Please take point with Eli," At Veronica's look, he sighed, and added, "And Charro Navarro and see what you can dig up. I'll help in a few days when I finish this thing I'm working on."

Cliff got up to go. "I don't have to tell you to please hurry. I have a grandmother in jail and I don't want to see her there any longer than necessary."

Veronica nodded sadly. It could be Weevil, but it didn't seem like something he would do. Glancing at the list of charges, she saw one that wasn't him at all. The Neptune Grand? Very odd.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica pulled up to Weevil's house. She walked along the side to where his motorcycle was sitting. There wasn't anything new or different about it. Everything looked the same as it had for some time. If he was racking up the charges, it wasn't on one of the most important things in his life.

Then she heard Weevil's voice as he walked around the corner of his house. "I've hospitalized people for less than what you're doing right now."

Sarcasm fully intact, Veronica sniped, "What? Admiring your paint job?"

He gave her a disillusioned look. "No, what you're doing and admiring my paint job isn't it."

Veronica calmly stated, "I'm just following up on a few things for the lawyer who's representing your grandma."

Contempt dripping from his words, Weevil exclaimed, "Yeah, I met the guy. He says I should confess."

Veronica shrugged. "Did you do it?" She met Weevil's hot angry look and in that moment, knew it wasn't him.

He shook his head. "I've got nothing to say to you, man."

Veronica walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. It was a bit like trying to calm a large, angry dog, but then Veronica liked dogs. And maybe Weevil, just a little. "I don't believe that you did it."

His angry look turned to surprise. "Seriously?"

Veronica shrugged. "It's just not you. Some of the charges are weird. Like the Neptune Grand? Unless you're dating an 09er girl, I can't see you getting a room there."

Weevil appeared deep in thought. "No, I haven't stayed there."

Veronica continued in that same vein, "But I can't figure out the diamond pendant. Was it Charro who gave that to your grandmother?"

Weevil's eyes flashed angrily. "That's none of your business. Don't go prying into things that don't concern you."

"Okay. But here's the thing, Weevil. Your grandmother is going down for this. They have an open and shut case. So unless someone goes down there and confesses, she's not going home." Veronica knew she was taking a chance in telling him this, but figured the worst he would do is tell her to fuck herself. And since it wasn't all that uncommon for her to hear that on a daily basis, Veronica wasn't too worried about it. She waited for Weevil's answer.

"If I go down there and confess to get my grandma out, you think you can do some of that Veronica magic and get me out?" Weevil never took his eyes of hers as he asked his question.

Okay, she hadn't expected him to ask that. Unflinchingly, she met his eyes. "I won't do what I did before and make the evidence go 'poof'. But I'll do my best to make sure they get the guilty party. But you need to understand that I don't care who's guilty. They will go down for this."

Weevil gave her a quick, hard hug that left shock in its wake. "Thanks, V. I got it from here." With that, he headed back in, leaving Veronica standing there thinking furiously.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Dad? You here? Hey, Back Up! Who's a good dog? Who's a good doggie?" Veronica petted and hugged her pit bull, making baby noises at him to get him even more excited than he already was. He wriggled as she rubbed both hands over his head and shoulders. She was just able to dodge some drool when her dad appeared from his bedroom.

"Hey, honey. You rang?"

Veronica straightened. "Eli Navarro is going to turn himself in tomorrow to the sheriff's department and confess to credit card fraud."

Keith looked extremely pleased as he took in her words. "Veronica, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Dad, he didn't do it."

"And you believe this... why?"

She shrugged. "He told me." 

Keith sighed. "The leader of the PCH Bike Club told you that he didn't commit credit card fraud and you believe him because he said so?" 

Veronica gave him a warning look. "And because he isn't stupid. If Weevil had done this, he wouldn't have had the cards sent to his grandmother's PO Box. He wouldn't have purchased anything that could be traced back to him. He would have bought easily fenceable items that could be turned into cash and used the cash to purchase other items."

Keith argued, "Just because that's what you would do, doesn't mean that _he's_ that smart. Understand, I busted Eli a lot of times over the last few years."

"I do understand. How many times did you bust him for the same thing?"

Keith looked thoughtful. "None. He was always getting up to something new."

Veronica pleaded her case. "He's smart, dad. Really smart. And I like him."

Keith suddenly looked worried. "Veronica, is there something you want to tell me?"

"About me and Weevil? Romantically?" Veronica grinned as Keith flinched at her last question. "Lord, no. Never going to happen. But I think he and I are going to end up being friends."

Keith looked uncomfortable. "Veronica..."

Veronica walked over and gave him a reassuring hug. He really was the best father around. "You know, I'm really starting to like this honesty stuff. It's liberating."

She walked towards her room, pausing in the doorway to look back at her dad. Meeting his wary look, Veronica stated, "Tomorrow, I'm going to start proving that Weevil Navarro didn't do this. I'll grab a copy of the list before I go to class." She turned to go into her room.

Before she shut the door, Keith called, "Be careful, sweetie."

Shutting her door, Veronica leaned back against it. She whispered, "Always am."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica sat across from her dad eating her breakfast and writing. She had ordered a double order of French Toast with hashbrowns. Sipping her orange juice, she looked up from writing her ideas for helping Weevil in her notebook, to find her dad giving her a pointed look.

"What? Do I have egg on my face?" Veronica grinned at her own joke.

Keith shook his head and asked, "Are you gonna wear that cap inside? At the table?"

Veronica gave him raised brows. "Do you think I'm offending someone? In here?"

In his dad voice, Keith said, "Simple etiquette, that's all."

Sighing, Veronica removed her cap. Looking up, she spotted Lamb and Sacks coming in. "Dad, don't look now, but the reason I should be wearing this cap just walked in."

Veronica watcher her dad look up just in time to see Lamb sit at their booth. With a sneer, Lamb said, "Well, look who's here. Ahhhh, if it isn't my predecessor and mentor. How's the dirty picture biz, boss?"

Keith glanced back at his paper. In an amused tone, he said, "Looks like it's better than being Sheriff, actually. Yeah, you got a killer on the loose, Lamb. In a daring daylight escape, Ray Lee Hampstead, denied bail earlier this week after his arrest for manslaughter, broke out the back windshield of a Balboa County's Sheriff's Department cruiser and fled on foot."

Lamb quickly responded, "Meeks and Johnson lost him. I think those are two guys you hired."  
>Keith grinned at Veronica. "You hear that, honey? That's leadership. Way to stand up on your own two feet, Lamb, and say, hey, the buck stoooops there." Keith pointed off to the side.<p>

Veronica gave Lamb an innocent look. "Hey, deputy, whatever happened with that tape that was playing the other day in court? I, for one, was shocked at the shenanigans going on in your department. Hey dad, did you hire those guys getting b..." Veronica stopped, conscious of Keith's look of warning, then finished with, "busy in that patrol car?"

Keith smiled. "Nope. That was our beloved Sheriff. You know, he's an amazing judge of character."

Veronica nodded. "I've heard that rumor, too." She had an expression on her face that let everyone around her know that it was unlikely the rumor was actually true.

Lamb ignored their jibes, although from his stiff back it was obvious they were getting to him. "You know what's coming up October 3rd. Are you doing anything special to mark the one year anniversary of Lilly Kane's murder? Got it. Dress like a Sheriff and crucify some poor, grieving father, just for old time's sake, you know?"

Keith gave him a fierce look. "Tell me again how you solved the crime of the century. Now wait a minute, I remember. An anonymous tip leads you to the supposed killer's houseboat. Did anybody show up to collect the $100,000 reward for that information? Do'ya find that strange?"

Veronica joined in. "Maybe no one needed the money? Now who in Neptune is that rich?"

Lamb gave her a warning glance, then ignored her. "No. What about your theory? Jake Kane murders his own daughter. We've got an eyewitness and phone records that have him nowhere near the house. And all the Kanes in fact were accounted for at the time of the murder. Hmm, what's that? Nothing to say to that, right? Sacks, we got our order ready?"

Keith gave him an insincere smile, "Good luck with that fugitive, Don."

Veronica through out one final jibe. "Smell ya, later."

Keith gave her a look of fake amazement. "Smell ya later?"

Veronica grinned. "Gotta keep him underestimating me. I've gotta run. The counselor wants to see me before class. And then I have a biker to get out of jail. Free Willy, eat your heart out."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica walked up the office and let them know she was here to see the counselor. She felt, rather than saw, someone come up on her right side. Glancing over, she saw a familiar face. Troy Vandergraff. Sometime friend of Duncan's and all around flirt. What was he doing here? 

"Veronica Mars. We meet again." Troy had a wide smile on his face as he took in her appearance, apparently liking what he saw. Veronica felt like a steak put in front of a starving man. If he drooled on her, she was going to taze him.

Veronica responded, "Troy Vandergraff. It's been a while." Her tone was a bit flat, but she wasn't exactly sure if Troy being there was a positive or negative. On one hand, he'd always been nice to her, which she suspected was because he liked her. As in, liked her liked her. Hence the drooling. On the other hand, the number of 09ers who wouldn't step over her dead body to pick up a quarter could be counted using the fingers of one hand. Why would he be any different?

Troy's eyes gleamed. "You are a sight for sore eyes. I was asking about you at the party on Friday."

Veronica frowned. "Was this an 09er party?" At his nod, she continued, "And you're still talking to me? Have you become a masochist since I last saw you, Troy?"

"Do you want me to be a masochist?" At her raised brows, Troy seemed to realized he was coming on a bit too strong. "Nope. Just the same as always. My parents moved here for a bit, so I am matriculating with you for a semester or three."

Uncertain, Veronica just nodded. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something else, but when she didn't, started talking again, "So you're not friends with any of Duncan's crowd these days, huh?"

Veronica's laugh was a little bitter. "You could say that."

He touched her arm, making her look at him. "I don't care. I was looking forward to catching up with you. How about we get together soon?"

Veronica slowly nodded. Maybe the friend fairy was feeling generous lately. "Okay. That sounds fine."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but at that moment his name was called and he went into the counselor's office. Veronica didn't mind as she spotted her new BFF behind the counter. She grabbed the slip she needed, then said, "Wallace? What are you doing in here?"

Wallace sighed. "Oh hey. I signed up for diving but there were only like four people in class so they canceled it, and stuck me in here. So don't you mess with me, all right? I'm an Office Aide."

Veronica clapped excitedly, then, in her best pep squad voice, said, "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Clause!"

Wallace looked at her like she was crazy. "Ooookkkaaayyy."

She explained. "It's great. For me. I need you to copy all of Weevil's attendance records from this past month."

Wallace looked a little worried about doing that. "Do I look like James Bond to you?"

Veronica gave Wallace a stern look. "Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead? No. Just copy the attendance records. It's cake."

Wallace rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help smiling as she headed to class. 

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica looked at the sign on the door in front of her: "Student Publications - Ms Dent". 

Staring in, she saw a pretty teacher telling a student something. 'Well,' she thought, 'this is it.'

She walked up to the teacher. "Ms Dent?"

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

Trying not act disconnected, Veronica nodded and said, "Yeah. The counselor stuck me in here. She says I'm disconnected and passionless."

Ms Dent was about to say something when she was interrupted by another student. When Veronica saw it was Caitlin Ford, she tuned out whatever Caitlin was saying. Veronica had learned long ago that the only way to keep your IQ intact around the vapid blonde was to ignore her as much as possible. She walked over to look at a display. Veronica looked up at hearing her name.

Ms Dent was smiling. "So Veronica, welcome to newspaper class."

"I was thinking it might work best if I just take pictures."

Ms Dent nodded. "We can start you there, but we like everyone to do a little of everything. Do you have any experience with a camera?"

Veronica shrugged. "Some."

"This is the standard 35mm camera we use. I would stick with simple settings, maybe even auto at first..."

Veronica's eyes widened at the dinosaur she was being shown. Quickly, she got out, "I'd really be more comfortable if I could just use my own camera." She pulled the expensive digital camera she used for surveillance out of her bag. "Um, the swivel LCD really comes in handy when you're doing overhead shooting or ground level macro- shooting." She glanced up to see that she'd lost her audience. "Sorry."

She got a smile in return for her apology. "It's okay. I can see you know a lot more about photography than I do. I'm glad you're joining us. I already have your first assignment. Are you free after school tomorrow?"

Veronica thought about it. She didn't seen any reason she couldn't do the assignment as long as it didn't take too long. "Sure." 

Ms Dent smiled. "We're doing a feature on Bodie Chang, you know him?" 

"Surfer. Cute. I have study hall with him."

Veronica surprised a laugh from the teacher. "That's the guy. So he's winning all these competitions. He's got another one up at Gold Coast. Let me introduce you to the guy who's doing the story." Gesturing for Veronica to follow, she moved over to a partition and leaned over. "Duncan Kane, this is Veronica. Veronica's going to be taking pictures tomorrow and I arranged for you to ride with Bodie's parents."

Duncan, after the first glance at her, avoided meeting Veronica's eyes. "I'll drive."

Before Ms Dent could get another word out, Veronica chimed in, "I can drive, too."

Ms Dent looked taken aback. "Okay, Oil crisis be damned."

Veronica turned away from her ex-boyfriend. Spotting Wallace in the doorway, she fled in his direction. "Thanks, Wallace. You really helped me. In more ways than one. Hey, can I meet you after class to go over these?" At his nod, Veronica turned back to class, ignoring Duncan. 'This class is going to be so much fun!' she thought, abusing sarcasm in her head. 

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. Half of the things bought were online and the ones bought when school was going on were all made between 11 am and 12 pm. That's fourth period and I do recall that Weevil's in auto shop then."

Looking up, Veronica saw Wallace was frowning at her. "What?" she asked.

While his tone wasn't actively hostile, Wallace was obviously not happy as he said, "The thing is, you're trying to help the guy that taped me buckass naked to the flagpole just last week."

Veronica teased, "Is someone holding a grudge?"

Wallace nodded. "Yeah. I am."

As she continued to smile at him, Wallace shook his head. "Stop smiling at me. Stop!"

Laughing, which caused Wallace to laugh as well, Veronica enjoyed the lighthearted feeling of having a friend. "I really do appreciate this. Thank you, Wallace."

"It's 'aight."

Veronica got serious again. "It's just, how can a guy who was in auto shop every day but one make all of these online purchases?"

Wallace frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to prove he did it? So you can get his grandma out of jail?

Nonchalantly, Veronica said, "He turned himself in this morning to get his grandmother out. He asked me to help get him out of jail. I told him I'd do my best, but I think he's prepared either way."

Something like respect entered Wallace's expression. "That's stand up."

Veronica shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't help to prove him innocent. Dammit! There's not even an internet connection in autoshop."

"How hard would it be for him to sneak out?"

"Seven times?"

"Point." Wallace lobbed an imaginary tennis ball up into the air and play hit it at her.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica heard voices outside the stall she was in. She was pretty certain she recognized both of them. Susan Knight and Carrie Bishop. That evoked memories. Bad ones, that is.

Carrie started the ball rolling. "Did you see Duncan Kane? He practically threw up on me today."

"Seriously? What is his deal anyway?"

"I think he's crazy. He's been acting completely odd lately. I swear he was talking to someone in class today."

"He is crazy."

"That's what I said."

"No, I mean seriously. I heard that he had to be hauled off to the hospital kicking and screaming. He spent some time in the psych ward."

"He looks so normal most of the time."

"I heard from Madison, who heard from Caitlin, who heard from the girl in question, Tiffany, that on his last date, they were making out in his car. She had her shirt off and it was getting pretty hot and heavy when he called her Veronica."

"No way!"

"Way. Tiffany about had a cow, as you can imagine."

"I would have died. Being called that slut's name. How can he not be over her?"

Veronica had had enough. She flushed and walked out to the now silent girls. Casually, she thoroughly washed her hands, keeping her eyes on the other two girls in the mirror. "Susan Knight and Carrie Bishop. We need to stop meeting like this." Both of the other girls flinched ever so slightly at Veronica's words. But Veronica wasn't satisfied with that. "I mean, really. We _need_ to stop meeting like this." For emphasis, she slammed her hand on the hand dryer. This time, the flinch was completely obvious. Veronica stared at them until they got the idea and left.

Both girls scurried out ahead of Veronica. She decided if that didn't get the message across, maybe something in horrific embarrassment might? Of course, they had raised some interesting points. Veronica was wondering what might really be wrong with Duncan as she headed back to class.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica finally saw Logan as she was leaving school. She had successfully avoided him all day. Unfortunately for Veronica, the car he was leaning against while watching her was parked only twenty or so feet from hers. His expression was neutral, rather than its usual gleeful leer. Still, he watched her with disturbing intensity, his eyes never leaving her form, as she got in her car and left. Veronica decided she'd rather be safe than sorry and ignored him completely. The last thing she had time to do today was think about the Kiss. Ugh, she needed to remove that capital letter from her thoughts, she decided. From now on, it would be the kiss. Much, much safer.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

As Veronica hit the office, she could hear her dad talking to Cliff, both men standing by her desk.

Keith said, "His arraignment isn't until Monday."

Veronica interrupted. "So Eli turned himself in, right?"

Keith nodded. "Right on schedule. His grandmother's out, as of a couple of hours ago."

"He didn't do it." Veronica wanted that out there from the start.

"Honey..."

"Listen. I checked the attendance records at school and I can't see how it's possible. He's smart, but he can't be in two places at once." Veronica frowned at Keith's doubtful expression.

Ever the peacemaker, Cliff interjected, "Yet, he turned himself in."

Veronica glanced at him. "Wouldn't you if it was your grandmother?" At Cliff's blank expression, Veronica scolded, "That wasn't a rhetorical question. Come on, Cliffie!"

Cliff shrugged, then nodded. "Okay, I would. It's Grannie, after all. But, if he didn't do the crime for which he is now incarcerated for, who did?"

Veronica wasn't sure why both the men in front of her got the odd looks on their faces as they studied her face. She thought she was being completely calm and casual as she answered Cliff's question, "That is something I intend to find out. And when I do, well, _I_ wouldn't want to be them." She smiled beatifically at them both, ignoring their growing alarm. 'Weevil,' she thought, 'I'll have you out by the end of the week.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight—Painful Secrets**

Veronica got up early, swinging by Mrs Navarro's house to talk to her before work. Not that she received much satisfaction.

"Mrs Navarro, please tell me who gave you that necklace."

Letty Navarro wouldn't meet Veronica's eyes as she said, "I said it was Eli. Please, Veronica, don't pursue this."

Veronica was confused. "But why? Why don't you want me to help Eli?" 

"Eli will be fine."

Veronica shook her head, still confused. She got up to leave.

"Veronica?"

Veronica turned around.

"I always liked you. You were the nicest one of all of Mr Logan's friends."

Veronica smiled. "Thanks, Mrs Navarro."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

As she sat in newspaper, Veronica thought about her various suspects. First, there was Weevil. There was no evidence to clear him and his confession to convict him. But she was certain he didn't do it.

Second, there's Chardo, Weevil's eighteen-year-old cousin, who also lived with the family. Veronica had resisted talking to him because she wasn't sure if she would really learn anything helpful. At some point, she was going to have to do so.

Third, there was Logan Echolls, her nemesis and all around evil doer. He wrote the book on assholery and the task at hand was neither beyond his abilities or his motives. Veronica was going to check to see where he was during fourth period. Currently, all she knew was that he wasn't in class with her.

Fourth, Letty Navarro herself. Of course, if it was her, she'd suddenly decided to enter a life of crime after sixty-one crime-free years, the last thirteen working for Logan's family. Not exactly a strong suspect.

Just looking over her suspects, Veronica thought that it was Chardo. Motive, opportunity, and frankly, even among the PCHers, he was kind of a douchebag. But she needed to eliminate Logan as a suspect before she went after Chardo.

Suddenly, the conversation she'd tuned out earlier came back into focus. She'd just heard Letty Navarro's name. Veronica turned to face Logan and Caitlin who were dissing Mrs Navarro.

With his trademark smirk on his face, Logan was saying, "No seriously, how difficult is it to find good help these days?"

Caitlin, snobby bitch that she was, chimed in with a question, "What are you going to do about your housekeeper situation?"

Logan had become aware that they had an audience and he played it for Veronica. "We had to let her go. If you can't trust your domestics, you don't feel safe in your own home."

It was all Veronica could do not to taze her as Caitlin sneered, "I won't miss her. She was totally rude to me every time I was over there."

'Enough of this crap,' Veronica thought, 'Let's see about some statistics for dummies.' "Did you guys know that 90% of all identity theft is committed by relatives of the victim? That's an interesting fact. At least I think so." Veronica wondered what Logan would make of her veiled accusation. She doubted the Caitlin would even realize what was actually being said.

Caitlin coldly said, "But you know what? No one cares what you think, Veronica Mars. Not any more. Not since you stabbed all your friends in the back." 

With an icy smile of her own, Veronica sneered, "I think you're confusing you and me, Caitlin. People don't care what you think. But that's because you're a vapid bitch."

With the blonde sputtering next to him, it was up to Logan to carry the conversational load. "Tell the truth, Veronica. Did you just sign up for newspaper so you could be around Duncan?"

It was a weak dig and they both knew it. Veronica decided to have a little fun. Getting up from her seat, she slid past Caitlin and leaned over Logan, close enough to feel the heat from his body. With her lips so close to his ear that he would be able to feel the breath, she whispered, "I'm here to be closer to you, Logan. I just can't stop thinking our kiss."

With that, she stood back, ignoring the glazed look on Logan's face. Just then, the bell rang. One look at Caitlin's face told Veronica that she wasn't going to get anything else from her. She was _pissed_. So Veronica tried it another way. Looking back down at Logan, who was currently staring at something other than her face, Veronica snapped her fingers and said, "Eyes up here. So, Logan, want me to wait for you outside of your fourth period government class so we can make out at lunch?"

Caitlin grabbed Logan's armed and dragged him towards the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Don't you dare come near Logan after Computer Lab, slut!"

'Gotcha,' Veronica thought with glee. Then she saw Logan's face as he was dragged out the door. Gone was the smirk. Gone was the glazed look. Instead, he gave her a smoldering look that was half promise, half threat. Then he was gone. For a moment, Veronica regretted what she'd done. After all, she was supposed to be toning things down, not making them worse. But sometimes you couldn't let the fall out from what you do prevent you from doing things. And now she knew that Logan had far better opportunity than Weevil to have ordered all of the items on the bogus credit cards. The evildoer was looking more and guilty by the hour.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica sat at lunch, looking over the browser history of Logan's computer from his fourth period Computer Lab class. She was aware there was a higher than normal background buzz of conversation going on but ignored it in favor of trying to match up something on Logan's computer to the fraudulent purchases.

She smiled as Wallace sat across from her. "Hey there, Wallace."

Wallace wore a frown as he looked at her. "Veronica, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Why?"

He leaned forward and in a low voice said, "Because the rumor is that you're making a play for Logan Echolls. That you threw yourself at him in Newspaper Class right in front of his girlfriend. And that you threatened to take him away from her."

Veronica stared at Wallace, horrified. 'Okay,' she thought, 'Next time I will pay a lot more attention to any possible fall out from my plans.' Veronica, now aware that there was a problem, could feel the stares and almost hear the whispers around her as everyone talked about what was going on.

"So, what happened?" Wallace had his neutral expression on, the one where he wore when he was trying not to call her crazy.

"I was trying to get information out of Logan and Caitlin. And Logan might have been being a dick about Mrs Navarro. And I might have invaded his personal space a bit. But it was completely harmless. And platonic. Did I saw it was platonic?" Veronica was worried about the rumors going around. She didn't think it would prevent her from solving the case she was working on, but the last thing she wanted to be was the center of attention for something like this.

If it had been rumored that she was after any one other than Logan Echolls (or that matter, Duncan Kane), Veronica wouldn't have cared. But those two were already the center of attention and controversy, as much or more than Veronica herself. No need to add theirs to hers.

"Crap, what am I going to do?"

"Don't ask me, but if I were you, I'd do it fast." Wallace pointed over to the 09er table where Caitlin was telling everyone in a loud, strident voice from Shelley Pomeroy to Madison Sinclair about Veronica.

With a steely look in her eyes, Veronica made a decision. Before her nerve could fail her, she jumped up onto her lunch table. Putting two fingers in her mouth, Veronica let out an earsplitting whistle that instantly commanded silence throughout the commons. Feeling she had the attention of everyone there, Veronica stated in a loud voice, "I wanted to address some rumors that are flying around right now. They concern me and my supposed crush," Veronica did air quotes here, " on Logan Echolls. I do not want Logan Echolls. I don't want to date him. I wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last man alive. I flirted with him during newspaper class to piss of Caitlin because I pretty much hate her guts." At that, Veronica stared straight at Caitlin who looked as if she was about to have an aneurysm, her face was so red. "Anyway, if you want something to talk about, you can always talk about what I plan to do to her for starting this rumor. Because it's going to be good."

With that, Veronica hopped off the table, aware that Caitlin had turned from bright red to pallid white as her words sank into to that tiny brain. But it wasn't Caitlin that concerned Veronica at that moment. Instead it was Logan Echolls, who looked angry enough to chew nails, as he stared at her. Veronica looked at him, raised her eyebrows, shrugged, then turned to Wallace. "Want to head over to the library? I could use some help in checking this browser history against the purchases. And at least it's quiet there."

Wallace, whose eyes had gotten huge watching Veronica make a spectacle of herself, nodded silently. As they walked off, he casually said, "You know, when I said you should do something about that, I'm not completely sure that jumping on the table and addressing the entire school was the way to go about it."

"Why? It worked."

Wallace looked doubtful as he looked back at her. "I guess we'll see about that."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"So guilty or not guilty?"

Veronica looked up from the papers she was studying, "Huh?"

"Echolls. Did he do it?"

"Did he try to find pictures of Alyssa Milano naked? Definitely. But of making bogus credit card charges, I don't think so. Wait, the Neptune Grand. Logan visited the Neptune Grand Hotel website. He didn't make reservations online but..."

Wallace raised his brows expectantly. Veronica finished with, "But there's a charge on the credit card for the honeymoon suite. Now I just have to find out who signed for it. If it's Logan, I have him. If it's Caitlin, I have him."

"Go get him, Dawg," Wallace encouraged.

"Dawg? That's the best you got? Comparing me to Back Up?"

"I calls them as I sees them, V."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan could feel his guts churn as he thought about Veronica Mars. He'd tried to let things go, to back off of his torment of her. He'd even started Operation Keep Mars and Vandergraff Apart or OKMVA. But she kept tormenting him. Tempting him. Trying to get his attention. He could hardly go an hour without thinking about her. The bitch was driving him insane. And what did he get for his restraint? An insult, following by a shrug, chased by indifference as she walked away from him. Again.

It was all he could do not to chase her down and drag her into his arms right then and there. Hell, he'd almost done it in Newspaper Class after the bit where she'd practically draped herself over him. Logan had been able to smell her perfume, that scent that was partially Promises and completely Veronica. Her soft breathy voice had caused his pants to grow so tight he'd almost busted out the zipper.

Logan had lost track of everything around him except her. Caitlin had faded into insignificance, background clutter around a newly discovered Botticelli. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice at his side.

Troy frowned as he said, "I see what you mean. This new Veronica is completely different than the old one."

Logan managed not to make a fool of himself as he replied. "Yeah. She's changed, man"

"And she really hates Caitlin?"

Logan smiled. "Veronica hates Caitlin, me, Dick, Duncan. Pretty much everybody who wouldn't fall in line with her dad's theory about Jake Kane having something to do with Lilly's death."

Troy rubbed his chin. "That's pretty heavy."

Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

After a moment, Troy smiled. "I guess it's a good thing I wasn't here during that time. She can't hate me because I didn't take sides. Now the bad guy's caught and there isn't anything to talk about. Thanks, Logan, for pointing out the pitfalls with Veronica. I'll be sure to not talk about that case." With that, he clapped Logan on the shoulder and walked away.

Logan stared after him in stunned silence. Slowly a new kernel of anger began to grow in his gut, gnawing at him from the inside. And his one thought was, 'I really, really, really hate Veronica Mars.'

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Duncan hung over the toilet, his guts fluxing, not knowing for a moment where he was or what he was doing. Then, like a flash, it hit him. He was quitting anti-depressants. And it was killing him.

He could handle the illness. He could handle the disorientation and dizziness. What was hard to handle were the dreams, both asleep and waking. Dreams where Veronica was still his girlfriend. Where Lilly was alive. And where Lilly was dead, a walking talking corpse with blood matted into her hair. Dreams so vivid that Logan had told him he was talking to Lilly like she was really there.

Was he going mad? Duncan wasn't sure. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was feeling. For the first time in over a year, Duncan Kane could feel the world. And it hurt. It hurt so bad he wanted to crawl into his bed and cry for a week. But that wasn't what a Kane did. A Kane persevered, soldiering on when lesser mortals fell by the wayside.

So that was what Duncan was doing. Soldiering on. And Logan was helping. In his own inimitable way. Except for today. Today, he hadn't been helpful. Hearing that Veronica had thrown herself at Logan, trying to break him and Caitlin up. Or hearing the public address she'd made and how Logan had watched her as if she was the most important thing in the world.

Duncan doubted he would have seen it if he was still hopped up on Effexor. But his mind was clear now. Mostly clear. And it had been easy to see. Duncan didn't know what was happening, but somehow Logan was fixated on Veronica in a way that concerned him. That, coupled with what he'd already heard about something happening at Dog Beach left him wondering what was going on there. The last thing Duncan wanted was for his sister to be hurt.

In many ways it was too late. Between his cowardice and indifference, he'd let Veronica down in so many ways. He should never have left a sibling to Logan's torment. He should never have just dropped her without an explanation. At the very least, he should have lied to her. After all, white lies that you tell to protect others are forgivable, aren't they?

But it had hurt too much to be around her, to see her without being with her. Celeste had seen him going into a tailspin and had hurried Duncan off to her doctor. And voila! Duncan had a brand new prescription and a nice soft pillow separating him from Veronica and any other problem. Even when Lilly died, he hadn't felt enough. Duncan had been horrified, but not enough for his sister. For losing the most important person in his life.

Duncan rubbed his aching head. Sometimes it felt like his head was going to explode. Between the medications he was taking and those he'd stopped, his body was going through hell on earth. But he could outlast it. He had to. After all, he as a Kane.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica stared at the flat tire. It was ruined. Slashed down the side wall. Perfect timing, she thought. Quickly grabbing the camera hidden in the wheel well, she hooked the usb drive to her laptop and took a look at the perp. Veronica wasn't exactly surprised to see Caitlin's face staring back at her. Too bad she didn't have sound, as the way Caitlin's face was contorting, she was having quite a conversation full of all sorts of words. She would try it her dad's way. Send off the video file and a letter to Caitlin's parents. Still, that didn't solve the immediate problem of her needing a ride to take pictures this afternoon.

Off to one side, she could see Caitlin talking to Logan and a few of the other 09ers, while showing off her new pink scooter. Even if Veronica still liked pink, she wouldn't have purchased a vehicle in the shade. It made the girl look like a idiot. Something which talking to her only reinforced. Veronica stopped thinking about what she was going to do to Caitlin and starting thinking about changing her flat.

Veronica grabbed her jack and quickly jacked up the car. With great difficulty, she was loosening the lug nuts one at a time, when a shadow fell on her. A voice above her asked, "Flat?"

Without thinking, she retorted, "Just as God made me." Only when she looked up did Veronica realize she knew the person. "Oh, hey, Troy."

His eyes gleamed with suppressed laughter. "How's my favorite persnickety blonde?" he asked.

Veronica found herself smiling. It was nice to talk to someone who, against all the odds, actually liked you. Even if it was less about friends and more about the birds and the bees. "Oh, I'm pretty persnickety. Persnicketier? Is that a word?"

He squatted down next to her and held out his hand for the lug wrench. "Let me help?"

Veronica deposited the wrench into his hands, and thanked him with a smile. She was definitely going to be late. She probably shouldn't have turned down a ride from the parents. Then Veronica's eyes got a little wide as Duncan pulled up next to her in his SUV.

Duncan's tone was urgent as he said, "If we don't get out of here in the next few minutes, we're not going to make it. Let me give you a ride." At her doubtful look, he practically begged, "Please, Veronica?" 

Veronica looked down at Troy who said, "Go ahead. I'll finish this and leave the flat in the trunk."

Duncan's eyes were curiously opaque as he looked at Troy. "Chivalry not dead. Good to know."

Veronica got in the car next to Duncan and put her seatbelt on as he drove off. She hated the uncomfortable silence between them, but what do you say to your ex who you think might still be carrying a flame for you? And when you hadn't the first clue what your own feelings were?

She glanced over at him to find him watching her. "Hey! Eyes on the road!"

Duncan actually laughed, surprising her. "Yes, ma'am." 

Halfway through the forty-five minute drive, Veronica had checked and rechecked her camera, looked over her laptop, and probably could have solved the crisis of existentialism, supposing that she cared enough to try. She was wondering if the ride was ever going to end.

Then Duncan spoke, "Veronica, how are you?"

Veronica's first thought was that he was kidding, but a quick glance to her left disabused her of that notion. She couldn't help her brittle tone as she answered him. "Just peachy."

She felt the car slow and he pulled off to the side of the road. "What are you doing? We'll be late."

Duncan shook his head. "I've been speeding. We have a few minutes."

Veronica's voice was flat and inflectionless as she asked, "Why?"

Duncan stared at her, his eyes more alive than she'd seen them in a long time. He appeared to be considering several different approaches. Finally, he just blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"What would the perfect Duncan Kane have to be sorry for?" 'Okay,' Veronica thought, 'That was a little bitchy.' Although why he was talking to her about this now she couldn't fathom.

"For being a coward and an asshole. For being a bad friend. For betraying you when I should have stood by you."

Veronica was both shocked and surprised by his answer, but wasn't going to let him off the hook. "Well, that does about cover it. Why the big regret? Find out you have only months to live?"

Duncan appeared to be struggling. "There are things I don't want to tell you. I... We all have our secrets. I want to, but I'm can't. I'm too afraid. But I wanted to tell you that. And that I won't betray you again. I don't know if we can ever be friends again. I would like to try. But that's a two way street and I messed up pretty bad. I won't hold it against you if you don't forgive me. But I'm there for you from now on."

Veronica hunched in, feeling almost attacked by his words. She wanted to scream at him. That it was too late. That he'd missed his chance. To go fuck himself. But she didn't do any of those things. Veronica didn't know if she could forgive Duncan. In many ways his betrayal had been worse than Logan's. At least Logan had been honest with his feelings and reasons. Duncan may or may not be honest with his feelings now. He'd never told her his reasons. Time would tell. But she didn't want to deal with all of this right now.

"Veronica?"

"I heard you. Can we go now?"

She barely caught his nod out of the corner of her eye. "Sure. Thanks for listening." That last actually sounded sincere, but Veronica was going to be careful. She'd lost too much. Been betrayed too many times. The girl who could forgive easily with a smile was dead. Veronica had killed her to survive. Now getting even was the name of the game. And in that game, she wasn't sure that a girl named Veronica Mars and a boy named Duncan Kane could ever be friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine—Secrets Suck!**

"Dad, can you come get me?"

"Honey, what's going on?"

"I was at this thing with Duncan and on the way back, he got pulled over. I think they're towing his car because of unpaid tickets."

"I'll be there soon."

Veronica could feel the awkwardness of the situation she and Duncan were in. The last she wanted to do with him was make small talk. But with the silence stretching on, she finally asked, "What happened?"

Duncan looked stunned, "Lilly got a ticket on October 24. That plus the unpaid parking tickets means they're going to tow and impound the car."

Veronica felt her heart stop when she heard the date. Almost, she hugged Duncan. He looked so lost. But even with the things he'd said earlier, she wasn't ready for that. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry. That's hard to hear."

Duncan seemed to shake it off. "No, I want to be reminded of her. She was my sister. And I still love her. I care about all of my family." The look he gave Veronica was odd, almost as if he was trying to tell her something. But if there was a hidden message in his words, Veronica didn't have time to decipher it because Jake Kane had finally gotten there.

Jake walked up and hugged his son. "You okay?"

Duncan nodded. "Yeah."

Jake looked over at Veronica. Surprisingly, he seemed glad to see her, judging by his smile. "Hello, Veronica." Some indefinable emotion filled his eyes as he looked at her.

Still, Veronica felt the awkward level rise as she greeted him, "Hi, Mr Kane."

"Call me Jake, Veronica. You know that. Duncan, I'm going to clear up the matter with the officer. I'll be right back."

Veronica watched as Jake Kane went and spoke to the deputy who had pulled them over. Somehow, she doubted the magic word was 'please'. Not that it mattered. Within a few minutes the deputy was apologizing and the SUV was being lowered by the wrecker. Not that it mattered to Veronica. Her dad was here.

"Hey, honey. You okay?"

Veronica hugged him, feeling the comforting warmth of him. "I'm good. Just glad you're here."

Glancing back at Duncan and Jake, she surprised oddly similar expressions of sadness on their faces as they both stared at her and her father. The expressions quickly morphed into neutral smiles, but it was enough to incite Veronica's curiosity. But tomorrow or next week was soon enough for that. For now, she had Weevil to free and the guilty party to find. She smiled and waved, turning away from them, following her dad who had only barely acknowledged Jake Kane.

Walking back to the car, she looked up at her dad and tilted her head. "Do me a favor?"

Keith smiled down at her, familiar with that move. "Sure, kiddo. As soon as you tell me about why you're hanging out with Duncan Kane."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy. School assignment for Newspaper Class. I was taking the pictures while Duncan was writing the story about Bodie Chang, a surfer who goes to our school. He might be the next big thing." Veronica was happy to be honest about something so innocuous.

Keith nodded. "That's interesting. So how's Duncan?"

"He apologized." Veronica hadn't meant to say that. But she needed to talk about it with someone and her dad was a good listener. She probably wouldn't have told me even a month ago, but their new closeness lately made her consider telling him a lot of things she had formerly kept close to the vest.

Flatly, Keith stated, "He needed to." Her dad hadn't really said anything, but as they'd talked about before, he was aware of how she'd been treated. And she could tell he still had a lot of anger inside of him over it. And probably some guilt still, too. Veronica doubted he would be any swifter to forgive Duncan than she herself.

"Yeah. I think he was sincere. I'm not sure I can be his friend anymore regardless."

"So no rekindling old romance?" It was said teasingly, but there was a serious undertone to the question.

"No. That ship's sailed, Pops. I was just thinking that if I can get Logan to mostly back off, and Duncan acknowledges my existence in a mostly friendly way, high school may become less Hell-like. And let me tell you, that's progress." Veronica said everything jokingly, but as her dad liked to say, behind every joke is a kernel of truth that someone believes in, but he or she just doesn't want to say it.

From the look in Keith's eyes as he glanced over at her, he saw right through her. His words were gentle. "I'm glad, pumpkin."

"Again with the gourds!"

"Would you prefer turnip?"

"Umm.. no." 

"By the way, what did you want my help with?"

"Just a little misdirection. Can we swing by the Neptune Grand?"

"Sure thing, honey."

"Thanks, Pops."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

One flim flam on the Neptune Grand reception staff and Veronica had a shiny new copy of a room service bill signed for by one Caitlin Ford. 'So guess who turned out to be the evil doer after all?' Veronica thought in grim amusement. Logan Echolls hadn't changed at all.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica smiled as she spotted Logan in Newspaper Class. She walked up to him quickly and got right in his face, still smiling. He frowned down at her, not intimidated. After she didn't say anything for over a minute, he finally barked out, "What?"

"I know it was you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "What was me, Ve-Ron-i-Ca?"

Her smile got a colder as she said, "When you stole your mom's credit cards you made one mistake. Going to the Neptune Grand? Not it. But having your girlfriend, Caitlin, sign for room service? That was the mistake. And now I have you."

"Whatever. Go prove it. Until then, quit wasting my time."

Veronica turned away, missing the dark look on Logan's face as he contemplated her words. She focused on Ms Dent and the front page of the newspaper she had showing Veronica's picture of Bodie Chang.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan could feel the banked embers inside him, starting to heat up. They were quick to burn these days, their fuel his constant state of anger and confusion. But one thing he wasn't confused by was what Veronica had said. She'd accused him of framing Mrs Navarro because Caitlin had signed for room service at the Neptune Grand on one of those stolen credit cards. Except, he'd never been to the Neptune Grand with Caitlin. That meant she was cheating on him with someone else. Not a big surprise since Logan considered her a slut, but that she was bottom feeding with someone who had to use fraudulent credit cards to do so, really pissed him off.

As he watched Caitlin yap away to everyone around them, he casually grabbed her phone from her purse. Checking the sent and received calls, he quickly found a number and time that did not compute. Logan hit redial and let the other person pick up. The voice was hispanic and cocky. But that described ninety percent of the Hispanic males at their school. He stayed on, while scanning the area, until he saw the person fucking his girlfriend. Chardo Navarro. 'Boy, you are going to be in a world of hurt when I catch up to you,' Logan thought grimly.

Then he saw something that pulled his thoughts away from Caitlin and her sluttiness. Troy Vandergraff was sitting with Veronica Mars. Leaning into space. Smiling at her. Now she was smiling back! Adrenaline poured into Logan's veins and it was all he could do not to walk over there and break Troy in half. He took deep breaths until he calmed down a little, banking the coals of his rage until he could unleash it. First Chardo, then he would deal with Troy Vandergraff.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Troy sat down next to Veronica. She looked up smiling. "Hey, Troy."

"How's that spare holding up?"

"Why? You going to hit me up for some tit for tat?"

"Can I?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nope."

"I would have gone for quid pro quo. That's what built this great nation of ours. I'm having a party on Saturday and both of you should come. But especially you, Veronica."

Wallace laughed. "Thanks for including me."

Veronica just shook her head in mock sadness. "Haven't you heard? I'm not allowed in first class."

Troy put on a sincere look. "Look. Uh, I don't believe in much but I do believe in this. When sexy, sassy girls can't come to a shindig of mine, it's time for all parties involved to stand up and just admit that, hey, maybe I was a little bit wrong or sorry. I mean let bygones be bygones, screw pride. Let's dance baby, let's dance." With this last, he shimmied to an imaginary beat.

Veronica couldn't help smiling at that, even if it was a little cheesy. Wallace though, appeared to love it based upon his compliment to Troy, "That was beautiful, man."

She shrugged, not sure she wanted to go to a party, 09er or otherwise. "Maybe."

Troy smiled at her, his eyes roving over her features. "An open mind. That's all I ask. I'll see you later." He got up and headed off.

Veronica looked up talking to Wallace just in time to see Logan walk by and give her a little mocking wave. She narrowed her eyes and starting putting everything back in her bag.

"You leavin', Veronica?"

Veronica gave Wallace a bright smile that made his flinch. She reassured him with a touch. "I'm going to nail Logan Echolls' hide to the wall. See you later."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan sat next to Duncan, watching his girlfriend talking to Troy. Oddly, he'd rather see Caitlin talking to Captain Smooth than Veronica. His mind shied away from thinking about the reasons he might feel that way. Bitch Veronica of Slut Caitlin. What a choice.

Duncan asked him, "So what's going on with Troy and Veronica?"

Logan almost said, 'Your guess is as good as mine.' Instead, he said, "I hit him with most of the arsenal yesterday. No dice. He's persistent, I'll give him that."

Duncan looked unhappy. "I don't like him going after Veronica."

Logan gave him an odd look. "What's up with that? I agreed to help keep them apart. And I didn't ask questions. But I admit, I'm wondering why you want to keep Troy and Ronnie from dating. You still like her?" 

Duncan stared ahead, lost in his thoughts. Finally, he said, "I don't still want to date her. I want to see Veronica happy. And I don't trust Troy. As long as I've known him, he's been a love them and leave them kind of guy. And a little obsessed with Veronica."

"Stalker obsessed?"

"Nooo... I don't think so. More like she's this unattainable thing. But once he's sleeps with her, who knows how he'll feel."

Logan didn't like that at all. But compared to what Duncan said next, it was completely forgettable. "I asked her to forgive me."

Logan started. "Forgive you? For what?"

Duncan gave him a crooked smile. "You want the whole list? Shit, Logan, we've both been dicks. I..."

Logan interrupted. "I've been a dick. You've been... unavailable."

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah. I think I have a lot to make up for, from how I dumped her, to not standing by her when the shit hit the fan."

Logan was flabbergasted. "She betrayed you. Betrayed us! How can you think that?" 

Duncan stared at him. In a rare moment of compassion from the usually self-contained boy, he put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Look, I get that your dad's a dick. I think I know why you hate him. If it's true, I think the bastard should be shot. But I wouldn't turn my back on my dad if he fucked up. Even if it was his fault. I'd stand by him. Cause that what families do. So why would we expect anything else from Veronica?"

In an intensely angry voice, Logan exclaimed, "You think you know why I hate my dad? Enlighten me."

Duncan's mouth tightened. He obviously didn't like being put on the spot, but despite this, he said his piece. "He hits you. I can't be sure, but I saw too many weird things that don't make sense otherwise. You never going home. Long-sleeved shirts in the summer. By the pool. Lilly complaining you wouldn't touch her for over a week. You flinched when Veronica hugged you one time. Fuck, Logan, I'm not stupid. But I wasn't sure what to do. Then that thing with Veronica happened. And I didn't care about anything." Duncan paused, his eyes pulled involuntarily off to the side, looking at something only he could see. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then finished. "If you ever need a place to stay, you can stay with me. Fuck, you can move in. Mom and Dad won't mind. Well, at least Dad won't."

Logan was still angry at having his privacy violated. But at the same time, Duncan's words made him feel better than he had in a long time. He didn't feel so alone. But he had to make one thing clear. "I can't leave. Not as long as my mom's there."

Duncan gave his shoulder a last squeeze before removing his hand. "I get it. If there is anything else I can do, I'll do it."

Logan considered. "There is this one thing."

"Name it."

"Chardo Navarro is fucking my girlfriend. I'm planning to beat the living shit out of him. Want to help?"

After a moment's surprise, Duncan's eyes took on a manic gleam. "Will it mean getting into it with the PCHers?"

Logan's grin was cold and dangerous. "Almost certainly."

Duncan's grin grew to match Logan's. "Then the perfect Duncan Kane says lets get that fucker!"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica went down the list of cell phone numbers on the hotel bill. The first few were a bust, various businesses. She got a Jesse Ford at another of the numbers. Then she hit paydirt.

"Hello."

In a perky voice, Veronica asked, "Who's this?"

"Why you askin'?"

"This number appeared on my cell phone bill and I don't recognize it."

"Babe, if your hot, it's probably because I did you!" Then he hung up. Not that it mattered. Veronica recognized the voice. It was Chardo Navarro. So Logan was innocent. Pigs did fly after all. Now she just had to get him to confess.

Hurrying through the halls, she grabbed Chardo a few seconds ahead of a angry Logan leading a posse of 09ers, including, surprisingly, Duncan Kane. Pulling him into the girl's bathroom, Veronica kicked the door prop under the door to keep everyone out.

"What the fuck is up with you, bitch?" 

Veronica smiled at the insult. "Confess, it's good for the soul."

Confused, Chardo said, "What?"

Taunting, Veronica said, "Moron says what."

"What?" Then he got it and frowned at her.

Veronica wasn't having any. "You're busted, vato. Do I have to spell it out for you?" 

He sneered at her. "Sure. Spell it out. ABC, bitch."

Veronica shook her finger at him in warning. "All right. So there you are, helping your grandma with the trash at the Echolls house. And what do you see in the trash? Virgin, high limit, pre-approved credit card applications. Just phone in the confirmation code and start charging. You use them to take out Caitlin Ford in the manner in which she's accustomed to. What? Gourmet meals, five star hotels, limo rides? And you know what the best part is? Weevil takes the fall for you, giving you a promotion. How's that for a spelling bee?"

Chardo shook his head. "It ain't like that. Weevil's like my brother. I never meant..."

"Weevil's picking up trash on the PCH. So what did you mean?"

"It's killing me to know that. But I got me a plan to get him out."

"What? Bake him a cake with a file? Sorry, that only works in the movies."

"What? No. Caitlin and me are gonna run away together." He frowned at Veronica's snigger. "We are! When we're gone, I'll write a confession. I'll send it back to the sheriff. He'll let Weevil go then."

Veronica felt almost sad for the idiot. "Chardo? Caitlin Ford is never gonna run away with you."

Chardo shouted, "You don't know her!"

Veronica stared at him. "Oh, I know her. She's a cruel, vapid bitch who delights in rolling in the mud. But that's only as long as no one else knows that she's acting like a pig. She'll drop you in a heartbeat now that Logan knows."

Veronica grabbed his arm as he headed for the door. "Didn't you hear me? Logan is out there ready to hand you your head."

Chardo's postured, "I ain't hiding from that pretty boy."

"Then are you going to be hiding from Weevil? What do you think he's going to do when he find out it was you?"

"How's he going to find out?"

Veronica gestured towards herself. When Chardo made a move towards her, she took the taser she'd already palmed and zapped it threateningly at him. He flinched back, having seen her in action with it before. He sounded pathetic as he said, "We love each other. I ain't leaving without her."

Veronica rolled her eyes. She felt like a bitch, but he was such an idiot that she couldn't help hammering him. "If she loves you, why is it that every time I see her, Logan Echolls has his hands all over her?" Of course seeing Logan with his hands all over someone like Caitlin Ford disgusted her as well. He shouldn't be with someone like that.

Chardo rushed past her, apparently having had enough. Veronica stuck her head out to see him disappearing down the hallway. She knew where she had to go.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Mrs Navarro, I don't understand why you're doing this. You know it was Chardo that gave you the pendant. Weevil's doing _his_ time. Why?"

Letty Navarro looked torn. "Eli is still under eighteen. Chardo isn't. Plus he's got a record. They're going to send him to prison. Weevil can do four months of juvie to stop that from happening."

Veronica just shook her head. "Weevil thinks he's protecting you. That he's taking the fall for you."

"Veronica, I can't help you. Look, I need to start dinner." Letty Navarro started to get up from her chair.

Time to pull out the big guns. "Mrs Navarro, do you know what he was doing with those cards?" Veronica pulled out the list of charges and handed it to her. "Look at those. Limo rides. Hotel charges. Room service. He spent it all, thousands of dollars to take out a rich, spoiled white girl named Caitlin Ford. Do you know who I mean?"

A look of horror crossed Letty Navarro's face. "Aye, no! Not her. She doesn't like her ice cubes made with tap water."

"Chardo cost you your job. Got Weevil sent to juvie. So he could take out Caitlin Ford in the style she's accustomed to. To be honest, I really can't stand her."

Mrs Navarro nodded. "Me either. Let me read this for un momento." She poured over the charges, her expression getting more and more unhappy. Finally, she looked up and nodded. "Let's turn in Chardo and get Eli out."

Veronica grabbed her jacket off of the chair she was sitting on. "Veronica?"

Veronica turned. Mrs Navarro said, "Gracias, chica dulce."

Veronica smiled as she led Mrs Navarro to her car.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica waited, slightly nervous, for Weevil to get dropped off. She'd checked, but Chardo had dropped off the radar. He wouldn't be that hard to find over the next couple of days, especially since he wouldn't be able to count on the PCHers helping him. Of course it would be a coin toss for who found him first, Logan and the 09ers or Weevil and the PCHers. Either group would make him regret what he'd done, although Veronica's money was on Logan being the lesser of two evils. Logan would stop once he was satisfied. Weevil might not.

She watched as Weevil was dropped off. She hadn't had to wait, but she'd wanted to accomplish two things here tonight. First, confirm that Weevil was actually out. And second, to cement him as a friend. A scary, tattooed friend, but nevertheless a friend.

Mrs Navarro shouted, "Hijo! Welcome home!" She raced to hug Weevil, who came back up the walk with his arm around her.

Weevil gave Veronica an intent look, then smiled. "Veronica Mars. A little birdie told me that I have you to thank for getting me out. Didn't you hear? The bad guy was already in jail. Come here." 

With that, he hugged her fiercely. As Veronica hugged him back, she found herself smiling. When Weevil finally released her, he caught her smile. "Glad to see me, V?"

"You know I am. I told you I'd do my best."

"You told me you'd get the bad guy. Who just happens to be my cousin Chardo."

Veronica couldn't tell by Weevil's neutral expression if he was angry, sad, or indifferent to the news. "There's a warrant issued by the judge for Chardo for his arrest. They're out looking for him."

Now Weevil looked angry. "I'll be looking for him, too."

Veronica cautioned him. "Logan and the 09ers are after Chardo, too. You should find him first."

Weevil's eyes glinted. "Oh, we'll find him."

Veronica had an idea. It was something she'd been thinking about since she'd found out about Chardo and Caitlin. If the PCHers and the 09ers went toe to toe, it was going to get ugly fast. And this was the kind of thing that could cause it, especially if both sides got to the prize, in this case, Chardo, at the same time.

Tilting her head, she gave Weevil a smile as she said, "Do me a favor?"

He groaned. "Don't do that! What do you want, Veronica?"

"If you run into the 09ers while looking for Chardo, I think I have a way for you get him without having to fight them."

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of rich white boys, but I'm listening."

"Ask to talk to Logan alone. Tell him that I asking him to let you take Chardo. Tell him he owes me for last week. Then tell him that you'll do worse than he could imagine to Chardo."

Weevil gave her a skeptical smile. "That all?"

Veronica smiled back, her own smile sunny. "That's it."

"And they're just going to let us waltz away with Chardo?"

Veronica nodded. "If you say what I asked you to say, they might."

Weevil shrugged, obviously not seeing any pitfalls in her request. "You got it, V."

Veronica gave him another quick hug, surprising him, before saying, "Thanks, Eli."

As she walked away, Veronica heard him shout after her, "The name's Weevil!"

'Maybe today,' she thought with an inward smile, 'But maybe not forever.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten—Painful Secrets

Logan stood in front of his now ex-girlfriend, Caitlin Ford, and told her, "Call him."

She turned teary eyes towards him. "Please, Logan, I..."

Logan was done listening to her shit. "Call him. Now." With that, he tossed her her cell that he had confiscated earlier. And waited, watching as she did as was told, giving an excellent performance. Listening to her play Chardo made Logan vaguely nauseous. When had he been someone who hung out with people like Caitlin Ford? Lying, cheating, backstabbing bitch that she was, still, she'd opened his eyes to his mistakes. From now on, he would be more careful. Of both his friends and his enemies. For some reason, an image of Veronica Mars looking up at him at the beach that day flashed into his head. Angrily, Logan dismissed it and focused on Caitlin who was finishing her call. Afterwards, she stood still in front of him, her eyes downcast.

"Logan..." she began, her voice sweet and cute. Like that would matter.

Logan cut her off. "Don't." Logan took a deep breath. "I don't want to hear your excuses. We had a deal. And you broke your end of it. You're out. Don't even try to weasel your way back in. You'll regret it. Now get inside." With that, Logan cut her completely out of his life. As far as he was concerned, Caitlin Ford didn't exist. It was surprisingly painless. Logan hadn't been sure how he would feel. As it turned out, all he felt was wounded pride. He really didn't give a damn about Caitlin. It had been more the idea of having a girlfriend. Now she was gone and he was free to fuck whoever he wanted. And he wanted.

Again, Veronica's image popped into his head. Logan shied away from thinking about Veronica Mars at that moment. In those terms. He knew he had to stop thinking about her. Obsessing about her. Hell, he was worse than Troy Vandergraff, although in his own case it was obviously because he hated her, instead of because he had feelings for her. Plus it was completely distracting. Case in point, he should be focused on laying an ambush for Chardo, not about Veronica Mars and the last conversation they'd had. He'd enjoyed the bantering back and forth more than he felt comfortable with. And...

"Argh!" Logan groaned. He had to stop thinking about Veronica Mars!

Maybe if he focused on Chardo? That could work. Logan hadn't been able to find Chardo, but he'd been comforted by the fact that the PCHers hadn't either. At least he didn't think so. After all, Caitlin's call had pretty much confirmed it. Now all he had to do was wait. And not think about Veronica Mars.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Caitlin walked through the front door of her house. She was trembling with anger. It was all she could do not to scream in sheer frustration. All her plans were wrecked. Her illicit affair was exposed. When she went to school on Monday, everyone would know. And Logan had implied that she was out. That they'd done a Veronica Mars on her. Her life was over. All she had to comfort herself would be the occasional friendless trip to the mall to buy clothes and other necessities.

As she walked into the living room, her mother appeared at the door leading to her home office, one that she mainly used for her charitable work. "Caitlin, come here, please."

With a put upon sigh, Caitlin followed her mother into her office. She was a little surprised to find her father there, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs next to her mother's desk and puffing away on his pipe. "What's going on?"

Vera Ford opened up her laptop and turned it towards Caitlin. "There's something I want you to see." She doubleclicked a file and a video filled the screen. It showed an manic Caitlin wielding a knife, obviously cursing and yelling, even though there wasn't any sound. Caitlin on screen slashed a tire, then got up and a foot clad in a pink sneaker kicked the now flat tire a couple of times. The video ended and Vera closed her laptop.

Caitlin could feel herself getting pale as she realized what had happened. Somehow, Veronica Mars had video taped Caitlin slashing her tire. Then she sent the video to her parents. Said parents not being very happy to see what their daughter was getting up to, based upon their expressions.

Her father, Ronald Ford, spoke for the first time. "Care to explain?"

In a mutinous tone, Caitlin exclaimed, "Veronica Mars is a lying, cheating bitch! She was coming on to Logan, trying to steal him. All I did was put her in her place."

Vera picked up a sheet of paper. "Putting her in place cost $227.45. That's coming out of your allowance. And you're grounded for the foreseeable future."

Caitlin had had enough. She shrieked, "Grounded! Over _her_? That disgusting low class skank doesn't deserve your consideration. She's _filth_! Do you know _who_ her father is? _What_ he did?" Caitlin started to cry in sheer frustration, winding down from her rant. She finished with, "Besides, it's not as if that's the first time Veronica Mars has had a flat. And she deserved every one of them!"

Both of her parents had been calm the entire time. Caitlin couldn't really remember the last time she'd seen them lose their tempers. However, looking from one to the other, it appeared that they were at or beyond that point now. It was about time. Caitlin figured they would take away her grounding and drop that nonsense about her allowance once they heard the facts.

Ronald's voice was strangled as he asked, "Caitlin, how many times has Veronica Mars deserved to have her tires slashed by you?"

Caitlin shrugged. In a contemptuous tone, she said, "I don't know. Ten? Fifteen? She's really a slut so it's hard to remember."

Vera and Ronald exchanged a long glance. Then Vera looked down at the invoice in her hands. "I'll be sending Ms Mars a check for twenty new tires. It will all come out of your allowance." She ignored Caitlin's shrieked, "What?" and continued, "We'll be confiscating your credit cards effective today. After we pay Ms Mars back for the tires, you will apologize to her publicly. You will do so sincerely. How graciously you accomplish these things will affect how long you are grounded and what the conditions are."

Caitlin stood up. The world seemed to be spinning as dizziness tore through her. What was happening? "I won't do it! You can't make me apologize to that filthy slut!"

Her father stood up as well, his pipe forgotten in his hand. "You're right. We can't make you do it. But if you don't, there will be no more allowance. No more shopping. No trips to the mall or the spa. If you want money, you'll get a job."

"Daddy..."

Ronald held up a hand. "No, Caitlin. I love you. But right now, I am ashamed of you. You've embarrassed this family. Made us look common. People of our class don't do things like this. Even if the other person has wronged us. And just so that you know, not everyone supported Keith Mars ouster from Sheriff. Your mother and I both voted to keep him. He gave us several years of low crime rates and rising property values, things that Sheriff Lamb hasn't managed during his year's tenure. So before you go speaking out of turn, you should know something about the subject you're discussing."

Caitlin was crying for real now. "Please..." 

"Go to your room. Stay there until dinner."

Caitlin could feel dread twisting her insides. "But I was going to be at the mall. I didn't want to be here when..."

Vera spoke, "When what, Caitlin? Not that it matters. No more mall. I'll be up shortly to get your credit cards. Have them ready for me. Are we clear?"

Caitlin hung her head. She knew better than to argue when they were like this. It would only get worse. "Yes."

She turned and trudge towards the stairs. How had things gone so wrong? How had her life disintegrated into ruin? Caitlin didn't know. But one thing she was sure of was that it was all the fault of one Veronica Mars.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan hadn't been waiting all that long when Chardo showed up, dressed in black. He acted like a love smitten fool as he paraded back in forth in front of Caitlin's house calling up to her on his phone. Logan almost felt bad for him. Of course, that didn't stop him from enjoying the look on Chardo's face when he and Duncan confronted him, then the remaining 09ers surrounded him.

Logan smiled darkly as he stared down Chardo. "So, thought you could steal my girl, did you? The boy from the wrong side of the tracks hooking up with the slut of the 09ers."

Chardo snarled, "Don't call her that!" His expression morphed into a smirk. "Besides, I figure you'd be used to having your woman cheat on you after dating Lilly Kane."

Logan saw red. It had been a long time since anyone had dared take Lilly's name in vain. His fists had seen to that. Now Chardo had gone there. Made that mistake. And for that and the rest, he would pay and pay dearly.

Logan faked a left hook towards Chardo's head. When he went to duck, Logan brought his right hand up in a brutal uppercut that sent Chardo crashing to the ground, groaning and semi-conscious. Logan brought his foot to rest on Chardo's chest, about to start stomping him. After he'd had his fill, Logan would have the rest of his posse do the same, until Chardo knew his place in the greater scheme of things. Then he heard the roar of motorcycles and saw the PCHers coming around the corner. They pulled up next to the 09ers and stopped, getting off their bikes. The potential for violence filled the air. It would only take one spark and blood would run.

Chardo sneered up at Logan, blood running down his chin, where he'd bitten his tongue. "You hear that, man? That's my freedom!"

Logan gave him a murderous glance, then turned a icy gaze towards the PCHers. He could feel Duncan at his back, ready for anything. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone he could absolutely count on to stand beside him. Dick Casablancas, while absolutely loyal, wasn't someone you could always count on, not being the brightest crayon in the carton.

Logan looked over to John and Luke at his left and said, "Hold him!" He watched as they grabbed Chardo's arms. Then he went to talk to his alter ego in the PCHers, Weevil Navarro.

Logan smiled, as ready as he'd ever been to throw down. He needed to release some aggression and who better on than some cholo from the wrong side of the tracks. Still smiling, he taunted, "I guess this is what you would inevitable. You, me. Rich, poor. White, latino. Handsome, toad."

Weevil looked like he wanted nothing better than to punch Logan's face in, which worked for Logan as that fulfilled his own wish. Then Weevil did the unexpected. Almost as if he had to force it out, he said, "Let's talk."

"Haven't we passed the talking segment and are currently moving into the fighting segment?" Logan was puzzled, making his comeback lack pizazz.

Weevil just rolled his eyes and gestured. Warily, Logan followed him. As they got far enough away to talk without being overheard, Logan said in a playful tone, "If this is about Homecoming, while I don't have a date yet, I'm not taking you."

"Veronica asked me to talk to you before kicking your ass."

It was like a punch in the mouth. Worse. The feelings Logan had suppressed surfaced and he felt lust and rage in equal measure surge through him. 'Goddammit! All I ever hear is the name Veronica Mars!' he thought furiously to himself. Managing to get a grip on himself, Logan snapped, "And what did Veronica say?"

Weevil smiled tauntingly as he said, "Veronica said to give Chardo to us. That anything you think you'll do to him is nothing compared to what we will do to him."

Logan was almost impressed. He could believe that the tough, tattooed biker would put a serious hurt on Chardo. Jumping in, as bad as that could be, was nothing compared to jumping out. Most of the time, the gang you were jumping out of just killed you. Somehow, Logan doubted Weevil was going to kill his own cousin, but he could see making a lasting point. It was what he would do, cousin or no. Still, he wasn't one to give up on personal revenge. Turning the other cheek in favor of someone else wasn't really his thing. So he asked, "And why would I want to listen to Veronica Mars?"

"She said to remind you that you owe her for last week."

Logan's rage evaporated. Last week. When he'd almost killed Veronica. Last week, when he had become his father, if only for a moment. Nothing that Veronica communicated to him via Weevil could have been more calculated to stop him cold in his tracks. She really was the devil. Logan avoided meeting Weevil's eyes as he said, "Fine. Whatever. Take him. I'm done here." Weevil looked surprised by how quickly Logan had capitulated, but shrugged and nodded.

Logan walked back to his people. "We're outta here. Pack it up."

He could hear the protests from the surrounding 09ers and briefly felt anger resurface, at least enough to put them in their place with a few pithy comments. They started leaving. Only Duncan stood there with an eyebrow raised. To him, Logan mouthed, "Later." Duncan nodded in understanding and jumped back into Logan's Xterra. Logan followed him in and drove off swiftly.

As he drove off, Logan's confusion peaked. Why had Veronica said that to Weevil? What was her motivation? And what else had she told him? Not knowing was killing Logan. But he was smart enough to know there was nothing he could do until he spoke to her. So in the meantime, he'd take care of everything else. Logan would talk to Duncan. Maybe explain a little to Dick and the boys. But no matter what, he was going to be having a conversation with Veronica on Monday. You could count on that as sure as the rise would rise tomorrow.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica walked into Mars Investigations feeling pretty good about herself. She had solved the case, gotten Eli off, and the bad guy was currently paying based on the text message she'd gotten from Eli. And based on that same text message, there apparently wasn't going to be an Outsiders style rumble between the PCHers and the 09ers. But the best part was that she'd made it through another week at hell that was Neptune High. That, alone, was reason to celebrate.

As she sat at her desk, Veronica looked over to see her dad standing in the door to his office. He wore a proud smile on his face. "Hey, Dad."

Keith pretended surprise. "What? Deigning to notice little old moi? I figured that since you were the successful detective this week, you would be ignoring all of the peons around you."

Veronica put a haughty expression on her face. "Why you're right, of course. You there!" She cracks an imaginary whip at some person off to the side. "Get me my slippers. And ice cream! Lots and lots of ice cream!"

"And the rest of the peons, honey?" Keith made a gesture to encompass the area surrounding her.

"Let them eat cake!"

Veronica couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Keith walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "The cake comment? Might have been overkill. All kidding aside, Veronica, you did good. I don't know how you managed to convince Letty Navarro to turn in Chardo, but that was the icing on the cake on this one."

Veronica looked up to meet his gaze. "It was easy. I told her the truth. About Chardo and Caitlin. And she did the rest. Poor Caitlin. I guess it doesn't pay to be mean to the domestic help, does it?"

Keith laughed. "I don't suppose it does. We'll just keep your little let them eat cake comment to ourselves."

"You got it, Pops."

Veronica could feel a sense of excitement building as she thought about learning a secret that night. Keith's plan to do the telling during daddy daughter time on Saturday or Sunday had died bail jumper death two weeks running. So they would again be sharing tonight. Or rather he would be sharing, while Veronica was covered as she'd overshared last week. Then he was off to glamorous El Paso, Texas, hunting down a skip. At least if Keith found him, they could probably afford another steak dinner instead of something random ending in aroni. Of course, there was something else she wanted to ask her dad about before the big reveal tonight. Something that she'd been thinking ever since seeing Jake Kane earlier that week.

Veronica was just about to ask her dad the question about why he'd gone after Jake Kane so vehemently, when someone came through the door. He was dressed in a courier uniform and had a large manila envelop along with a clip board in his hands.

"Package for V Mars."

Veronica's eyebrows shot up. That was odd. She wasn't expecting a package. Still, she put her hand up. "I'm Veronica Mars."

The guy, who was probably in his early twenties, gave her a once over, and apparently liking what he saw, followed it with a smile that he probably thought was sexy. Veronica just found it creepy, while her dad apparently found it annoying based upon the scowl she saw when she glanced up at him to see what he thought of the situation. The courier, who had been continuing to smile at her, following her gaze back to the man next to her and registered his expression. He must have decided that discretion was the better part of valor because he quickly said, "Sign here. Here you go."

He then walked quickly back the way he came, although he did check her out one final time before he headed out the door. Veronica's eyes were full of mirth as she looked up at Keith. "I think you scared him."

Keith was still scowling, but a smile was starting to tug at the corner of his mouth. "You think? Because I can be more scary. I have a gun you know."

Veronica dryly commented, "Oh, I know."

"That happen often?"

"Does what happen?"

"You get hit on by strange men?"

Veronica considered how much to reveal, then decided on the whole truth and nothing but the truth, saying, "Only on days that end in y."

Keith looked plaintive now. "Honey, why couldn't you just stay seven years old? That was such a good age. The only boys I had to worry about were the ones pulling on your pigtails." 

Taking on a serious expression, Veronica said, "Because Bratz was only on a couple of seasons, Dad. I had to grow up when that ended. Come on."

Keith sighed, then looked down at the package on Veronica's desk. "You going to open that?"

"Well, I was going to wait until I was alone. You know, that little thing called privacy?"

Keith scoffed, "Privacy is overrated. I'd just bug you anyway."

"Darn! Foiled again." Veronica snapped her fingers as she said it. Then she picked up the manila envelop and shook it. In an excited and happy tone, she exclaimed, "Is it a pony?"

Laughing, she ripped open the envelop and something fell out and onto the floor. Keith bent over and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment, then at Veronica, then back at the object in his hands. Handing it to her, Keith said in a dry tone, "Honey, I said bill the parents, not blackmail them. How _did_ you get that confused?"

Veronica wanted to be let in on what was going on so she looked over the object in her hands. It was a check from the Ford family in the amount of $4549 made out to her. She looked away from the check, then back at it again. It still read $4549. She looked at her dad who was still looking back at her, a semi-serious expression on his face. "Dad, I swear to you that I billed them for one tire. Not that I wouldn't have minded asking them for what appears to be moola for twenty new tires, but I didn't. There's gotta be something here that explains what's going on."

Veronica finished ripping open the envelope and found a note inside. She read it aloud to Keith:

_Dear Ms Mars,_

_We are sending you this check to pay for the damage that Caitlin has done. We are truly sorry for what has occurred recently, as well as past indiscretions. As you can see, the amount of the check is substantially larger that what you asked for. The difference is to compensate you for additional damages that we learned of upon questioning Caitlin about the events that led her to vandalize your car. Apparently, this behavior has occurred before. _

_If you do not feel this is enough to cover any damages she has done to you, please contact us. We will pay any amount you feel reasonable. Additionally, we will be requiring Caitlin to apologize to you personally. You are under no obligation to accept her apology, but she is under one to extend it. Also, please accept our apologies for what has happened. _

_Lastly, extend our best wishes to your father, Keith Mars. We were sorry when we heard that he lost the election a year ago. He had, and still has, our support. _

_Good day and God Bless,_

_Ronald and Vera Ford_

"Holy shit!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Language," Keith admonished.

Veronica pretended to be repentant. "Sorry. Dad, if I ever doubt you when you give me advice, please bring up this as an example of how brilliant you are."

Keith nodded grandly. "Oh, I will. I'm just surprised you would bring it up first."

Veronica grinned. "I figured you were going to do it anyway. I might as well be gracious when you rub it in."

Keith smile faded and he took on a more serious look. "Veronica, I thought I had a ballpark figure on how many flats you got the last several months. Was I off that much? Or was Caitlin Ford behind them all?"

Veronica was confused herself. "I had a lot of flats, but most of them were just letting the air out. Only two or three times a month have I had to replace a tire. Maybe when Caitlin told them about what she did, she said she cut my tire every time instead of just deflating it? Maybe she doesn't even know the difference. The girl's not the brightest bulb."

Keith stroked her hair as he looked down at her. "Maybe. At least now you can get any tires fixed you need to. And you can do it without tapping your college fund."

Veronica had a vapid look on her face as she asked, "And that's good, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Dad?"

Keith had started to walk back to his office, but turned when Veronica spoke. "Yeah, honey?"

"What made you go after Jake Kane so intensely?" There. She'd tossed it out on the water. Now to see what came back with the tide.

"Honey, I don't think that's..."

Veronica interrupted him. "It's just that something made you think he was guilty, right? You never seemed to go after anyone else. What evidence did you have that Jake killed Lilly?"

"Veronica, that was ugly and long ago. I don't want you to..."

Veronica interrupted him again, her voice gentle and even as she said, "Dad, remember, no secrets. No lies. I can handle knowing this." 

Keith stared at her a long time before he answered, "No secrets. No lies. I'll tell you soon. But not tonight. Tonight there's something else I have to tell you. Something you are not going to like. So let's not have too heavy a discussion prior to our other heavy discussion. Okay?"

Veronica managed a smile and nodded. She watched him as he went back into his office. She knew that her dad loved her. That he wanted to protect her. That was what dad's do. But she wasn't satisfied. She would find out why Jake Kane had been a suspect if it was the last thing she did.

It was him being a suspect that had cost Veronica so much. In some ways, it had cost her her life. And with what she'd already paid and was still paying, Veronica thought she deserved to know. But she would eventually get around to telling her dad she was looking. After all, no secrets, no lies. Those were words to live by, even if you made your living from them.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven—Hard Secrets**

**Author's Note:** A few of you have mentioned changes in the story from canon. I did make some changes, ranging from Veronica being smarter when she was actually checking on Weevil (like his personality wasn't exactly Neptune Grand, or upgrades for his bike if he had access to big money, which made her look more closely at both Logan and Chardo) to her already knowing Troy. I did make the changes and tried to keep them relatively seamless. While most changes from canon are a result of the ripple effect of the one major change I made from canon, I am also taking time to change a handful of the silliest things I saw from the show. Like, for example, don't expect Veronica to ask Mac to check her computer if she some minor problem. While computers aren't Veronica's exact area of expertise, she's still the smartest girl in her class (or at least one of them). It makes no sense that she couldn't do certain things just so another character would have something to do. Don't worry, she'll still get Mac to build web sites. Veronica's problems will have to do with the difficulties of what is facing her and her own emotional unavailability. 'nuf said.

**Author's Note the Second:** The reason that Logan keeps saying he hates Veronica is that he is fooling himself. He can't comprehend a world where he is attracted to her, so every time he sees her and he feels intense motions, he interprets them as hate.

Veronica finished her ice cream sundae well before her dad. "Ha! Pay up!"

Keith looked up from his own enormous sundae that was only half eaten, and groaned a little. "Where do you put all of that? I swear, I fathered a girl with a hollow leg."

Veronica scoffed, "Hollow, smallow. You owe me. One secret, payable immediately after I finished my sundae first."

Keith looked into Veronica's bowl to confirm that it was all gone. He found it completely clean. "You _licked_ the bowl?"

Veronica defended herself. "It was good!"

Keith just nodded sadly. "If Child Services gets wind of this, they're going to take you away."

Veronica grinned. "Don't worry, Pops. If those skeezes come around, we'll just plug them with our gats." 

Keith shook an admonishing finger at her. "No more classic film noir. Not when you watch South Park, too. It's making you mix your metaphors."

"Quit stalling. I want my reward and I want it now." Veronica was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Give your old man a heart attack."

Veronica sat down on the couch which had become their unofficial place for sharing secrets. She was a little surprised when Keith sat down close to her and put an arm around her shoulder. That was both comforting and scary. The scary part being that Keith thought that she was going to need comforting after he revealed the secret Veronica had been pursuing so vigilantly.

"Okay, getting worried now. What's going on?"

Veronica looked up to meet her dad's eyes. His were completely serious without their usual gleam of humor. Keith opened his mouth and hesitated, then finally said, "The woman that Jake Kane was at the Camelot Motel with? That woman was your mother, Veronica."

Hundreds of thoughts and images swirled through Veronica's head at Keith's words. She wasn't aware of pushing away from him, but realized that she was now pacing back and forth in front of the couch, unable to remain still. Her mother had been in town. And she hadn't come to see her. Although she'd had time to apparently have a clandestine affair with Jake Kane. Any hopes that Veronica had hoarded in the depths of her being that some day her parents would get back together, that they would all live happily ever after, died at that moment. It was the death of childhood, the moment when you knew you couldn't harbor false hope. Hope for a happy ending. It would never be that. Hope was for suckers. Hope was a lie. You had to go with what you had. Manage it as best you could. And Veronica Mars? She was sick to death of liars and cheaters.

Aware of tears streaming down her cheeks, Veronica wiped them off with a careless hand. Making sure her voice wouldn't crack, she took a moment, then finally asked, "That's why Celeste gave us the case, isn't it? She wanted us to find Mom there. With Jake." 

Keith nodded. "I think so. Celeste hates her and by association us. Anything she could do to damage us, she would. I do think this was aimed more at your mother than at us. Celeste probably hoped we'd catch Lianne red-handed and confront her. It would put pressure on her to end her affair with Jake Kane."

Veronica had lost any excitement she'd felt after hearing what Keith had to day. But she still retained her insatiable curiosity. And that prompted her to ask, "How long have they been having an affair?"

Keith's eyes were compassionate as he looked up at Veronica, who had stopped her pacing to speak to him. "Honey, they were high school sweethearts. They split up right before graduation and Jake married Celeste, who was pregnant at the time. Lianne moved away and met me. When she and I moved back to Neptune, they started up again. I don't know exactly when."

Veronica knew she wasn't the only one hurting. Despite how carefully Keith spoke, she could see the pain behind the words. Being cheated on. The person you loved not loving you enough. Not as much as another person they wanted to be with. Veronica did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She walked over and sat in Keith's lap, putting her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart. The heartbeat of the one person who she could absolutely depend on. Who would do anything for her, and for whom she would do the same.

"Daddy, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you. What you did. Going up against Jake Kane. You are a good man." It had been a while since she had told her dad that. Jokingly, she'd done it. But a long time since she had done so seriously, with sincerity.

"I love you too, pumpkin. You're the brightest thing in my life. I was the luckiest man in the world on the day you were born and I count my blessings every day that you're part of my life." Each word that Keith spoke had weight. They dropped one by one onto Veronica, but instead of getting heavier, she grew lighter with their accumulated weight.

Veronica started to cry again. But they were more tears of joy than pain. And they healed. With every tear, the tightness in her chest got a little bit looser. That's what real love did. It kept you going. Healed you. Made you more than you were without it. And Veronica needed that love. She didn't think she would survive without it. The cruel and vicious world she inhabited would chew her up without this.

A sense of home filled and calmed her. Eyes finally dry, she stood up before sitting down next to Keith. She grabbed his hand, even now loath to lose contact with him. "It's you and me against the world, isn't it?"

Keith's eyes were both sad and joyous as they touched her. "Veronica, I don't want you to think your mother is the villain of this piece. Sometimes people make mistakes and they're just not strong enough to find their way out of the maze they build for themselves. Your mother may still find her way through. There's always hope."

Veronica's eyes were clear and unflinchingly as she said, "I know who the hero here is. It's the person who stays. Who loves you unconditionally. The villain is the one who leaves. I don't want to talk about Mom anymore. She's gone and may never come back. I can't hope for her to. Hope is for suckers. I remember when I had hope. I won't be that person. Not ever again. We have to live in the real world."

Keith looked, if anything, even more concerned. "Honey, I think we should talk about this."

Veronica checked her watch. "We'll talk when you get back. That way, I'll have had time to think about things. And you can marshal your arguments. Just don't expect me to change my mind, you being right about the tires notwithstanding. Go pack." Veronica waited. As her dad got up, she hugged him as hard she could, getting an equally fierce hug in return.

"Honey, maybe I should stay. There's always time to catch him in another town..." 

Veronica pointed towards the door. "Go! I'll be fine. I plan a completely quiet weekend. I'll be in the office half a day on Saturday. Otherwise, I'll probably be home." Or at the station, she thought. Ever since finding out about the ticket, Veronica had a plan to get a copy. A plan that she was going to execute on Sunday. In case it was a bust, she didn't tell her dad about it. If it wasn't, well there's next week's secret all wrapped like it's Christmas. Also, if it wasn't a bust, she would be a step closer to finding out who killed Lilly. With a smile, she grabbed Back Up's leash and led the excited pitbull out for a walk.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Duncan kept quiet while they dropped off Dick and Enbom. But finally, when it was him and Logan, he decided to speak. "What was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

Duncan could see that Logan was stalling. He asked again, "What was going on back there? With Weevil? Why did we just walk away from Chardo?"

Logan's voice was flat as he said, "Weevil will put a hurt on him worse than anything you or I could do. That's all."

Duncan could feel himself getting mad. His emotions had been up and down since he was no longer medicated. With Logan, he couldn't just yell at him. Duncan needed to approach this in a roundabout way. Striving for calm, he said, "Logan, I appreciate you're helping me get off the anti-depressants. I think I would have gone mad without you there. I was hoping we were becoming friends again. If..."

Logan interrupted him. "I want to tell you. But I don't know how."

Duncan replied without thinking, "Just open your mouth and say the words."

A bitter look was Logan's only response. Shit. Duncan knew he could do better. "I won't think any less of you whatever you tell me."

Logan gave Duncan a look of disillusionment. "Right. You say that. Until you hear what I did. Then you'll change your mind fast enough."

"What could be so bad that you feel it will have that effect on me?"

Logan pulled the car over on the road. There were no houses nearby, just a park. He got out of the car and walked. Duncan got out as well, puzzled. He followed Logan to the teeter-totters. Logan got on one side, gesturing for Duncan to get on the other. Duncan balked. "Don't you think this is a little childish?"

Logan's voice was mocking as he said, "You didn't think that way when we were twelve."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Actually, I did, but you seemed to enjoy it so much that I put up with it."

Logan looked taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Then why do it?"

Duncan shrugged. "Because that's what friends do. They do things that sometimes they don't like, but because the other person does, they do it for them. I'm sure you didn't exactly enjoy watching CSPAN with me, did you?"

Logan confessed, "I made up stories about everyone I saw on there along with weird voices for them all. I don't think I ever paid attention to what was really happening. Besides, I didn't think even you enjoyed watching CSPAN." 

Duncan caught his eye. "My dad wanted me to. See what I mean? So go ahead and tell me. I might punch your lights out, but I won't hate you."

Logan looked torn. He got off the teeter-totter and just stood there. Finally, he blurted out, "I almost killed Veronica."

Duncan stopped, frozen. What had Logan said? "Logan, what did you do? Tell me!"

Logan's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gasping for breath. He managed to get out, "It was last week. When Veronica owned me in the parking lot. Then she got me suspended with that fucking bong. I was so mad. I went to confront her at Dog Beach. I waited by her car. I had a tire iron. I was going to smash up her car while I made her watch. I did it. Smashed her headlights. Then it happened."

Duncan felt frantic. What had Logan done? "What happened? What did you do?"

Logan eyes glistened and he wiped away what looked suspiciously like a tear before continuing, "She was pushing me. She taunted me about making me cry with those things she said about my mother. I snapped. I raised the tire iron over my head..." Logan stopped, looking lost.

Duncan grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "Logan! What happened?"

"I had the tire iron and I was going to hit her. But she just looked at me. Like it never occurred to her I would hurt her. Like really hurt her. I couldn't take it. I dropped the tire iron and ran away. I'm such a fuck! I'm just like Aaron. I tried so hard not to be. But when push came shove I became him! I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so..."

Whether Logan was going to continue he mantra was immaterial as Duncan put every ounce of his one hundred and seventy pounds into a punch that took Logan off his feet and onto his back. He was staring up at Duncan, a stunned look on his face, his jaw already turning red. After a moment, Duncan extended a hand to him, and pulled him to his feet. Logan rubbed his jaw and gave Duncan a sideways look.

Duncan explained, "That was for threatening Veronica with a tire iron and breaking her headlights. You deserved it." Duncan reached out and grabbed Logan's arm, ignoring the slight flinch. 'Aaron Echolls deserved to die,' he thought, hatred momentarily clouding his mind. He shook it off. Keeping his voice even, Duncan said, "But you didn't almost kill Veronica. Jesus, Logan! I thought you'd hit her or something."

Logan's voice was low and strained as he said, "I might as well have..." 

Duncan had had enough of Logan's guilt trip. He blamed himself for too many things over the years, from every break up with Lilly to probably his own abuse. And Duncan was heartily sick of it. "Do you hear the pitiful bullshit coming out of your mouth? What the fuck ever happened to Logan Echolls, King Jackass of the 09ers? It's like you grew a vagina, man. Should I start calling you Lauren? How about this? Lauren, you bad girl, don't be mean to Veronica!"

Logan's face was a study in contrasts. He still had a guilty and miserable look on his face, but it was rapidly losing out to anger. It was definitely anger that made him snap, "Fuck you, man! What do you know about it? I could have killed her."

Duncan scoffed, "Maybe if you weren't so involved in a pity party you might have. But until you leave the party, all you are is pathetic."

Logan's face grew hard and cold. "Pity party, huh? I'll pity you when I kick your ass. I don't know how I thought we could ever be friends."

Duncan hesitated and moment, not sure if it was too soon. Then he started to laugh. At first it was forced. It was hard to laugh when the things you're laughing about aren't exactly funny. But seeing the look on Logan's face, disgusted shock like he'd just taken a dump in his pants, made Duncan laugh harder.

"Stop it!" Logan shouted at the still laughing Duncan, who just kept at it.

Duncan managed to get out, "Pity party." Then laughter once again captured him in its embrace. He was actually crying he was laughing so hard. And if he wasn't crazy, that was a smile starting to break out on Logan's face. Duncan managed to mouth, "Pity party,'' even though he couldn't get the words out. And Logan lost it. He started howling as well.

Each time they would start to wind down, one or the other would say the words and they would start up again. Finally though, even gallows humor can lose its amusement and they both managed to stop and catch their breath. Duncan looked up and saw Lilly smiling at him in approval, but turned his head. He didn't need her ghost there, no matter how much he loved her. This time was about Logan.

Duncan surprised a look on Logan's face that he couldn't decipher and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Wryly, Logan explained, "I'm thinking that maybe I'm not my father. Aaron has never had a genuine laugh that I can remember. Not a laugh like that. With a good friend."

Duncan nodded. "Logan, you're nothing like Aaron. He's a complete psycho. You're only an asshole. There is a difference, you know."

Logan hesitated. "Still, I threatened Veronica. I'm not sure some things can be forgiven."

That hit home for Duncan. He knew better than most, what things weren't forgivable. And while Logan had thought he'd done that, committed the unforgivable, it was actually Duncan who had committed an unforgivable sin. If Loan knew what Duncan had done... Realizing that Logan was still waiting for his reply, he pushed his feelings aside, rolling his eyes and using a scoffing tone, "Like you would have hit her. If you never raised a hand to Lilly after all the shit she pulled, I can't see you doing it to Veronica."

Logan wore a crooked smile as he considered Duncan's words. "I don't know, man. Veronica is pretty good at pushing my buttons. I think I'm starting to obsess over her."

Duncan stopped, so stunned someone could have pushed him and he would have fallen flat on his face. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. It must have been the drugs. Logan liked Veronica. It was anybody's guess how long. No wonder he acted like he was half crazy around her. With his feelings about her, her father, and Duncan's family, Duncan was surprised he was as rational about it as he appeared to be.

Duncan wasn't sure how he felt about that idea. Veronica was his sister, and he'd killed any feelings of sexual attraction he'd once had towards her. Still, he didn't like the idea of any guy being around her. Although if there had to be a guy, he guessed he would be happiest with Logan. That beat the hell outta of Troy Vandergraff hands down. Duncan wanted to stop thinking about it, and realized he'd never gotten an answer to his initial question.

"So reversing to when we first got here, what did Weevil say to you to get you to back off."

Logan looked pensive as he answered, "He said that Veronica wanted me to let Weevil take care of Chardo, that he would do a better job. And when I asked why, he said she said to remind me that I owed her from last week."

Duncan whistled. He given the new, harder Veronica a lot of thought since coming out of daze last week. He still had crazy emotional moments, but those were taking up less and less of his time and energy, leaving him with more than enough to contemplate other important things in his life, like the enigmatic blonde that was his half-sister. Duncan hadn't liked all of the changes he'd seen in her. Some things he thought were good, like how she dressed these days, much edgier than the old Veronica. She was quick to stick for herself which Duncan also respected. The old Veronica hadn't done that nearly enough. But one of the things the new Veronica sported that the old one hadn't and was better for it, was a vindictiveness that bordered on Old Testament in its thoroughness. Where Old Veronica would have forgiven a slight, New Veronica punched the slighter in the mouth as hard as she could. Then she burned down their house and yard and salted the earth it had stood on.

But the one fault that neither Veronica possessed was that of being needlessly cruel. She could be mean, vindictive, and a raging bitch, but Veronica was never just plain cruel. And she was only mean, vindictive and bitchy as a response to those attacking her. So either Weevil had given the wrong message, Logan had misinterpreted the message, or there was some other form of misunderstanding going on. Because Veronica Mars would never had said that if she knew how much it would hurt Logan.

Duncan made his decision about what to do. "You should go talk to her."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah. That's the plan. I'll grab her Monday at school."

Duncan rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. Logan could be such a _child_ sometimes. "Don't wait. Go talk to her tomorrow."

Logan looked surprised. "What?"

Duncan patiently explained as if to a small child. "Go find her tomorrow and talk to her."

Logan started to say something then stopped, looking embarrassed. "Ah, I don't know where she lives."

Duncan was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I mean, I doubt she still lives in the same house as when her dad was sheriff."

Duncan was stumped. He hadn't even thought of that. He should have. For now, he would continue to blame the drugs, but at some point he was going to have to take responsibility for being a dumbass sometimes. "I can't help you there. I guess I just thought she would still be at the same place."

Logan shook his head. "They could barely afford the house on her dad's salary. I doubt he makes anywhere near what he did as sheriff. Veronica's still driving around in that ratty old LeBaron."

Despite being surprised at Logan's knowledge of personal information like Veronica's family finances, Duncan allowed himself to be pulled into reminiscences. He smiled, remembering the event Logan had brought up. "You remember when she got it? We told her it was a piece of crap even back then."

Logan smiled. "Yeah. And she was all, 'Hey, at least it's a convertible. And I'll be styling in sunny SoCo.'"

Duncan had an epiphany. "I know what you can do."

Logan looked interested. "What's that?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. She works at her dad's detective agency, right?" 

Logan looked confused, "I guess? Yeah."

"Go talk to her there. They almost certainly keep some kind of Saturday hours, even if it's just mornings."

Logan looked apprehensive. "What if her dad's there?"

Duncan hesitated. He could definitely understand not waiting to face Keith Mars when you'd vandalized the car of his one and only daughter. The man carried a gun, for God's sake. "Go offer to take her out for coffee. Tell you want to apologize." At Logan's disgusted look, Duncan chastised, "Tell her whatever. Just go talk to her."

Logan nodded slowly. "I'll do it. Thanks, man. For everything." With that, Logan walked back to his Xterra.

Duncan slowly followed behind him. In a low tone, he murmured, "That's what friends are for."

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve—Fun Secrets**

Veronica yawned as she put together yet another invoice for Mars Investigations. That would be the tenth and final invoice she'd done this morning. It was the most boring part of her job, but nevertheless important if they were to eat next month. Now if all of the clients paid on time, she could pay all of their bills on time as well. The sad part of being a small business was that often people didn't pay on time or even at all. Then they had to get a collections agency involved and split any money they got out of the deadbeat client. One time, Veronica had figured out that if her dad had received every penny owed him by every client who had ever come through their doors, the amount would have been close to a $40,000. And that was just in the last year or so. The idea of a line of nonpaying clients stretching out over years was was enough to make you crazy.

Still, she was done and could head on home and enjoy her leisurely Saturday. Well leisurely for a day when she had to be up at 6:00 am to go walk Back Up. That was one of Veronica's jobs every weekend. Although at least tomorrow she could go back to sleep for a few hours after walking him. Veronica did it because of how often her dad was gone on the weekends these days, but also so that when he was home, he could sleep in. Keith tended to look tired these days and with his work and travel schedule, it was no wonder. During a typical week, he was gone about three days, chasing after people who had fled the law.

Not every private detective spent so much time on the road hunting down bailjumpers, but they desperately needed the money. It was something her dad was good at and it paid the bills even when clients didn't. Eventually, the detecting part of Mars Investigations would be more established and Keith could afford to stay in town most of the time, but for now, things needed to stay the same.

Of course, it was no wonder her dad preferred wealthier clients who were usually quick to pay. In return, they received excellent work and utmost discretion making it a match made in, well, Neptune. Not surprisingly, her dad was starting to take all of the wealthier clients in town under his wing. Especially since the alternative in town was Vinnie Van Lowe, who, while a competent investigator, was as apt to use any information he came across for his own benefit as for his clients'. And clients, especially wealthy clients, paid as much for discretion as for the work itself.

The bell over the door tinkled and Veronica looked up. She got out, "Actually, we're not open for business today..."

Veronica stopped speaking at the sight of Logan Echolls in the doorway. What was he doing here? Veronica had avoided him for the most part since the kiss. Fortunately, he hadn't seemed interested in tracking her down despite a lot of staring, she figured they would just ignore what had happened together. But now he was here. And staring at her again. And weirdly, not speaking. Finally, after the better part of two minutes had gone by, Veronica snapped her fingers and said, "Helloooo, earth to Logan. Why are you here?"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan pulled up in front of Mars Investigations, relieved that he only saw Veronica's car parked on the street in front of the business. Mr Mars must be out of the office. Which was a good thing. After all, Logan was only familiar with what Mr Mars drove because he'd had to come get Veronica at school because of her 'mysterious' flats. And Logan had usually made sure he had a ringside seat whenever Veronica had one. Undoubtedly, Keith Mars had seen him laughing off to the side during one of those pick ups and put two and two together. The cool look he'd given Logan the one time they'd crossed paths was proof of that. It was a far cry from the benign concern he'd always shown any of Veronica's friends, back when he was Sheriff and they were all friends.

Logan had no idea exactly what he was going to say to Veronica. He wanted to ask her about what she'd told Weevil and why she'd said anything to him at all. It was maddening not knowing how much that fucker knew of Logan's private business. And that was all Veronica's fault. She really was driving him crazy.

So crazy he'd kissed her. Why had he kissed her? It wasn't because he was attracted to her. Okay, if he were being completely honest with himself, it wasn't _only_ because he was attracted to her. It wasn't as if that were new. Logan had been attracted to Veronica Mars from the first day he'd ever seen her.

Logan still remembered and pictured it in his mind. Veronica had been wearing her soccer uniform with the little green short shorts and the knee socks with the green stripes. Her hair was plaited into a single braid that hung down her back. She had just played a soccer game and was part of the winning team. When Logan saw her, with her face glowing with health and exertion, he had thought she was beautiful. She was also all of twelve years old.

Veronica Mars had been the first girl Logan had ever noticed. Before Lilly even. And he might have eventually pursued her. But then Duncan had obviously been interested in her, and that, coupled with Lilly's equally obvious interest in him, had led Logan to stop thinking that way about Veronica Mars.

Not that the attraction had died. Logan had just kept it suppressed. Over the years, though, it had erupted at the most inconvenient times. Like when he was fourteen and everyone had been over at his house in the pool wearing their swimsuits. It had been the first time Veronica had ever had worn a bikini versus the one piece suits she usually wore. It was obvious in that suit that Veronica was both a girl and exceedingly slender and attractive, and Logan had had to stay in the water quite a while until his arousal had subsided.

Another time that was notable was when they were both fifteen and playing seven minutes of heaven. He'd spun the bottle and it had landed on Veronica. Going into the closet with her amid the catcalls from their friends had been nerve wracking. While Logan was no longer a virgin, Lilly having seen to that almost a year earlier, it had felt odd to kiss Veronica in that way. But once he started, he'd made the most of the opportunity and had her clinging to him by the end. Logan figured he'd taught Veronica more about kissing during that seven minutes than she'd learned up to that point by dating Duncan for the previous six months. Still, he'd been a gentleman and kept his hands to himself, only attacking her with tongue and lips. Although apparently he hadn't done a great job of keeping his arousal to himself as afterwards, when she thought he wasn't looking, Veronica had glanced casually at his crotch, probably trying to figure out what was poking her.

The last time that stuck in Logan's head had been the night of their limo party, when everyone had been in the car playing truth of dare. Between finding out Veronica had never skinny dipped and thinking about her naked all night to watching Lilly kiss her, Logan had had to fight his arousal all night. Luckily, Lilly had thought it was her that got him all hot and bothered and took care of it for him.

That little voice in the back of his head reminded him of Shelley Pomeroy's party last year as well. When he'd seen Veronica stumbling around drunker than a skunk, he could have done a lot of things to her. Write messages on her (they had done that to Shelly a year earlier) or any of a host of other things that they'd done in the past to people who couldn't hold their liquor. Yet the first thing he had thought of was body shots, which required him to touch her. To hold her. To lick her skin.

Logan shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like this. He was just horny. He had to be. It had been nearly a week since he'd gotten laid and that was surely the source of his obsession with Veronica. After all, it was the old Veronica with her pastel clothes and long tresses that he was attracted to. That he remembered so fondly. Not this new, edgier Veronica with her short asymmetrical haircut and tight dark clothes that showed off the slim curves of her petite body so well.

Screw it, it was time to confront her. Logan walked up the stairs to the office and opened the door, noting in passing that they did _not_ have Saturday hours. Screw Duncan and the horse he rode in on. Logan was just lucky to have caught her there.

He didn't know what he'd have done if the door was locked, knock or leave, but as it turned out, it was open. Walking in, he spotted Veronica behind the desk. She made some random comment about not being open, then noticed it was him. Logan took in her appearance. She was wearing a tight black top that clung to her torso emphasizing the small curves of her breasts. Her hair was in two little pigtails sticking up to the sides. It was goofy looking and completely Veronica. The only make up she had one was some lip gloss and she looked a little sleepy and bored.

It was only when she said, "Helloooo, earth to Logan. Why are you here?" that Logan realized he'd been staring at her for a couple of minutes, cataloging her appearance.

Getting grip on himself (and ignoring that little voice that said that wasn't the only grip he wanted to get on himself), Logan walked up to her desk, stopping about six feet away, and told her, "I want to talk to you."

Veronica looked up at him. She shrugged. "So talk."

Logan hated how he glanced around nervously. Veronica read him like a book. "My dad's not here. So talk."

Logan blurted out, "What did you mean by that comment you made to Weevil?"

Veronica was confused. "What comment?"

Logan practically exploded when she acted ignorant. "About what happpened at the beach! About me almost hitting you! Are you going to bring that back up over and over again? Am I going to have to hear about that forever?"

Veronica stared at Logan like he'd grown a second head. "Umm... Logan, I meant about the headlights."

Now it was Logan's turn. "Huh?"

"You broke my headlights! You owed me for that!"

"Bullshit! You put a bong in my locker! I was getting you back!"

"I did it because you were mean to me!"

"You were meaner to me!"

Veronica stopped what she was about to say and apparently actually considered Logan's words. Finally, she nodded, saying, "I suppose I was. Still, you knew I couldn't afford to get those headlights fixed. Good thing Eli came through for me."

Logan took a deep breath and paused. Then he smirked. "So it's 'Eli' is it?"

Veronica gave him a cold look. She got up from behind her desk and came around the front, half standing, half leaning against her desk. "Logan, what is this all about?"

Logan couldn't talk. His brain had short-circuited. He hadn't been able to tell when she was sitting, but Veronica was wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen her wear. Plus she wasn't wearing tights with it, and her smooth bare legs gleamed in the overhead lighting of the office.

After a moment of Logan's silence, Veronica seemed to become uneasy. Her tugging on the bottom of her short skirt did nothing to lengthen it, but did everything to keep his attention on her legs. Still staring at her legs, Logan asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Looking taken aback at the change in subject, Veronica stopped fiddling with her skirt and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what?"

Logan smirked. "Is that appropriate office wear? If so, maybe I should get me an office assistant."

Veronica looked defensive. "The office is closed. I was just up here paying some bills and doing some invoicing. I was planning to go home after getting a bite to eat."

Logan pounced. "So you admit you were going out dressed like that."

Veronica looked taken aback. "Yeah, I often go out dressed like this."

Obstinately, Logan said, "I've never seen it."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Me dressed in a skirt? I wear skirts all the time."

Logan's stare fastened itself back upon her bare legs. "You usually wear tights or something."

Veronica shifted nervously, her legs rubbing together, which almost caused Logan to groan aloud. "It's hot. I mean, they keep the school like a refrigerator, so I wear tights when I wear a skirt to school. But the office isn't that cool."

Logan managed to tear his gaze away from Veronica's legs long enough to look in her eyes as he asked, "I noticed. Don't you want it comfortable for the clients?"

Again, Veronica looked defensive. "We have to keep costs down. So I don't have the ac on right now. I was on my way out when you came in."

Logan felt slightly ashamed as he considered her words. He knew the Mars had money issues. Hell, most normal people had money issues. But he'd never considered that they would do things like keep the ac off when there weren't paying clients around just to keep costs down. They probably even turned all the lights out when they weren't in a room. He'd never turned off a light to save money in his entire life.

Thinking about it, Logan wondered for the first time, how Veronica had been able to pay for all of those flat tires? At least a third had actually been slashed, not just deflated. He'd put new tires on the Xterra just a month ago and it had set him back nearly $1500. Was she buying used tires? Exactly how much did a used tire cost? And it was it even safe to drive around on something like that? For a second, Logan almost felt angry at Veronica for driving around on four old tires before the sheer lunacy of his thoughts dawned on him. He couldn't fault her for something he had caused even if he wanted to. 

Logan then realized that the entire time he had been lost in his thoughts, she had been talking. Logan tuned Veronica back in, "...never told Eli anything except that you owed me a favor. I didn't think it was any of his business."

What? Logan felt confused. Then he realized that Veronica had returned to the original conversation they'd had. "Why did you even get involved? You could have just let us fight it out."

Veronica looked at him like he had just gone insane. Wait, had she already said something about that? Carefully, like she was dealing with a madman, she enunciated, "I didn't want you to get hurt fighting the PCHers. I knew there was a better solution out there. So I talked Eli into talking to you. But I didn't tell him anything other than it was a favor for me."

"Huh." Logan wasn't exactly a smooth talker at the moment. Veronica had reduced him to cave man style grunts. What the hell was wrong with him? "Come eat lunch with me."

Even before he saw Veronica's surprised face, Logan was asking himself where the fuck that had come from? Was he insane? He didn't want to eat lunch with Veronica 'I'm a petite annoying blonde' Mars. 'So why did you ask her out, dummy,' he asked himself. Then he realized he was thinking of this as a date. Even if they went, it wasn't a date! Logan groaned aloud and put his heads in his hands.

"Logan, are you okay?"

Veronica's voice penetrated the fog that his mind seemed mired in. Logan looked up to see that she'd taken a couple of steps towards him and was currently standing at most a foot away, her hand up as if she wanted to touch him, but wasn't sure if she should. Veronica's face wore a concerned look and as he stared down at her, she bit in lip as if unsure of what to say to him.

As Logan saw Veronica bite her bottom lip, her teeth white and even as they worried the soft plumpness there, he lost it. Smoothly, he gathered her into his arms and before either of them could think or say anything, he was kissing her.

Logan knew he was kissing Veronica Mars like a starving man devouring a steak. It was all lips and tongue and teeth as his hands cupped her butt and lifted her into the air, carrying her slight weight over to her desk. He found himself sucking on that same bottom lip as he set he down, pressing forward into the cradle of her thighs, the only thing separating him from her the rough denim of his jeans and the thin material of the panties that she wore.

Logan knew Veronica could kiss. While she wasn't an experienced kisser, what she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in passion. He'd found that out at fifteen and again this week. But what he was experiencing at the moment was heat and passion that threatened to burn him alive. He'd abandoned her lips to lick and suck his way down her throat to the pulse point near the bottom of her neck. Logan ran his tongue over her hot, silky skin there, then sucked gently on it, aware that she was moaning urgently. At the same time, he ground his hardness into the cradle of her thighs, her skirt having ridden up high.

Returning to her lips, his kiss softened, as he pressed his tongue gently into her mouth and dueled with hers, their lips brushing and molding gently. Logan wasn't even aware of what he was doing as he cupped her between her legs, feeling the soft damp heat there. He'd barely touched her when Veronica tore herself out of his arms and moved back and away, putting the desk squarely between them.

Swollen lips opened and closed soundlessly beneath wide, shocked eyes as she stared at him. Logan knew the feeling. What the fuck was he doing?

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica knew she was staring at Logan like he was a walking steak and she had just gotten off a desert island where there was only coconut, but she couldn't help herself. He had practically had her just now on her desk. And she had participated far too enthusiastically for her own peace of mind.

The first time had been bad enough. Logan had kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. That included the one time previously they had kissed back when they were both fifteen. He'd definitely improved since a certain seven minutes of heaven. And at least during neither that time nor the other day had there been any naughty touching (Veronica didn't count her hands fisting in Logan's shirt). However, just now, the kissing had been even more intense and his mouth had been everywhere from her lips to her neck to her ears, touching and tasting and exploring her everywhere.

Still, it hadn't been his kissing that had her scrambling away. The realization that she would probably still be kissing Logan if that was all that had been going on had Veronica blushing in embarrassment. Or rather blushing even more intensely. However, when Logan had touched her _there,_ the jolt of pleasure had been so intense it had almost short-circuited her brain. It had also sent her moving away at near light speed.

One thing the past year had taught Veronica was not to trust anything that felt like too much of a good thing. And anything that felt as good as what Logan had started to do to her definitely fit that definition. Hell, that definition had been created just to cover what Logan had been doing to her.

Veronica became aware that her skirt was still hiked up a little high and quickly pulled it lower. Of course that drew the eyes of the sex maniac across from her. It felt like she could literally feel his eyes touch her skin as he watched her yank and pull on her skirt. Which made her feel even more embarrassed and self-conscious. Which started making her mad.

With almost a sigh of relief at a familiar emotion, Veronica attacked, "What the hell was that?"

With a lazy smile that she hadn't had turned on her in a long time, Logan asked, "What is what?"

Getting even more angry as Logan acted ignorant of what he'd done, Veronica exclaimed, "That!"

Logan's eyebrows went up. "Oh, that completely cleared things up."

Veronica's face scrunched up. "You kissed me."

Logan apparently had an answer ready even if it made no sense whatsoever. "You kissed me back."

Veronica shot back, "I did not!"

Logan just stared at her with such a patient expression on his face that after a while Veronica could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. She got out, "Okay. I kissed you back. But then you groped me!"

He corrected, "I started to grope you. But you skedaddled before I could really get in a good groping. One would almost think you liked being groped like that."

"It was horrible." Veronica couldn't meet his eyes after saying that. His chuckle didn't help.

Then he was standing right in front of her again, pinning her in the space by her desk. Veronica looked up to meet Logan's intense stare. Softly, in a mocking voice, Logan said, "Yeah, so horrible." His eyes only left hers to stare at her mouth, making Veronica blush anew.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd face down Eli Navarro with nary a feminine blush in sight. Even Felix almost unzipping in front of her had only merited raised brows. But, with Logan, she was acting like a virgin. And God knows, Veronica Mars wasn't a virgin.

That thought was like getting a cold shower. Her expression turning icy, she pushed him away. Logan looked surprised by change in temperament, but Veronica had no time for his puzzlement. She had just wanted a lazy day to relax and not think about anything. Not Lilly's murder. Not the death of her reputation. Not her mother leaving. No, for just one day this week, Veronica wanted to relax and not think about her life.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" Logan looked of all things concerned as he spoke.

"Logan, I don't have time for this."

"For what? To kiss me? To make out? To have me touch you?" This last was said in a low, suggestive tone which might have made her blush if she wasn't mad.

"Get back!" Harder this time, Veronica shoved Logan, who stumbled back more in surprise than the force behind her push. "To get talked about? To have my reputation ruined? To be the latest slut who spread her legs for Logan Echolls?"

Her words hit Logan like a fist. And he hit back. "Haven't you heard? You've already given it up to me at least a dozen times. As well as the baseball, basketball, and football teams."

As soon as he said it, he seemed to regret it based upon his expression. Veronica wasn't hurt by his words. She _wasn't_! Her skin had grown thick over the last year and this was just status quo. More of the same that she'd come to expect when dealing with Logan Echolls and the 09ers.

Veronica was surprised when Logan sat down in the chair across from her desk and put his head in hands, with his elbows resting on his knees. When he didn't say or do anything except breath for nearly a minute, she was starting to wonder if maybe he was crazy, just like the way he'd acted when he first walked in had made her wonder the same. Finally, he sat back up and smoothed his hair down with his hands.

Veronica had her hands crossed defensively across her chest as he looked up at her. In a small voice, so low she could barely hear him, Logan Echolls said, "I'm sorry."

What had he said? 'In for a penny, in for a pound,' Veronica thought. "What did you say?"

In a clearer, stronger voice, Logan said, "I'm sorry."

Coldly, Veronica asked, "For what?"

"For everything. For calling you a liar and betrayer. For spreading rumors. For slashing your tires. For doing body shots off of you. For every single asshole thing I've done for the last year to hurt and degrade you because you had the effrontery to disagree with me about who killed Lilly."

Veronica was actually surprised. First Duncan, now Logan. Had the world ended? A surreptitious glance towards the window showed it to still be daylight outside with leaves throwing shadows on the blinds. Okay, so the world was still there. Was Logan insane? He appeared relatively normal to her eyes, his earlier behavior notwithstanding. Was...

"Veronica, please say something. Anything."

"Any reason I should forgive you for all of the things you've done? I mean, great, you've apologized. So what? The world is still the same one as yesterday. And it'll be that way on Monday. Logan, you can't say you're sorry and have the damage you've done repair itself."

"I know that, Veronica. I honestly don't expect you to forgive me. I hoped for it. When you said you still trusted me. I hoped."

"Hope is a lie."

His gaze sharpened at her words. "What? Why would you say that?"

Veronica laughed bitterly. "Don't be a child, Logan. You heard me. Hope is a lie. You can believe in it if you want, but I know better. The only thing you get when you hope is disappointed."

Logan looked shocked. "Veronica, you can't go through life believing that. You have to have hope. I mean, come on." Oddly, he seemed to genuinely mean it.

"That sounds like a Hallmark card, Logan. You of all people should know what I'm saying is true." How could someone who was beaten on a regular basis be that naïve, she wondered? It was as if he and the Veronica Mars from a year ago had traded places. He was mouthing platitudes, like she had done then, believing them to be true.

Logan shook his head. "I do have hope. For myself. For my life."

Veronica just stared at him in disbelief. "Can you give me one instance in your life when hope brought you anything but disappointment? Just one instance?" It was cruel, something she didn't like to be, but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. It was a lesson Veronica wished she had learned at an earlier age.

Logan stared at her unwaveringly. "When I was twelve years old, my mom and dad decided to move to Neptune, California. They didn't ask me what I wanted. After all, I didn't want to move away from my friends to some strange town. But too bad, so sad, we moved. So there I am, the new kid, with the famous parents, without a single friend. I was hoping for a single friend I could trust. You see, Veronica, it was easy for me to make friends. Who didn't want to be the friend of the son of Aaron Echolls? But ask yourself, who wanted to be friends with Logan Echolls? That didn't happen often. But I wasn't here a day before I had a friend. His name was Duncan Kane. Then the next day, I met Veronica Mars. And she was my friend. And then there was Lilly Kane. She was my friend. You want to know what all of these people had in common, Veronica? They didn't care that my dad was Aaron Echolls. Hell, you didn't even know who that was! You had to look him up on the internet. Duncan and Lilly didn't give a rat's ass who my father was. So all of you liked me for me. I was hoping for a friend and I found three of them. So don't tell me about hope being a lie. We were friends then, and it wasn't a lie."

Veronica's heart felt like it was breaking. Logan told such a sweet story. But what he didn't say was what happened to those friendships. Lilly was murdered. Duncan... went away. And Veronica Mars? She was no longer that girl. He needed to understand that. "Maybe it wasn't a lie then. But today? Where are all those people today?"

"I know where Lilly is. I still go visit her sometimes. Duncan's back in my life. I think he wants to be in yours as well, if you'll let him. Maybe he'll even tell you the story of what happened to him this past year. And you, Veronica Mars, are standing right here in front of me."

Veronica laughed bitterly. "Am I? Is this me? Or some reasonable facsimile? Logan, the girl that was your friend, who didn't know or care who Aaron Echolls was, that girl is as dead as Lilly Kane. I"m not her. I'll never be that girl again. Besides, all she ever was is a lie."

Logan looked shocked and puzzled by her words. "Veronica, that doesn't sound like you."

She shook her head sadly. "Logan, you don't know me. Not anymore. Wallace knows me better than you do these days."

Logan stared at her is disbelief. "That's bullshit. He might know what's happened to you in the last couple of weeks better than me, but not anything more than that. And probably not even in the last couple of weeks since I _was_ what happened to you."

He was right about that. Logan was what had happened to her recently. He'd been involved in everything bad as well as most things good that had happened to Veronica recently. Caught up in her own thoughts, she almost missed Logan's next words. "You should have hope, Veronica. It's what keeps you going when you don't want to."

Involuntarily, a bitter laugh burst from her. Veronica met Logan's irritated gaze squarely. "You want me to give you an example of false hope, Logan?" At his nod, she continued, "Take today, for example. All I wanted when I went to bed last night, all I _hoped_ for was that I could have a peaceful Saturday. I could go in, finish my stuff early, and have the rest of the day to relax and be at peace. No one calling me a whore. No one asking for my help. No one slashing my tires. Just a simple peaceful day. I didn't even want fun. I didn't dare dream of that. Just peaceful."

"And?"

Veronica gestured towards Logan and let him make his own arguments. He seemed to be considering her words. Finally, after a moment, he said, "That's all you want? A peaceful, relaxing day? That's it?"

"That's it. Of course, it's ruined..."

Logan overrode her voice, "Bullshit. Grab your stuff, Veronica Mars." He sounded excited, like a manic kid.

Warily, Veronica asked, "Why?"

"Because you're coming out to lunch with me. Then I'm taking you on a completely relaxing day. We won't talk about anything stressful. No friends stuff. Nothing to bother you. Just a guy and a gal out on a stress-free, relaxing day."

Veronica shook her head. "Uh, no."

"Not taking no for an answer, Mars. Get your bag. You're coming with me if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

Logan's face wore such an expression of excitement and determination that she actually found it a bit intimidating. Ordinarily, Veronica would dig her heels in out of sheer stubbornness, but after last night's emotional draining, she just didn't have the energy. Besides, if she gave in, what was the worst that could happen?

At her nod, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door and their relaxing, stress-free day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen—Fun Secrets, Part II**

Logan glanced over towards Veronica as they sat in his Xterra. She had wanted to take two cars to wherever they were going, but he'd managed to convince her of how unwieldy that would be. All it had taken was some fast talking and taking her keys and putting them in his pocket where she hadn't dared to retrieve them. Yet. She'd glanced at them more than once since he'd started driving, but as of now, they were still tucked away.

"So where to, senorita?" Logan asked, apparently interrupting her thoughts based on Veronica's slight start.

"I want food. I was going to lunch, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Where would you like to eat?"

Glancing over again, he caught Veronica's challenging look as she said, "Where do you think?"

Logan smiled. "That's an easy one. Italian. Luigi's. You'll want..."

She held up an imperious hand. "Uh uh. Points for the restaurant. My tastes have changed in the last year and a half. You'll just have to listen and learn." She wore a look of satisfaction as she contemplated lunch. He found it both amusing and annoying. However, amusement won out. 

Logan saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

He parked and they got out. Walking in, _everyone_ greeted Veronica, from bus boys to wait staff to the hostess. Even a man who Logan figured out was the owner grabbed Veronica, hugged her, and bussed both her cheeks European style. Logan couldn't help snarking, "Aren't we popular?"

Veronica gave him a sideways glance, then grudgingly said, "When my mom left, dad and I ate a lot of take out when we could afford to. It was mostly Luigi's. So they've gotten to know me very well."

Logan could have bitten his tongue. But Veronica didn't seem to be upset as she continued, "Plus, Luigi's beats ninety-nine percent of what I cook. Most of my things end in -aroni."

That piqued his interest. "-aroni?"

Veronica gave him a rueful smile. "You know, macaroni, beefaroni; trust me, there are lots of different kinds of things that end in -aroni. Most of which are only marginally edible."

Logan smiled back. "I'm glad I missed your culinary experiments."

She pouted. "Bah. I can cook. I just need ingredients. And instructions. It's just like chemistry, right? Put ingredient A in, then B, then C, stir over heat, etc."

Logan's brows went up. Having watched Mrs Navarro cook dinner a time or two when he was alone in the house and bored witless had given him new respect for the culinary arts. Respect that Veronica obviously didn't share. Logan made a mental note to be careful around anything she cooked. That is, providing she ever cooked anything for him. Which reminded him that they were there to eat. He asked, "So what are you ordering?" Then reached for the the menu the hostess had given them.

Veronica grabbed both menus before he could get to them and put them in the seat next to her out of reach. She said, "I'll do the ordering."

"How do I know that you know what I like? Maybe my tastes have changed."

She gave him a wicked look. "Don't worry, I'm not ordering any of your old favorites. I'm getting you the same as me."

Okay, now he was worried. Logan was still allergic to shellfish and wasn't sure if Veronica remembered. Hell, his own parents didn't remember most times, his dad nearly killing him on one memorable occasion with clam sauce. Still, he'd give her a chance. Logan said, "Fine." And watched in horrified amusement as she placed their order.

Veronica smiled at the waitress. "Louisa, I'll take two Zucchine Fritti s to start, then for the main course, we'll have two Cannelloni di Formaggio s, two Lasagna di Melanzane s, and two Lasagna della Nonna . Also, we'll have two triple filled bowls of spumoni for dessert." She gave an aghast Logan a triumphant look. "I remembered about your shellfish allergy."

How to say this, Logan wondered? Best to just get it out, he decided. "Veronica, it's nice that you remembered my allergy 'n all. But are you trying to kill me with food? Or are you just ordering for the entire weekend?"

Happily munching on a breadstick that had just arrived, Veronica gave him a contemptuous look. "Geeze, Logan, when did you become such a girl. It's _Italian! _ If you can't eat three entrees, you need to turn in your mancard."

Okay, was something up? Was he giving off some type of vibe? It as the second time in as many days that someone had doubted his manliness. And worse, it was _Veronica Mars_ that was doing it the second time. "Okay, you're on. First person who cries enough lets the other person pick where we're going next."

Eating yet another breadstick, Veronica actually had the gall to laugh at that. "You sure? This is me giving you an out here."

Logan stood up, unfastened the top button of his pants, then sat back down. "Oh, it's on. I have neither a vagina nor is my name Lauren. I'll eat you under the table, shortie." He got a confused and annoyed glance in return, which he ignored.

Waving the remains of her breadstick like a maestro's baton, Veronica sang, "One way or another, I'm gonna get you..." 

Logan put his fingers in his ears and tuned her out. He also stayed away from the breadsticks. He needed the room. Let her fill up on bread and salad, while he easily won the bet. However, because he was the bigger person, he would still do what she wanted. After all, it was her day.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica stared at the last bite of spumoni in her bowl. Then she slowly brought it to her lips and blissfully devoured it, letting the rich multiple flavors burst over her tongue. She looked up to see Logan staring at her, looking equal parts fascinated and disgusted. She looked at the still completely full bowl of spumoni in front of him and asked, "You going to finish that?"

Wordlessly, he pushed it towards her. Veronica greedily began to devour the rich treat. After a moment, a disturbed looking Logan asked her, "In all seriousness, do you have a tapeworm?"

Veronica licked the spoon before digging in for another bite. "Nope."

Logan was starting to get a completely different look in his eyes as he watched her finish off his dessert. "Do you always eat spumoni that way?"

Licking the spoon to get every single drop, Veronica replied, "Yep."

Logan sat back. "Damn. I guess I really am the girl, here."

Veronica surveyed the dish in front of her, one, holding a rapidly disappearing triple portion of spumoni. Then she looked at what was in front of Logan. Three entrees in various stages of demolition lay scattered in front of him, the only thing he'd managed to finish being his appetizer. "Don't worry, babycakes, maybe I'll let you win the next bet."

Logan looked horrified. He mouthed the words she had just said, then replied, "I'm not sure what offends me more, being called 'babycakes' or the implication that you would need to let me win."

Veronica shrugged. "Truth hurts."

Logan sighed, then asked in a suffering voice, "So where to next, oh winner of our bet?"

Veronica finished Logan's spumoni and sat back with a sigh of repletion. "That was ridiculously good."

Logan just sat and stared at her. He'd already paid the bill without giving her a chance to see how much it was. Not that she cared. A day of relaxation, he'd said he would give her. So she was going to take full advantage. Veronica took a final drink of ice tea and stood up. "Let's go."

Logan grabbed his wallet and tucked it back into his pocket. "Are you going to be letting me in on our destination, since I'm like the designated driver?"

"Just head down the PCH. It's going to take us a little while to get there."

Veronica could see Logan staring at her from the corner of her eye. He casually mentioned, "I didn't know there was anything up there that would take very long to get to unless you're going to San Diego."

Carelessly, Veronica shrugged and tuned him out when he said in a louder voice, "We're going to San Diego?"

She turned and gave him a sweet smile. "Nope, but it's not far from San Diego. It's the Zoo Safari Park."

Logan looked interested. He admitted, "I've actually never been."

Veronica was shocked. Was he serious? "I can't believe you've never been! It's awesome. Tons and tons of animals in their natural habit, or at least as close as you can get in a park. They do these different kinds of safaris. On one, you can ride an open air tram throughout the park. On another, you get to ride a truck around where the actual zookeepers go. The best is the Ultimate Safari. On that one, they customize a five or eight hour safari just for you with a personal tour guide to accompany you."

Logan shrugged. "We should just do that one."

Veronica shook her head. "Uh uh. It's too expensive, plus you need to give them seventy-two hours advance notice. I'm okay with the Caravan Safari. I haven't done that one yet. From what I've heard, you'll like it." There was no way she was going to let him spend that kind of money on her. It cost nearly $2,000 for a pair of adults on the Ultimate Safari. Veronica deliberately didn't think about the money she'd just gotten from the Ford family. That was earmarked for tires and college fund, not frivolous things like taking a safari tour, customized or not.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan had watched Veronica's face when she talked about the Ultimate Safari. It had been by turns wistful and excited. It was obvious, at least to him, that she wanted to go on that one. Practicality and frugality might keep her from it, but he could see the idea of having their own tour guide made Veronica nearly swoon with excitement.

Parking was easy and relatively cheap for Socal. When they finally got to the front of the line for tickets, Logan asked to speak to a manager. It was usually the fastest way to get someone you wanted since the regular workers weren't allowed to make special deals with you no matter who your father was.

From beside him, Veronica whispered, "Logan! What are you doing?"

Ignoring her, Logan was pleased to see that a manager was there almost immediately. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Logan checked out the nametag on the guy's shirt. Holding out his hand to shake, he introduced himself. "Logan Echolls. This is my friend Veronica. We had been hoping to take an Ultimate Safari, but found out at the last moment that you need to provide seventy-two hours notice. I was wondering if there was any way to we could be fit into your schedule today?" Veronica grabbed his arm trying to get his attention, but he continued to focus it upon the man in front of him.

The manager, who introduced himself as Derek, said, "I'm so sorry, sir. It is nearly impossible to get someone such as yourself in without that notice. Even with it, we are sometimes completely booked. Today's just one of those days."

Logan saw an opening, however slight. "Nearly impossible? _Nothing's_ been canceled today?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when Veronica pinched him on the arm she'd been holding. He still refused to look at her, which was probably a good thing since she appeared to be upset.

The man fidgeted a moment, then said, "Echolls. Any relation to Aaron Echolls?" He said it not as if he expected it to be true, but out of a sense of nosiness.

Logan had dealt with enough fans of his father to see a closet one here. He wasn't above using his father's name if he wanted something bad enough. After all, having to put up with a bastard like Aaron Echolls as your dad should give you some privileges. "Yes. He's my father."

"Seriously? Oh my God! I am like the biggest fan." Derek was gushing at this point and Logan moved him into the DC category of sexual orientation.

"Derek, can you find a way to get us in? I'll pay whatever it costs. I'll even throw in an autograph from my dad."

Indecision turned to certainty as Derek nodded. "We did have one cancellation. I just wasn't sure if you would be interested. It was for two tour guides which means double pricing."

Logan did some quick math in his head and came up with a number. "So ballpark for the five hour tour for two is about $3,300?" He ignored Veronica's gasp from next to him as she heard the number he threw out.

Derek nodded. Logan held out his black MC. "I'll charge it." And like that, they were in.

Of course there was a chilling silence from the person at his side. Knowing it was better to deal with it now, than later, Logan turned to Veronica and said, "What's up?"

"You are such an asshole! What part of relaxing day don't you get? The part about it being relaxing? Or the part where it is not all about you?"

Oookkkaaayy, she was upset. Logan put on his most charming expression, guaranteed to make the panties wet of any woman between fifteen and fifty, and said, "I wanted you to have a special day. I was listening and heard how excited you were about the Ultimate Safari and figured if there was anyway to take it while we were here, we'd do it. I wasn't trying to co-opt your day, or throw my name around. I just wanted you to be happy on your special, relaxed, stress-free day. I apologize if I've done anything to jeopardize that." There, that should about cover it, he thought smugly.

"Did I say asshole? I meant Obligatory, psychotic asshole! I should have gone with my first instinct and tased you when you started not listening to me! I want you to..."

The rest of whatever Veronica was going to say to him was lost as Logan kissed her again every bit as intensely as he'd done earlier. He enjoyed the heat and softness of Veronica's lips and tongues as they dueled furiously. Veronica's hands went from trying to push him away to fisting his shirt, pulling him harder against her. Logan let his hands roam over her back to just above the waistband of her skirt and the slight gap there. His hands stroked the soft, silky skin there as he continued to taste her mouth.

He lost track of time and it was only a muffled, "Hmmmphhh." behind him that brought Logan back to awareness. He broke off the kiss, absently noting that Veronica was in the same straits as him, and turned to the source of the voice, a couple of twenty something young women dressed in the park's standard uniform and staring in absolute amusement at them both. He waved and said, "Hey there."

The taller of the two girls said, "My name's Jill. That's Carrie. We are going to be your guides today." She was doing a poor job of hiding her amusement at catching them making out.

Logan checked quickly with the blonde at his side. Veronica no longer looked angry, instead an expression most closely resembling lethargic bemusement covered her features. "I'm Logan. And this is Veronica."

Carrie, the shorter of the two guides, gushed, "You are just the cutest couple! Aren't they adorable, Jill."

Jill nodded her agreement just as Veronica came out of her lethargy next to him. "Whoa! We're not dating. We're not even friends."

Logan smiled and said, "She's just having one of those days. So what's on the agenda?"

Jill gave them a look of disbelief, but apparently was trained not to argue with guests. "Oookkaay... Well, we have the entire afternoon to see things. Where would you like to start?"

Logan was opening his mouth to ask if they had any suggestions when he got a hard elbow from Veronica. He shut up and turned an irritated look towards the petite blonde only to see her smiling sweetly as if nothing had happened. Then she started talking a mile per minute. "I thought we could start with the Gorilla Outpost, then hit the Elephant Valley. After that..."

Logan just smiled and relaxed, letting Veronica take charge. If it made her happy, it was fine with him. Plus, listening as she extolled the virtues of something called a White Rhino, she appeared to know what she was talking about.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica yawned in the seat next to Logan as they drove back up to Neptune. It really had been the best day ever, seeing all of the thing that she had just read about or only caught glimpses of before right there next to them. Now if she could only figure out how she was going to pay Logan back, because he was crazy if he thought he was going to get away with paying for everything today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a lazy voice at her side. "You know, if you had just told me you knew more than the guides do about the park, we could have just sneaked in and saved three grand."

Veronica could feel the tips of her ears turning red from Logan's words. "I don't know more than the guides."

"Maybe, but I think Carrie wanted to hire you after you correctly identified that weird looking horse from the Asian Savanna." 

Veronica primly said, "Przewalksi's Horse."

Logan laughed. "See what I mean? I still don't know it's name and I heard you and her say it at least half a dozen times. But you knew everything."

Veronica felt a warm sensation in her chest. Was she happy? With something Logan Echolls told her? It was beyond weird.

With a feigned casualness that Veronica could see right through, Logan asked her, "So where to now?"

Veronica managed to suppress another yawn. "Nothing else for me. I'll be calling it an early night."

Logan persisted. "There's a party at Troy's house tonight. Everybody's going to be there."

Veronica gave him a look of amazed disbelief. "Is there anything that you've learned about me from the last two weeks that would lead you to believe I would willingly subject myself to an 09er party?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe, if you liked someone there."

Veronica casually said, "You mean like Troy."

Voice gone flat, Logan agreed, "Yeah, like Troy."

Veronica shook her head. "Nah. Troy and I are still trying to figure out if we can be friends, so I don't want to go to a party with him. Especially his party. I remember parties like that from before. You spend so much time worrying about what everyone else is doing that you don't enjoy yourself."

Logan looked suspiciously smug, which made Veronica wonder what was going on. She had an idea that was utterly preposterous, but needed empirical test data to be proven or disproven. Casually, she said, "Of course, if the party wasn't _at_ Troy's, I might have gone. He asked me, you know. Even offered to let Wallace go along, just so long as I went. I'm beginning to think he likes me as more than a friend."

Logan's jaw had tightened throughout the time Veronica spoke. By the time she was finished, he was gritting his teeth. Veronica could actually hear them grinding together over the sound of the radio. She was starting to get creeped out. Before today, if someone had told her that Logan Echolls might someday be her friend again, she would have laughed bitterly and told them to go jump in the lake. Now, she could barely think of friendship as the end of result of their relationship, although she still couldn't visualize the path by which they traveled. But if that same someone had told her that Logan Echolls might be romantically interested in her, she would have just ignored them as the madman they were. Veronica just couldn't imagine a world where that was true.

There was another test. Of course it meant she would have to keep poking at him, like he was an angry bear in a cage, but sometimes you do what you have to do. "Wallace wanted to go. With me that is. I think he's sweet. And cute. He's got the most gorgeous eyes."

Logan snapped. "Let's stop talking about the party."

Veronica felt her jaw drop. She was starting to feel the world tilt. But she need just a little more proof. After all, that's what she and her dad demanded of the people around them. That they provide proof; of who they are, what they want, and why they did what they did. It was one of the corner stones of the new life she was building. Now she needed that from Logan. Pulling out the big guns, Veronica said, "Duncan apologized. Do you think he wants to get back together? 

The car slammed to a stop, nearly throwing her into the dashboard. Logan turned to her with a snarl on her face. "What the fuck are you doing, Veronica? Is there any guy at Neptune High that you don't want? How about Dick? Or Casey? Or John?"

Veronica would have been furious at Logan's attack if she hadn't been the one pushing him. Maybe. She still might have just been completely astonished, just as she was currently. Almost numbly, Veronica whispered, "You're jealous."

Logan's expression went from angry to horrified instantly. He immediately denied it. "I'm not jealous."

Still reeling, Veronica nodded affirmatively. "Yes, you are. I don't know why. I don't know how. But you're getting jealous whenever I talk about other guys. God, Logan, we're not even friends. You hate me and I hate you. How the hell can you be jealous?"

Logan looked sick. "I don't hate you. I haven't since..."

Veronica said dismissively, "Since when? Today? This is the first day you've been civil to me in nearly a year. The first day when you haven't tortured or tormented me in nearly a year. I'm beginning to think you may actually be mentally ill."

Logan looked both angry and conflicted. "Do you have to be such a bitch, Ronnie?"

Veronica's eyes blazed. "Don't call me Ronnie. You don't get to do that. That's my name from before. Back when we were friends. I don't know why I came with you today. I was just so tired from last night and I let you talk me into it. I just didn't want to fight. And maybe I hoped," she laughed bitterly, "That we be friends again. Someday. But that just goes to prove my theory. Hope is a lie. So are you."

Logan looked worried. "Veronica, we are going to be friends again. I'll prove it to you."

Veronica just felt tired. "It's not something you can prove, Logan. It's something you do every day. Like before, when you, Lilly, Duncan, and I were friends."

Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white. He changed the subject, saying, "I don't get why you're mad. So what if I'm attracted to you? You kissed me back. You must be attracted to me as well."

Veronica stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Yeah, right, because of all that experience I have, being a slut and all. I don't know what I feel. If anybody kisses you like that, you can't help but respond. It's just technique."

Genuine amusement erupted from Logan. "Jesus, Ronnie. You're right about one thing. You have jack for experience. It matters who kisses you. It's not just about technique. It's about having an emotional connection to someone."

"I can't help that I haven't slept with a million guys, the rumors you've spread notwithstanding."

Logan's face wore a predatory smile. "So if Dick kissed you, as long as he did a good job of it, you'd be attracted to him."

"Ewww." Okay, Veronica could see the irony there. 'Logan might be partially right,' she thought in horrified disgust.

He smirked. Smugly, he said, "I rest my case."

'Or maybe just an asshole,' Veronica thought, annoyed at his smugness. Still, she considered what he'd been saying. It might have merit. Suddenly she yawned, feeling the long day.

Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't. Veronica was both physically and mentally exhausted. Thank God they were finally back at the office so she could get into her car and just go home. As Logan parked, Veronica was already grabbing her pack. She was out of the car as soon as it stopped moving and heading for her LeBaron.

Logan called after her, annoyance in his voice, "Hey, you forgot your giraffe!"

Veronica stiffened. Damn! She'd hoped to get away with leaving the stuffed animal Logan had bought her for a souvenir behind. It was so big that it would actually dwarf Back Up. Veronica didn't have the first clue where to put it in her tiny bedroom. Plus, it would serve as a reminder of both Logan and their day together. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Logan's face showed that he knew what she'd tried to do as he shoved the enormous stuffed toy into her back seat, where it took up the entire space. "There you go."

Veronica got into her car, ignoring Logan who stood next to it. She actually started the car, but realized that he hadn't moved. Then he tapped lightly on the glass of her window. Lowering it, Veronica looked at Logan who had leaned down to gaze into her window. His forehead was furrowed in thought as he said, "I'll make you two promises, Veronica."

Uneasily, she asked, "What are those?"

"One, I'll show you that I am your friend from now on. Whatever it takes, I'll do. Second, I'll show you what attraction means between a man and a woman." Logan's eyes were dark with emotion as he spoke, sincerity oozing from his every pore.

Rather than argue, Veronica just wanted to get away, so she said, "We'll see."

The last thing she heard as she drove away was Logan calling after her, "That we will, Veronica Mars. That we will..."

End Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen—Irritating Secrets**

Veronica took the license she'd made Lilly that she had never had a chance to give her and headed down to the Balboa County Sheriff Department. It was Sunday and with the year that had passed, there was a very very good chance that there wouldn't be anyone who would recognize her, allowing her to get a copy of the ticket that had almost gotten the SUV that Duncan and she had been driving towed last week.

However, a certain vehicle belonging to the sheriff who really should be a deputy _was_ there. That could complicate things. On the other hand, Lamb rarely left his office if he didn't have to, probably playing around on the internet watching Youtube videos.

A nice looking blonde in glasses waited on her. "How may I help you?"

Trying to look confused, Veronica said she thought she had a ticket. Handing over Lilly's license, the woman took and went back and checked, returning after a moment with a ticket and picture.

The woman had read the ticket information but apparently hadn't even glanced at the picture as she handed it over to Veronica with nary a quibble. "I'm sorry, but there's no wiggle room on this. It's been almost a year." 

Veronica smiled and said, "No problem. I'll mail in the payment."

Veronica was just about to leave when she saw the door to Don Lamb's office start to open. She dropped to her knees so that the office counter blocked his view of her. The woman above her sounded surprised and a little worried as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Trying to keep her voice from sounding strained, Veronica said, "Fine. I just dropped my contact. It popped right out of my eye."

The woman sounded relieved at there being a mundane reason for Veronica's behavior. "Oh no, that's terrible. That's one of the reasons I wear glasses most of the time. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you."

Veronica continued to act like she was looking for a contact lens on the floor as she heard Lamb say, "Gail, do you have that Weatherford file for me?"

Veronica tried to be a quiet as possible while 'Gail' responded, "It's on your desk, Sheriff."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." With that, he was gone. Veronica sighed with relief as she heard a door open and she looked up cautiously to see if the coast was clear.

"Did you find it?" Gail asked, smiling.

"Yes, I did. I'll have to wait to put it in until I get back home. Thanks so much."

With that, she skedaddled, wincing as the woman called after her, "Thank you, Miss Kane." Hopefully, no one heard that, especially their illustrious sheriff.

With a triumphant smile, Veronica hit the front door, hurrying to her car. Getting in, she quickly glanced at the ticket in front of her. That's when she noticed it. Lilly had gotten a ticket from a red light camera at 6:02 pm. Since her time of death was approximately 4:00 pm, this destroyed the alibis of all three of the Kanes.

Veronica sat there, stunned. For all she knew, everyone who had been cleared by the Sheriff's Department were now again potential suspects. She needed to see the original murder file for the Lilly Kane Murder. Only then would she know who she could trust other than her dad and Wallace.

Although, there was one person she could trust if she dared confide in him. Logan Echolls had been in Mexico surfing with two people to attest to his whereabouts. So if push came to shove, she could trust him at least not to be the murderer. However, for that same push and shove, she'd rather trust Wallace than Logan. It was a fucked up world where you could trust a new friend far more than an old one. Of course, only time would tell if he was truly her friend at all.

Additionally, Veronica had to consider what she was going to tell her father. Before, she wouldn't have even considered telling Keith, but now, with the way things had gone since they started sharing, it was difficult not to at least give the idea major consideration. Veronica wasn't sure exactly what she was going to tell him, but she had a feeling what she'd found out was going to change things. Whether to the good or to the bad, she had no idea. But they were definitely going to change.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Logan felt like crap as he got up to go to school. He'd been up extremely late the night before in an effort to come up with a plan for Operation: Befriend Veronica Mars. He'd gotten nada, zilch, nothing for all of the time he'd spent. Logan had to conclude he was a lot better at making plans that involved wrecking things than fixing things. It was a sad thing to know, but better to face the truth, no matter how unpalatable, than live in the dark about who you are. Of course, that kind of thinking could also get you in trouble. Logan laughed internally at his own drama.

In the end, he hadn't gone to Troy's party, instead opting to stay home and chill. He'd killed most of a bottle of Stoli and watched Cartoon Network all night. Sunday, he'd gone surfing, despite his hangover, and had enjoyed every minute of it. With him had been Dick Casablancas and John Enbom, who'd gotten up early to surf as well, despite being at least as hung over as Logan himself. They had told him about the party.

John, his face wet from a wave that had just swept over them, said, "You didn't miss much. Standard 09er party. Hot chicks. Beer. Liquor."

Dick shook his head. "Dude, you've lost it. He totally missed a bodacious party. But that wasn't the thing." He stopped, obviously waiting to be asked for more.

Logan grinned at Dick's antics. "Okay, Kemosabe, what happened?" 

Dick looked confused. "Kemosabe? Dude, the name's Dick. Seriously, I know you said you wanted to hear about anything to do with Ronnie, right?"

Logan got serious. "Yeah, I did. What was said?"

Dick was grinning. "Oh my God, it was beautiful. So Madison came in and started in on how Veronica had destroyed Caitlin's life. Caitlin called her on Friday and told her what her parents did to her. When we were rumbling with Jose or whatever his name was, Caitlin's parents made her pay Veronica back for twenty new tires. Out of her allowance! And they grounded her, took her credit cards away, and her scooter, too. She's completely fucked."

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer girl," Logan snarked happily.

"Yeah, dude, but that's not the thing. The girls were drunk and started talking, about who is now Veronica's biggest enemy and stuff. After you, Madison's name came up. Dude, she's scared shitless! I totally got laid by promising her I would stand by her if Veronica went after her." Dick looked gleeful as he recounted the last part.

Logan frowned in disgust at the thought of banging Madison Sinclair. She'd been after him forever, hitting on him right in front of Dick even while she was dating him. It was extremely annoying. Not that he would touch her with a ten foot pole. He wasn't too particular about who he wanted to sleep with, but he did have some standards. And she was far across the line he'd drawn.

Logan frowned. "So what's the big deal?"

Dick looked at him like he should have already gotten the point. "Don't you get it? Madison's going after Ronnie. She thinks she's next on the hit list so it's a... uh..."

"Preemptive strike?" Logan supplied helpfully.

"Totally! Maddie's going to hit her tomorrow with every single thing we've done over the past year all at once."

Shit! Logan was pissed. This was exactly what he didn't want to have happen. He'd thought that if he publicly supported Veronica, everyone else would fall in line. As he knew now, that was naïve. People weren't going to completely stop no matter what he did. Not even if he started dating her would they back off completely.

Dick's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Dude, Madison asked me to help her. Things like making sure Veronica has at least two flats a day, messing with her locker, stuff like that."

Logan caught Dick's eyes. "Don't touch Veronica's car or anything else. Got it?"

Dick held up his hands. "Hey, it's cool. I was going to ask you first before I did anything. It seemed you were finally backing off of her. So maybe you're not trying to destroy Veronica Mars anymore."

Logan shook his head. "I'm trying to be friends with her again."

Dick laughed a loud braying laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that, man. You're fucked. If you'd backed off when I said to, maybe you'd have a shot. Remember, I said that we were going to far. Shit, even I felt bad when she cried every single day."

Dick's words hit Logan like fists. When the day came that Dick Casablancas saw things more clearly than him, it was time to seriously rethink what you were doing. He'd made so many mistakes, going after Veronica being just one of them. Depressed, Logan said, "I know I screwed up. I'm kinda known for it. And yeah, if I had backed off or at least cut back on the harassment, then maybe I wouldn't be dealing with such a messed up situation. I'm hoping that Veronica will give me a chance."

Dick looked serious for the first time. "Dude, when she was just Ronnie, yeah, maybe. I think if you would have nice to her back then, she would have done anything for you. But Veronica Mars doesn't forgive people. She destroys them. Like she did Caitlin. I'd say she was Old Testament, but I don't think even God can hold a candle to Veronica when it comes to meanness."

John, who'd been listening to them, nodded his agreement. "Veronica's pretty tough these days. I can't remember the last time I saw her cry, but it was probably back before Christmas of last year. You can always say you're sorry. Just don't be surprised if she tasers you."

In his head, Logan agreed with both of his friends. In his heart, he hoped for more. "I need both of you to back off of Veronica. No more comments, no jokes, nothing."

Dick nodded. "Sure, I'll be totally nice to her. It won't exactly be torture, you know?"

Logan was confused. "Huh?"

Shrugging, Dick said, "Dude, Veronica Mars is really hot these days. She was okay back in the day, if you like a sweet innocent blondes, Meg-style. But now, she'd like one of the hottest girls in school. I thought that even when we were calling her a skank. Everything she wears is tight, her jeans, tops, 'n stuff. Her skirts are short. Those boots she wears kick ass. Combine that with how little she is. You could carry her around while you were f..."

"Thanks, Dick, but I get the picture."

"No worries. Good luck with the friends thing." With that, Dick started paddling to catch the next wave.

John gave Logan a sympathetic smile, then followed Dick, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Should he warn Veronica about Madison? Would she think he was in on it? Or should he just let things follow their natural course? It wasn't as if he was worried that Veronica could handle Madison. In the end, Logan decided he'd give her a call and a head's up. It was the right thing to do.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica walked up to school, ready for another day of torture. She'd come in early to set up her car to deal with any new tire slashers around. Getting the check from the Fords had given her a whole new perspective on getting her tires slashed. Unfortunately, it hadn't taken as long as she thought it might, and now she had more than thirty minutes to kill until class.

Veronica was coming around the corner heading into the hallway with her locker in it when she heard something that made her pause. It was the nasty sniggering of several girls. She stuck her head around the corner and saw five of them clustered in front of her locker. Then she saw that one of them had a permanent marker and was writing stuff on Veronica's locker. Almost automatically, Veronica pulled her camera and started snapping pictures. Through the telephoto lense, she could easily read 'whore' 'slut' 'cunt' 'bitch' as well as a large number of wholly inappropriate adjectives that matched the words.

Madison had obviously been at it for a while, based upon what she'd accomplished so far. Veronica could feel the slow swell of rage inside of her at what was happening in front of her. She had no idea what she'd done to be targeted by the shallow, bitchy blonde, but if she wanted to get into this with Veronica, so be it. Veronica made a mental note of the other girls there, Pam, Kimmy, Carrie, and Kate. She wouldn't go out of her way to alienate any of them further, but if they attacked her, Veronica would do everything within her power to expose their secrets and make their lives a living hell.

Veronica stepped back behind the corner. She would have the pictures printed today and mailed off no later than tomorrow. As quickly as the mail ran in the 09er zip, the Sinclairs should see them by Wednesday. They would then have a good idea of what their darling daughter got up to at school, although how they didn't have at least an idea was beyond Veronica. In the meantime, she would keep her head down, be extra careful when walking into classes, and hope that nothing too bad happened.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

As Veronica stood in line for a fabulous lunch of strange crap whose best advertisement was 'that it hadn't killed anyone yet', she saw Caitlin Ford getting the brush off by the 09ers. Every seat she tried to take was suddenly 'full'. Veronica still intensely disliked the girl, but she could sympathize here. It was what had happened to her once upon a time. Still, Caitlin's fate couldn't hold her attention, not after the fun-filled morning she'd had. Veronica fell back into contemplation of her day so far.

Madison Sinclair had done everything within her power to try to make Veronica's life miserable today. First the freshly decorated locker. Next, during second period, she'd tried to dump a soda on Veronica in English, which had failed as Veronica had pushed the drink back onto Madison, thoroughly drenching her. Finally, someone, whose name was probably Pam, had dumped Veronica's clothes in the toilet during gym.

Luckily, this was one of the few days that Veronica had extra clothes at school. Last spring, she hadn't, forcing her to dress back in her sweaty PE uniform on three different occasions. It had been disgusting. Although thinking about the alternative made her glad that the girls hadn't the intelligence to dump both sets of clothes into the toilet while she was in the shower. At least so far they hadn't. The extra clothes that Veronica had with her came from a recent stake out, unfortunately having been at the bottom of her pack, which had wrinkled them, but at least they were clean. Still, if that was the worst Madison could muster, Veronica wasn't too worried.

One thing that had struck Veronica as odd was that the boys hadn't gotten involved. Which was unusual. More often than not, it was Logan and the other 09er guys that were on the forefront of any 'torment Veronica Mars' days. But they'd been off the radar, virtually invisible. She didn't dare hope it was because Logan and Duncan were making good their offers of friendship.

Veronica sat across from Wallace and stared at her lunch, a grayish mysterious piece of meat that she wasn't sure should even be considered food. She couldn't help but contrast it to what she'd eaten on Saturday at Luigi's. Still, she needed to eat in order to have the strength to deal with her harassment.

"Hey, Veronica."

"Heya, Wallace. What's up?"

He gave her a considering glance. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I called you on Saturday, but you never called me back."

Veronica felt a flicker of guilt. His wasn't the only call she'd ignored this weekend, thinking about Logan's call on Sunday that she hadn't taken either. "I'm sorry, I was busy on Saturday. What did you want?"

Wallace leaned in, a forgiving smile on his face. "Let me tell you what a little birdie told me." He paused for dramatic effect.

Veronica laughed, then threatened, "Wallace, don't make me turn you upside down and shake you. Spill already."

"Sheesh. A'ight already. Anyway, apparently the word is that you're out to get Madison Sinclair since you already destroyed Caitlin Ford. So she is out to get you first. So don't be surprised if she tries some dirty tricks." At Veronica's scowl, he nodded. "I take it she has already?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You can say that again. She decorated my locker, tried to pour soda on me, and had someone dump my clothes the toilet while I was in PE."

Wallace looked upset. "That sucks, V. Girls are the meanest. You want me to go bust a cap on their asses?"

Veronica laughed. "Wallace, you're from the 'burbs, not the hood. And your mom isn't going to let you bust a cap on anybody anymore than she'd let you own a gun."

"Oh yeah. Well, you want me to glare at them from beside you while you give them a stern talking to?"

Veronica smiled darkly and leaned in. "Oh, I'm going to better than that..."

From next to her a voice intruded, interrupting Veronica, "Is this seat taken?"

From her other side, another voice said, "How about this seat?"

Veronica watched in astonishment as Logan and Duncan sat down to her left and right, plopping pizza boxes onto the table. Logan was talking even as he sat down, "I got two supremes, two pepperoni only, and one pineapple and anchovies, extra thick crust for Ronnie."

While Logan was going on about the pizza, Duncan stuck out his hand to Wallace, saying, "Duncan Kane."

Wallace replied, sounding bemused, "Wallace Fennell."

Duncan pointed towards Logan and said, "That's Logan Echolls. Don't be offended that he's not talking to you. He hates anyone new. He thinks they're all out to make money off selling his family secrets to the tabloids."

"Hey! I don't think that. Wally, right?"

Wallace frowned, "Wallace."

Logan grabbed his hand which was still half raised from shaking hands with Duncan and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

Wallace coolly said, "We've met."

Logan acted puzzled. "We have?"

Wallace frowned. "You were busting out Veronica's headlights."

Logan smiled. "Ahh, foreplay."

Duncan said, "Hey, did you ever pay to fix her headlights?"

Logan looked nonplussed. He actually sounded regretful. "No." 

Duncan made a 'tsking' sound. "Don't you think you should?"

Veronica who had been listening to all of this with an open mouth, was almost yelling as she said, "What the hell is going on? Why are you both sitting here? Why..." She was stopped by Logan putting a slice of the pizza they'd bought for her into her mouth. He just grinned at the glare she gave him as she chewed rapidly.

Placatingly, Duncan said, "We're your friends, Veronica. Friends eat lunch together. Friends buy each other lunch. And since I have both Pirate Points and funds, I'm springing for lunch today."

Veronica had finally swallowed the pizza and alternately glaring at each of them. "We're not friends. You need to get that through your heads."

Logan held up his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, mark this day on your calendars. It may never come again that I say something like this: Veronica Mars, you are completely right. We are not friends. I'm not your friend. Duncan is not your friend. But we're trying to be. And this is the first steps towards us being friends again. Eating lunch. Occasionally hanging out. So please give us some small part of your time to work on this. That's all we're asking. Okay?"

Veronica felt like a bitch as three sets of pleading eyes stared at her, although she was certain that with Wallace, it was more about the pizza than the company. Grudgingly, she muttered, "You should have asked me first."

Duncan quickly jumped in. "Veronica, I promise we'll do that in the future with anything else."

Veronica sat there for a second, the good will of the other two pressing upon her with an almost physical weight. Finally, she said, "Okay, you can stay."

Logan lightheartedly said, "Thanks." Then he began piling pizza on a plate in front of her. At her frown, he gestured towards her tray and said, "Ronnie, you can't eat that. It could kill you. Pizza's much better for you."

Veronica's frown, which had appeared to be permanently embedded into her forehead, disappeared as she took a big bite of pizza. Who could frown while eating hot delicious pizza. After swallowing, she responded, "I doubt that, but it is definitely tastier. Hey! This is Luigi's. How did you get them to deliver here? We're outside of their delivery range here at Neptune High. You can only get Papa John's or Pizza Hut."

Duncan twirled an imaginary mustache as he said in a sinister voice, "We have our ways. We have our ways."

Logan scoffed, "Duncan promised them a $50 tip. They'd drive to Pan High for that."

As weird as Veronica felt to be eating with Duncan and Logan, the sight of them together was causing the gossip machine at Neptune High to shift into overdrive. She could actually hear the increased chatter around her table since Duncan and Logan had joined them for lunch. Veronica could still the 09er table, visible just past Wallace's left shoulder, and it was weirdly dichotomous. The 09er guys were pretty much eating like normal, with the occasional glance over at her table. The girls, mostly clustered around Madison, were in a tizzy. All of them were gossiping at light speed with most of them shooting hateful looks towards Veronica.

Deciding it was time to address her 'arch nemesis', Veronica stood up for a second and said, "I'll be right back, guys."

She walked over to the 09er table, stopping directly in front of Madison Sinclair. A hush descended over the entire lunch area as everyone present strained to hear. Veronica didn't keep them in suspense for long. Her voice calm, but carrying, she said, "Madison, I've heard that you think I'm out to get you. That _you _were my big nemesis since Caitlin Ford is out of the picture." Her amused smile let everyone nearby know what she thought of that idea. "I just wanted to let you know that you were wrong. I wasn't out to get you. You weren't even on my radar. Basically, you were nothing to me. Of course, that was until this morning. When you wrote some pretty nasty things on my locker. When you tried to be Dick Casablancas and dump a drink on me. And when you asked Pam there to find out the combination to my gym locker and dump my clothes in the girls' room toilet. You wanted me, you got me. It's on. So I'm just giving you fair warning. I am going to make your life a living hell." Veronica paused for effect. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence. Madison's face was pale and worried. None of the other girls were looking back at her now except for Pam who was glaring silently. Now for her. "Oh, and Pam? I haven't forgotten your part in this little play date of ours. You and I are going to have a lot of fun. Bye now."

With that, Veronica unhurriedly walked away from the girls, her back straight, heading back to her table where she sat down. The lunch quad exploded with excited talk and everyone there discussed what they had just seen and heard. Veronica smiled wryly as she heard patches of what was being discussed. Most of it consisted of people saying no one having ever seen anyone throw down the gauntlet like she, Veronica Mars, the school pariah, had just done. The rest was wondering if she could carry through with her threat and what form her vengeance would take.

Veronica looked over the faces of the people at her table. Wallace wore a look of awe as he studied her, obviously wondering if she was crazy. He would find out more and more over the next few months that what he probably considered crazy was just her normal life assuming they stayed friends. She sure hoped that they did.

Duncan wore a look of disbelief as well as some worry. It was as if he couldn't imagine the girl he'd known throwing down the gauntlet like she had. And he was right about that. The old Veronica would never have done it. She would have stayed away from them and just let it go, forgiving them because she was 'nice'. The new Veronica Mars actually was looking forward to battle. She hated with a passion those girls who had been so cruel to her after Logan declared open season on her. Possibly getting back at them made her almost giddy.

Logan was the most surprising. His look was all admiration. He looked like he wanted to congratulate her on taking on her opponents and wish her luck. Veronica thought that of everyone there, Logan knew the new Veronica Mars best. He'd fought with her, baited her, and done everything he could think of to destroy her. And he hadn't succeeded. In the end, she had beaten him if only by making him completely lose control, something he prided himself on. She figured that he probably wanted her to win just so that he didn't look bad for losing to her.

Well he didn't need to worry about that. Veronica was going to make Madison Sinclair and Pam Abbott wish they had never met her. And she was starting today.

End Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen—Interesting Secrets**

**Author's Note:** I am trying to keep this story from crossing over into the M rating. However, I am not 100% sure what I have here in this chapter doesn't meander across that line. Drop me a review and let me know if I need to change the rating. Thanks for your help.

"You know, V, it was cool 'n all you going over there to throw down the gauntlet on Madison Sinclair, but was it really a good idea to warn her like that?" Wallace looked puzzled as he asked her the question she'd been expecting ever since she sat back down.

Glancing to the sides, she saw that both Duncan and Logan looked interested in her reply. "Wallace, let's just say I have my reasons and let it go at that."

Wallace shrugged and nodded. Duncan continued to frown as he tried to work out why she'd done what she'd done in his head. Logan, based upon his expression, seemed to have the best idea of why Veronica had warned Madison. Him knowing her that well worried Veronica. Of course, she may have been making a mountain out of a molehill and he knew nothing of her motivations.

Veronica's motivations for approaching Madison were two-fold. First, she was tired of the constant battles with the 09ers. The 'us vs them' attitude most of the 09ers had for anyone who didn't hail from their exalted zip code was really starting to get on her nerves. More than anything, Veronica just wanted to be left alone. She'd given it a lot of thought and the only way she could come up for this to happen was for people to be afraid of her. You mess with Veronica Mars and she will make you regret it. Warning Madison, followed by destroying Madison, was another step towards that goal.

It was the same reason that Veronica wasn't arguing responsibility for Caitlin Ford's fate. If Caitlin and the rest of the school wanted to believe that Veronica had gone after her and wrecked her life, so be it. She and the only other people whose opinions that she cared about knew the truth. Everyone else could believe what they wanted, especially if this advanced Veronica's plan.

The second reason that Veronica had done what she'd done was not something she was particularly proud of. Not that she was ashamed, but hating someone and wanting to wreck their lives shouldn't be a point of pride. And she could admit it. Veronica hated Madison Sinclair. They had never gotten along when they were younger, but it had only gotten worse as Veronica became Lilly Kane's best friend, a position that Madison apparently felt should belong to her by rights. So every chance she'd gotten, Madison had sniped at Veronica, who had been too nice back those days to do anything about her, hoping that by ignoring her, she'd eventually go away. But she never did, only getting worse with time and circumstance.

The new Veronica Mars knew better. The only way to make a bully back off was to kick them in the balls. Then when they were on the ground holding the family jewels, you should be prepared to tear off one of their arms and beat them to death with it. And that was what she planned to do with Madison Sinclair. The fact that she would get a tremendous amount of pleasure doing so didn't make her a bad person, did it? After considering things a moment, Veronica decided it did not. Maybe a petty one, but not a bad one.

And she knew just how to start. First the photographs, then she'd do a background check on the Sinclairs to see if there was any dirt she could use. Not that Veronica would automatically use whatever she found. But if it humiliated Madison, it would be fair game. Maybe a juicy divorce or a parent who used to moonlight as a stripper. Either sex would be fine for that. Veronica smiled just thinking about it.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Duncan found himself more than a little disturbed by the myriad of expressions that had crossed Veronica's face as she sat there after declaring war on Madison Sinclair. She'd refused to tell he and Logan why she had done what she'd done, which he couldn't take offense at since she apparently wasn't going to tell Wallace either. He'd given it a moment's thought, then decided that his mind just didn't have the Machiavelliness of Veronica's. Undoubtedly, she'd inherited that from their father, as had Lilly, though he had luckily missed out.

Veronica's face flitted from expression to expression, many of which Duncan found disturbing for his sister to wear. But it was the final one that settled on it right before her attention came back to them that most bothered him. It could only be called dangerous. For just a moment, Veronica looked like a wolf who had just come across a fat, juicy rabbit and was contemplating eating it. A _slow_, fat, juicy rabbit. One that she was going to kill and devour slowly, enjoying every bite. And wasn't that a disturbing thought to have about a family member?

Almost as worrisome as Veronica's thoughts filtered through her facial expressions was Logan's. Logan hadn't asked why Veronica had confronted Madison any more than Duncan had. But with Duncan, it was more his built in sense of politeness, a reserve put in place by countless dinners where Celeste harped upon civility above all else.

But with Logan, it was more like he could see what she was doing. Duncan had briefly glanced in Logan's direction while Veronica was laying it out for Madison, expecting to see the same shocked expression that lay on his own face mirrored on Logan's. Instead, Logan had looked approving, nodding slightly as Veronica laid into first Madison, then Pam.

Duncan had been friends with Logan Echolls since they were both twelve years old. In that time, Duncan had learned a lot about his friend. Logan had a sense of loyalty, something he valued above all else. Logan had a lot of other traits that for as far as Duncan's current train of thought went, didn't affect anything. But one thing that Logan possessed that matched his loyalty was a streak of vindictiveness that bordered on psychotic. Logan believed in an eye for an eye and then some. So seeing both understanding and approval of whatever lay behind Veronica's response to Madison shouldn't have surprised him. And it didn't really. It did, however, worry him.

What worried Duncan was the idea of the two of them working together to wreak mischief on an unsuspecting world. Both were devious, Logan being a little more direct and physical, while Veronica manipulated events from behind the scenes. Together they would be unstoppable. Luckily, that wasn't happening. And probably wouldn't, based upon the reserve Veronica showed Logan.

Duncan almost sighed with relief as he realized that the turn his thoughts had taken was an almost nonsensical one. Despite how Logan felt about her, Veronica was keeping him at arm's distance, negating any chance they would get together. Any chance that Logan would date another sister of his, despite Logan's feelings for her.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Veronica!"

Veronica turned at the sound of her name. Troy Vandergraff raced up to her, an eager smile on his face. "Hey, Troy."

"I missed you this weekend."

Veronica shrugged. "I couldn't make it."

His face took on a reproving expression. "Veronica..."

Veronica relented and came clean. "Okay, I'll admit it. I didn't want to go to a party where most of the people there hate me and have spent the last year making my life miserable. So sue me."

Troy smiled tenderly. "That's okay. So, guess what I'm doing this weekend?"

A little disconcerted by how easily Troy forgave her for missing his party, Veronica was snarky as she replied, "Does it involve autoeroticism?"

Troy shook his head. "Nope. I'll be cruising the marina in my dad's Sabre 386." In a whisper, he said, "That's a luxury sailboat." Back to his normal voice, Troy continued, "You know, wind through my hair, Strokes blasting through the speakers, and with any luck, a wide-eyed, impressionable vixen by my side."

Amused, Veronica commented, "Impressionable? Me?"

Troy shook his head sadly. "Whoa there. I said 'impressionable'. Not Veronica Mars. You know, you might just want to check your ego at the door, missy."

With that, he walked off, spoiling it by looking back to make sure she was watching. Veronica held up seven fingers to him, giving him his score. He made a final extravagant pleading gesture before he left her view which made her increase it to eight.

Veronica managed to avoid a running student who nearly knocked her stuff out of her hands. She gave a quick nod to Duncan in passing, while he smiled back. It still felt strange and stressful being around him while he was trying to be friends with her. Not in the least because he and his family were suspects even more now that she had the ticket showing that the time of Lilly's death was almost two hours off. Now all she had to do was tell her dad.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Hey, Dad!" Veronica called out as she walked to her desk, setting her stuff down. She looked over as Keith Mars came out of his office and gave her a hug.

"I missed you, kiddo."

"Of course you did. I'm sweet and adorable."

Keith raised his brows. "I thought that was prickly and difficult."

Veronica shrugged. "You say to-may-to, I say to-mah-to."

Keith wore such a big smile on his face that Veronica knew something was up. "Okay, what happened? Did you self medicate with the Xanax again?"

Keith made a show of patting his pockets as if searching for something, then stopped and shrugged. "Oh, right, I already deposited the check. $3,500! Steak again tonight! At this rate, we'll have you in Stanford sometime around 2009."

Veronica laughed. It was good to see her dad so happy. Not that he was one to dwell upon mistakes and problems from the past, but this last year had been tough on him. But now he was enjoying something he was good at. If she could just find him someone that would make him happy and pass a background check, Veronica's work would be done. Hopefully, her telling him about the ticket wouldn't wreck his day.

Keith was watching her face the entire time she was thinking. "Uh oh. I see there's something I need to know. Is it a boy, Veronica? Do you have to pick between who's taking you to Homecoming and having a hard time coming to a decision?"

"Pa, you know I'm going with Leroy, Chico, and whoever's not currently serving time down at the County Jail. But on a more serious note, I need to talk to you about something I found out."

"Sure thing, honey. What is it?"

Veronica hesitated, then grabbed her pack, pulling out the ticket. Silently, she handed it to her dad, letting him figure out the significance of it. He read over it, gave her a sharp glance, then read it again. Still without speaking, Keith walked into his office. Veronica followed him to find him opening his safe. The one that he didn't know she knew the combination to, but had never felt the need to snoop in.

Keith quickly opened the safe and pulled out a cardboard box designed to hold manila folders. He put it on his desk and started pulling out different items. It took Veronica all of two seconds to figure out what he was holding. The Lilly Kane Murder File. She looked over Keith's shoulder as he pulled out a page of hand written notes, some of which she couldn't help notice were less than a month old.

"Dad, what's going on? Where did you get this? Are you still working the Lilly Kane murder?"

Keith looked up at her with a scowl on his face. "Veronica, I won't ask you where you got this. I think I know. Regardless, this changes the time of death for Lilly Kane to more than two hours later. She was supposed to have died right around 4:00 pm. This photo shows her to be alive and well at 6:02 pm. How much later than that did she die? I saw her body at 7:45 pm when I was called out."

Veronica's mind was awhirl. "Does it invalidate the Kanes' alibis?"

Keith Mars nodded. "Honey, it invalidates almost everyone's alibis. The Kanes, Eli Navarro's, Casey Gant's. The only person she was involved with that it doesn't invalidate is Logan Echolls."

Veronica's mind had stopped working for a second when her dad said 'Eli Navarro.' She quickly asked, "Lilly was seeing Eli? And Casey Gant?"

Keith nodded. "Seeing, sleeping with, I'm not sure I understand the difference. Both relationships were on the qt, but I found out about them over the course of the investigation. Additionally, Lilly was seeing at least two other people whose identities I didn't discover before I was recalled."

"But Dad, if Lilly was seeing all of those people, then what made you go after Jake Kane so intensely?"

Keith stared at her a moment. Almost against his will, the words dragged themselves from him, "Jake covered up the murder of his daughter. I knew there was something wrong with the time of death, hell, with the whole chain of events surrounding her death. And Jake Kane was standing squarely in the middle of everything. But I couldn't prove it. Not quickly enough anyway."

"And Abel Koontz confessed."

Keith nodded. "Exactly. A man who just happens to have terminal cancer confesses to killing Lilly Kane. But based on what I've been able to discover, Abel Koontz was with a prostitute the night of he was supposed to have killed Lilly Kane. I haven't been able to find her. Or what, if any, payoff that the Kanes made to Abel."

Veronica's mind was awhirl. It was bad enough to find out that her dad was still investigating the case. It was worse to find out that he knew a lot more than she did. Wait, and Abel Koontz had terminal cancer? Staring at the reams of material in front of her, Veronica wanted more than anything to dive in and try her best to figure out who killed her best friend.

"Dad, I want to help."

Keith frowned. "Veronica, I want you to stay out of this. If Jake Kane did this, he's a dangerous man. If you got too close, I don't want to think about what he might do."

Veronica quietly shook her head. "I'm going to help. Dad, I'm already investigating Lilly's murder! I have files on everyone who might be a suspect on my laptop. When I saw the ticket, the first thing I thought was I wish I had access to the murder file."

Keith stared at his daughter. Veronica stared steadily back into his eyes. After a moment, he burst into laughter. Veronica was offended for a moment, then saw the humor of the situation and joined him. After a few minutes, they wound down. Keith was still smiling as he pulled Veronica into a hug. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Veronica nodded against his shoulder. "Nope. Wait, I'm the apple, right?"

Kieth kissed her on the head and let her go. Lightheartedly, he said, "Of course you are, honey. You know you're too short to be a tree."

"Hey!"

"Maybe a bonsai."

"I'm standing right here."

Keith abruptly looked serious again. "Honey, for right now, I want you to go around as if everything's normal. Let me look over everything and see what I can figure out. Then I'll let you have a look."

Veronica stood there a moment. Trust or not to trust. "Okay, Dad. But I'm holding you to that. I'll give you a week. Then I'm going to be pestering you like you have never been pestered before. Oh and that was my secret for this week!" With that, Veronica turned before her dad could argue and went back to her desk.

She turned on her laptop and printed out several of the pictures she'd taken, making sure each of them clearly showed both Madison's face and what she was writing on Veronica's locker. Next, she put them into an envelop and along with a note that said:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Sinclair,_

_My name is Veronica Mars. I go to school with your daughter, Madison. Unfortunately, we are not friends. I have had to deal with that for some time, so I have learned to live with it. Still, I was shocked to catch her defacing my locker this morning. I took photos of what she doing and as you can clearly see, the vulgarity of the language is extremely offensive. It certainly was to me. Additionally, I heard the girls involved speaking things even more vulgar than was written. I am loath to approach the administration over something that we should be able to work out between the two of us. But if this happens again, I will be forced to in order to protect myself._

_If you have any questions, you can reach me on my cell at 619-555-4237 or by mail at the return address on this envelop._

_Sincerely,_

_Veronica Mars_

Smiling, Veronica sealed the envelop, put postage on it and put it in the outbox to mail. They'd have it by Wednesday. Now to see what, if any, guilty secrets the Sinclairs had. Pulling up the Private Eyez website, Veronica put in her password and did an immediate search.

Veronica began going through the Sinclair's financial and personal history. Mostly boring stuff typical of fairly conservative people. Of course Madison abused her credit cards and her parents paid them off. Then Veronica saw it. An award of $1,000,000 from 1992 from Neptune Memorial Hospital. Okay, that was interesting. There were a lot of ways that someone could get a million dollars from a hospital and very few of them were good. There should be a juicy story there somewhere.

Veronica made a note to check the newspaper archives to find out the specifics. Now onto Madison's specific credit card purchases. There were many purchases for clothes from various boutiques both here and in San Diego. Gas, groceries, random crap... wait. What was that? Sweet After Dark? Veronica quickly checked the purchase and a smile grew on her face. This past summer, on June 24 to be exact, Madison had gone to some place called Sweet After Dark and purchased something called a Velvet Kiss. Now, that might be a candy store, but somehow, Veronica doubted that.

Checking the yellow pages and finding the place exactly where she thought it would be, Veronica placed a quick call. "Yes, I hope you can help me. A friend of mine bought something there that she used to swear by."

"-"

"Exactly."

"-"

"Good, but she left hers in a hotel in Vancouver."

"-"

"Well, she has a birthday coming up and I thought I'd get her a replacement."

"-"

"Which model? How many do you carry?

"-"

"Holy... that many. Uh... I think it was called a velvet something or another."

"-"

"Velvet Kiss? That sounds like it. Tell me, do they come in different sizes?"

"-"

"They do?"

"-"

"Seriously? No, no, I believe you. Oh, and what kind of batteries do you need?"

"-"

"Four AA? Sheesh. Okay, well thanks for your help. I'll be in this week."

Whew. Veronica put the phone down, her face bright red with beads of sweat dripping down it. Who knew there were that many vibrators? Or that the Velvet Kiss came in three sizes, medium, large, and enormous? Talk about embarrassing. However, if she thought her face couldn't get any redder, seeing her dad standing at the office door with a disturbed look on his face definitely blew that idea out of the water. Somehow she got out, "It's for Health Class."

Keith shuddered. "I don't want to know." He quickly went back into his office and closed the door.

Fanning her face to help with the heat and redness, Veronica decided that if nothing else, she shouldn't have to worry about him having any more sex talks with her. Finding your teenage daughter making inquiries about sex toys could do that to you. Okay, she needed to focus on her case.

So Madison bought a super vibrator this summer. From the sound of it, the thing could double as a piledriver while making pancake batter for you as well. Veronica slowly smiled as an idea formed in her head. It was evil, but then her goal was total annihilation of her foe.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Madison pulled up in front of her house and slammed her car door. She angrily flounced into the house, slamming the front door, too. Of course no one was home that she could let know just how angry she was. It was as if the entire world was out to get her and there wasn't one person who even cared!

She'd had the worst day ever! First, finding out that Veronica Mars was after her was horrifying in and of itself. Of course, being poor, Veronica wasn't much of a threat, but still, it was, like, scary to have someone hate you that much.

Then, Dick refused to help her. All she'd asked him to do was pour a drink on Veronica in the class they had together. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. And after she had been so... nice to him at Troy's party this weekend. As far as Madison was concerned, she was done with Dick. It wasn't as if she needed him anyway, flashing to the item she kept under the righthand edge of her mattress.

Madison pulled her top off and threw it onto the floor, followed by her skirt. Both were stained with soda from when she had tried to make up for Dick's treachery and deal with Veronica directly. Madison finished stripping and walked over to her bathroom to take a shower, not wanting to think about what the blonde girl had done, but unable to think of anything else.

When Madison had gone to dump the drink on Veronica, the last thing she'd expected was to be facing Veronica's taser, which had zapped threateningly just inches in front of her face. It had made completely forget about the open drink in her hand so that it was easy for Veronica to tip it back onto her. She'd ended up getting covered in soda and having to run to the ladies room to try to clean up as best she could. The worst thing was that it wasn't even Diet Coke, but the sticky, sugary kind. Nasty.

Then she'd tried to talk to different guys about helping her with Veronica, only to find out that no one was interested. Apparently the word had come down to leave Veronica alone and no one wanted to get into it. It had baffled Madison until she had seen both Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls eating lunch with Veronica Mars. It had nearly made Madison hurl to see the two best guys in school eating with that skank. She must have been desperate to have done whatever it was that she had done to get them to acknowledge her existence.

Madison and the other girls had figured that Veronica must have agreed to do all of the nasty things that no normal girl would do. She could just imagine the depraved acts the other blonde was capable of with the two guys, probably at the same time. Utterly disgusting.

But the worst had come when Veronica had gotten up in front of everyone and called her out. Veronica, the lying bitch, had said she hadn't been after Madison, trying to blame her for their difficulties. Then she'd had the effrontery to threaten Madison, when she wasn't worthy to drink out of the dog dish on Madison's back porch. She'd even threatened Pam, who had stood loyally by Madison's side throughout the entire ordeal.

Suppressing a shiver of fear, Madison let the warm water fall over her body. She wasn't afraid of Veronica Mars, dismissing the chills that shook her despite the temperature of the water. For her to be afraid of Veronica Mars would mean that there was something the other could actually do to threaten her, which there wasn't. Veronica Mars could not hurt her. No one could.

Madison turned off the water to the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel, careless of the water that fell from her nude body onto the tile. Quickly drying off, she tossed the now wet towel into the middle of the puddle on the floor and walked back into her bedroom. For a moment, she considered getting dressed, but the pull of the object under her mattress was too great. She walked over and locked her bedroom door.

Walking back to her bed, Madison searched under her mattress until she found it. With a genuine smile on her face for the first time that day, she lay down on her comforter and got ready for the best part of her day. As a buzzing sound filled her ears, Madison Sinclair's thoughts became only happy ones.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

As Veronica pulled into the school parking lot, she yawned widely. She had gotten up extremely early so that she could be at the newspaper's office by 6:30 am. That was the earliest they would let you check back issues of the paper. If the events that she had found out about had occurred after 1995, they would have been available at the library on microfilche. But because it was from 1982, she had to actually check the archives.

Luckily, armed with the approximate date, Veronica was able to find out exactly what she was looking for. As secrets go, it was a doozy. It turned out that Madison Sinclair and another girl, named Cindy McKenzie, had been switched at birth. It was only years later that the families realized what had happened and sued the hospital. However, each family had kept the girl they were sent home with. Veronica guessed that in that time both families had grown attached to them.

It was weird and crazy and better yet, would completely destroy Madison Sinclair. It was even better than the back up plan that Veronica had already set in motion. And it had the advantage of just being information that Veronica could release and disseminate to her heart's content, whereas the back up plan required certain things to go right.

Of course, like most things in life, there was a downside. By exposing Madison as the baby from the wrong side of the tracks, Veronica would also be exposing this Cindy to the gossip machine of Neptune High. Which was a pretty shitty thing to do to someone. So Veronica had decided the best thing to do was to find this Cindy McKenzie to see what kind of person she was. With any luck, she would be a raving bitch that Veronica could happily toss into the fire to burn alongside Madison. If not, she would find another way. After all, she thought with a dangerous smile, there's more than one way to break an egg.

Now, all she had to do was find a girl in her class named Cindy McKenzie who she had never met before, had no idea what she looked like, and make her acquaintance. Just another day I the life of a teen age detective. With that, Veronica grabbed her pack and headed to class.

End Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen—Dark Secrets**

**Author's Note:** Don't read this chapter if you don't like angst. Veronica will be pushing back here and it will not be pretty. So expect plenty of angst. You were warned.

Logan stood up and crowed, "Ownage!"

Duncan threw down the controller in disgust. "What the hell? How did you win this one? If this wasn't my own game console, I would know that you were cheating."

"Ohhh, grasshopper need to sit at feet of master and learn. Then grasshopper may cross finish line ahead of master."

Duncan sighed. "Funny. Very funny."

Logan smirked. "I thought so. Hey, can we go get some more of these Izzies?"

Now it was Duncan's turn to smirk. "Oh, you like those, do you?"

Logan shrugged. "I'm secure in my masculinity. Plus they taste great mixed with vodka."

Duncan laughed. "Yeah, they really do. Sure, I'll go get another four pack."

With that, he headed out to the pantry to grab the drinks. When he got back, he found Logan laying on the couch in his room staring at the ceiling. He tossed Logan an Izzie and kicked his feet off the couch so there was room for him to sit as well. Logan hadn't spoken and distractedly mixed vodka and raspberry Izzie together. Finally, Duncan couldn't stand the silence and asked, "What's wrong?"

Logan turned to him and took a big swig of his extra strong drink which made Duncan wince. 'How does he do that,' Duncan thought. He, himself, wasn't into drinking anything that strong. But then he wasn't trying to escape having Aaron as a father. Making a get with it gesture with the fingers of his left hand, Duncan said, "Might as well tell me."

"Do you think we made any headway with Veronica today?"

Duncan considered, then shook his head. "No. We caught her by surprise with the whole lunch thing. She didn't have a chance to get mad. But no, I don't think we're any closer to being friends than before I dropped $150 on pizza. We're not going to be able to buy her friendship, Logan."

The other boy slumped against the back of the couch, taking another deep swallow. "I know. It's just... I don't know. Taking too long? I want things back the way they were."

Duncan shrugged. "Me, too. But I recognize it's going to take time, if it ever happens."

"Dick said she would never forgive me."

Duncan smiled crookedly. "What the fuck does Dick know about Veronica?"

Logan turned an expression towards Duncan that showed just how seriously he took what Dick had said. "He knew enough to say when back in December of last year. When I was just getting started, he was pulling back. But when I kept churning away, hitting her with every nasty thing I had in me, he joined back in. Because he was_ loyal_. _To me._"

This last was said with such loathing and distaste that it made Duncan uneasy. He hoped tha Logan wasn't into another self-destructive phase where he felt he was worthless. It was an absolute pain to kick his ass enough to get him out of one of those. Again, as he had a few days ago, Duncan cursed Aaron's name. The bastard had really done a number on Logan. Even worse than the beatings was the constant belittlement, the emphasis on how he could do nothing right. The bastard was quite possibly the worst parent Duncan had ever seen. And that was saying something after some of the douchebag parents he had met through his parents.

"You're right. Dick is loyal. He backed your play. And you were a complete ass."

Logan muttered, "Veronica called me the school's obligatory psychotic jackass."

Duncan smiled. "Good call. You really are. Logan, the only thing that you and I can do is to just be there for her. And give her time. This situation didn't happen overnight. It's not going to get resolved overnight."

"Duncan, will you tell me something?"

Duncan didn't like the sound of that question. Cautiously, he said, "Sure, I guess. What do you want to know?"

Logan looked him in the eye. "Why did you break up with Veronica last year?"

Oh my God. Duncan sat there, stunned. Of all the questions Logan could have asked, he'd applied his talent for finding the one question you least wanted to answer. Duncan sat for a moment, brooding, then said, "That isn't something I want to tell you."

Logan just continued to stare at him. 'Fuck,' Duncan thought, trying not to flinch from Logan's stare. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' he wondered. Abruptly, Duncan stood and started to pace. He could feel Logan's expectations pressing upon him, crushing him, suffocating him. Finally, he couldn't take anymore and exploded. "Goddamn it, Logan! Fuck! I can't tell you! I can't! It's not my secret."

"That's a fucking cop out. I told you my deep dark secret about what I nearly did to her. You encouraged me to. Told me it wouldn't affect how you felt about me. It wouldn't affect our friendship. And it didn't. But you won't tell me something as relatively innocent as why you broke up with her."

"Why do you even want to know? Why does it matter?"

Logan's answer was like a sword thrust into Duncan's gut. "Because I don't think she'll ever trust you and maybe me either, until you tell her why you broke up with her. And it's easier to tell her after you tell me first."

Duncan collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Logan could be right. Maybe. Of all the things that Duncan had done in his life, the situation with Veronica was the most difficult and painful. Dating your sister. Having sexual thoughts about her. Acting on those thoughts. Duncan knew he would burn in Hell one day for what he'd done. There was no two ways about it. He was cursed. But the last thing he wanted to do was to tell Veronica and have her share that sense of being a deviant. He wanted to protect her from this. He hadn't been able to protect her from anything else this past year, but from this, he wanted her to be safe. He refused to dwell on the fact it allowed him to be a coward a little longer. Some truths are just too dark to see the light of day.

Duncan became aware of Logan standing over him, staring. "What's going on in that head of yours, Duncan? What did she do that was so wrong that you can't talk about it? Why do you even want to be friends with her if what she did was so bad?" 

Automatically, Duncan came to Veronica's defense. "It wasn't her. Veronica didn't do anything."

Logan looked skeptical. It prompted Duncan to continue, "It was my fault. Not hers. Never hers."

Logan was adamant. "Tell me."

But this was something that Duncan wasn't ready to share. If Logan couldn't live with that, so be it. But he was willing to compromise. "I won't tell you." At Logan's angry look, Duncan just shook his head. "Don't give me that look. This isn't about you. The thing is, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm going to have to come clean with her to get her friendship back. Fuck. The more I think about it, the more I think you are right. But I can't just blurt this out. It's not my secret to tell. At least not only mine. It's hers and there are others involved as well. But I'll make you this promise. If we can't win her over within the next two months, I'll tell you both together."

Logan frowned, his expression somewhat puzzled as if he was struggling to follow Duncan's logic. "Jesus, man, what the hell are you hiding? You know if she wants to know, she'll wiggle it out of you. That part of the old Veronica still exists. If anything, it's worse now. Like it's all she allowed herself to be."

Duncan shrugged. "Not going to happen. Not today. Two months. I don't know how I'm going to tell you both then if we three aren't friends, but I'll find a way."

Logan pinned him with a considering look, one that said more than any words, that he wasn't sure if he could trust him. Duncan wished that he wasn't on the receiving end of that look. But he could live with it so long as he didn't have to tell Logan about that night that Celeste and Jake had revealed to him the truth about his and Veronica's relationship.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of deep thinking, Logan nodded. "Okay. Two months. I'm damned if I know what could be that bad, but I can't hate you for having a secret. I have too many of my own. So, in two months, you'll tell us?"

Duncan nodded, his head starting to hurt from all of the stress of this conversation. "Yeah. Two months. I promise." Why did he feel as if he were pronouncing a sentence upon himself? Wasn't the truth supposed to set you free?

Logan smiled and took a long drink as if to seal the deal, finishing his glass. "Okay. Then prepare yourself, grasshopper, for more degradation from your master."

Duncan managed a smile, despite his headache, at the forgiveness in Logan's voice. He really would wait that two months. Logan was a loyal friend. But at the end of that time, he would need to come across with the information or there would be hell to pay. Duncan knew that about Logan as well. But for right now, tonight, they were just two guys playing video games. For now, secrets stayed hidden.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica smiled as she put the finishing touches on the questionnaire that she had just created. It was entitled: Why I Love Velvet. It was entirely about about why you loved your Velvet Kiss. And if completed, gave you the opportunity to win a new special upgraded vibrator in the Velvet line that wasn't even named yet. But it promised all sorts of illicit pleasures, none of which were true as it was the brainchild of one Veronica Mars.

Veronica put together a nice letter complete with logos and graphics appropriate to the parent company that produced the vibrator. The body of the letter read as follows:

Dear Velvet Kiss Customer,

We are pleased to offer a new, exciting product in the Velvet line. It is so new, it is yet to be named. We would like to gift you this item, which promises many long hours of relaxation. All we require from you is to fill out this questionnaire about why you love Velvet. Please include the essay question. Once filled out, you can mail it to us in the prepaid envelop included in your packet.

Your participation is completely voluntary and is utterly anonymous. However, if you would like to be included in our prize drawing for $50,000 in cash as well as $5,000 in products from our company, please include your name and address as requested, as well as signing the bottom of the questionnaire.

Sincerely,

Frank M Howard

President & CEO

Velvet International

Veronica smiled as she read over the letter one final time. Everything appeared very official. Of course she had based it upon a similar letter that she had pulled from the trash by the mailboxes. Apparently the tenants of apartment 118 were complete perverts based upon the amount of sexually orientated material they received. Veronica made a note to wash her hands after sending this. Oddly, she didn't even want to lick the envelop to seal it, instead getting her finger wet and rubbing it across the envelop. Nasty.

She glanced at her watch, and smiled. She had plenty of time to drop this off before classes and still catch Wallace so that he could get her Cindy Mackenzie's permanent file. With a decisive flick of her wrist, Veronica tossed the letter into her pack and headed to school.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Whoa! Okay, Veronica was officially feeling embarrassed as she read Cindy Mackenzie's file at lunch. The embarrassment stemmed from having had her in three of the AP classes that Veronica had taken over the last 2 years. All she had to do was wait a bit and talk to her in Physics class. It was right after lunch. Veronica just shook her head in befuddlement. How had she missed knowing Cindy was in her class? She didn't sleep _that_ much.

"What's up, Superfly?"

"Hey, Wallace, thanks for the file," Veronica raised the manila folder she was holding in her hand for emphasis.

Wallace quickly raised his hand. "No, no. I know nothing about any files."

Veronica made a lip zipping motion and acted as if she was locking it and tossing the key over her shoulder. They both laughed. Then Wallace asked, "Did it help?" 

Veronica winced. "As pathetic as this is to say, I've had Cindy in three classes and I don't know who she is."

Wallace grinned at her. "It's a big school. And you're so busy getting vengeance..."

"Justice!"

"Fine, Justice. You're so busy getting _justice_ that you miss out on some people. It's a'ight."

Veronica stared sightlessly into space. "Sometimes, I wonder if maybe I've gone too far. Being this person. That if I had just stopped trying to get even, I would have friends again." She looked directly at Wallace. "Have I thanked you for being my friend?"

Wallace shrugged as if embarrassed. "It's all good. Veronica, you don't have to thank me for being your friend. I like you. I enjoy being your friend. And you saved my ass from those bikers. So call us even." Wallace glanced over Veronica's shoulder and grinned. "And here are two potential friends with lunch."

Veronica frowned at Wallace's glee at the idea of real food for lunch even as she listlessly pushed the congealed mass of her chicken something or another around on her plate. Just then Logan sat down in the same chair as yesterday as did Duncan. Logan set the large bag of food he was carrying down and began handing out cartons. He passed one to Wallace and another to Duncan, setting a final carton down in front of him. Veronica saw all of the largess being distributed and was beginning to feel slighted even though she knew she had no right to. Then he pulled another bag he'd hidden by his feet up onto the table and pulled out a large metal tray covered in foil along with a bag that smelled strongly of garlic.

Veronica looked questioningly at Logan who only smiled as he started to eat what appeared to be Italian food. Slowly she slipped off the foil covering the metal pan in front of her and was hit in the face with the most heavenly scent of all. "Lasagna!" The pan was completely full of lasagna, at least three portions full. The paper bag was full of garlic bread, perfect for dipping into the leftover sauce from the lasagna.

Pushing the almost forgotten tray of food out of the way, Veronica immediately went to town on the lasagna, taking a huge bite. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring every flavor. As she finally swallowed, feeling completely at peace, Veronica opened her eyes to find everyone's eyes on her. Duncan looked surprised and a little disturbed as he stared at her. Wallace wore a similar expression, except even more so. But it was Logan who caught Veronica's attention. His eyes were focused on her mouth while his fork was stopped halfway to his mouth with pasta and sauce dripping off of it. She had no idea what was wrong with her tablemates.

Finally, Wallace asked, "Veronica, do you always eat _lasagna_ like that?" 

"What? I like lasagna!"

Logan seemed to come out of his zombie-like daze after that and everyone settled down to eat their food. Veronica tried not to let her feelings affect her participation, or rather, lack of participation, in the conversation going on at the table. It was great that both Logan and Duncan were trying to be her friends, but she was far from ready to forgive either. Duncan was actually more in the doghouse with her than Logan. At least Logan had always been upfront and honest with his feelings for her, even when he was hurting her unbearably. Duncan had apologized, but never explained why he'd just up and dropped her without an explanation the year before. Until she heard something from him, Veronica didn't see much chance of a reconciliation. Maybe not even then. After all, she wasn't the same girl that had been friends with the two of them more than a year ago. That girl was gone.

Her reverie was broken up by Duncan calling her name. "So, Veronica, what's up with the munchkin society?"

Veronica was confused. "Huh?"

Duncan used his fork to gesture towards his front left. When Veronica turned in that direction, she saw three freshman boys turn quickly away, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. Somehow, she doubted it was anything other than the usual creepy horniness of boys. They seemed to be genetically predisposed to be perverts. Being an attractive girl, Veronica had long ago learned that most males were generally that way She'd handled her share of glances, stares, outright ogling, and the occasional grope, using a variety of methods ranging from ignoring the person all the way to tasering them. And that had been before she had her current reputation. Since then, the number of people who thought they could get away with groping her had increased, albeit for a short time, then decreased to a number approaching zero when the gossip had spread about her tasering one guy in the crotch. She'd actually just tasered the guy in the side, but who was she to argue with school gossip?

She shrugged. In a slight biting tone, Veronica said, "They probably just want to see how much it'll cost them to pull a train on me."

Logan looked immediately pissed. He actually started to get up until Veronica grabbed his arm. "Sit down, Testosterone Boy. If they do feel that way, there's only one person sitting at this table that is completely to blame for that."

Logan had the grace to look ashamed, although he still looked angry. Veronica deliberately turned to Duncan. "Of course, that doesn't mean there isn't another person sitting at this table who is partially responsible."

Duncan met her eyes squarely and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I was a coward and should have stood by you. I can only apologize for that and try to do better."

Veronica felt a familiar fire burning at his words. And she just couldn't stand it anymore. She was sick to death of Duncan Kane. "Actually, what you can do is to tell me why you broke up with me. That's for starters. Just because your last name is Kane doesn't mean you don't have to justify your behavior when it's completely ass stupid." 

Duncan looked indecisive, then gave a wry grin devoid of humor. "Logan told me you wouldn't accept not knowing about that."

Veronica felt slightly disarmed at Duncan's acknowledgement. And Logan said that? She was more than a little surprised at how well he knew her, although she shouldn't be. He'd spent enough time studying her, trying to find weaknesses, that he should know her very well. Still, she wasn't going to let up. "And?"

Duncan shrugged. "I still wouldn't tell him why. But I told him I would tell you both eventually."

Veronica could feel the slow burn of rage crawling up her spine. In an even voice, she asked, "Eventually?" Only her eyes gave away that something was wrong.

Duncan looked a little unsure as he registered her growing anger. "Yeah, in two months."

Now Veronica was puzzled to go with being pissed off. "Why two months?"

Duncan stared straight into her eyes as he said, "Because that's the soonest I think I can stand to tell you about something that horrifies me to this day."

Veronica looked around wildly. Then in almost a whisper as they seemed to be talking about things that shouldn't be spoken of in a crowded lunch quad. "You can't tell me something like that and then say you won't tell me the rest for two months! What the hell is wrong with you, Duncan?"

Logan said placatingly, "Veronica..."

She made a hushing gesture. "No! Why would you say that to me, Duncan?"

Duncan suddenly looked tired. After a moment, he said, "The reason I ignored you was because I knew that I wouldn't be able to not tell you. This... secret that my parents told me. I knew you would be able to weasel it out of me. And I didn't want to tell you. Too many bad things are involved with it, Veronica. Look, give it two months. I'll tell you both then if you still want me to."

Veronica shook her head. She couldn't let him get away with that. She wouldn't. "I don't think so. We're done. I'm done. With both of you. Don't show up here again tomorrow. If you do, I'll get up and leave. As far as I'm concerned you're both assholes and I want nothing to do with either of you."

With that, she stood up and left, her half eaten meal lying forgotten on the table. Veronica could literally feel the gossip starting up around her at her precipitous exit. But she would not allow them to dictate the terms of their friendship with her, what they would and wouldn't tell her. Both of them had treated her like garbage and deeply hurt her. Both of them had been in some way responsible for what had happened to her the night of Shelly's party, where the old Veronica had died and the new Veronica Mars had been born in pain and humiliation. There could no forgiveness without her understanding the why. Not just from Logan, but from Duncan as well.

Veronica didn't know if she could accept them singly. Maybe she could be friends or whatever they were becoming, with Logan without forgiving or accepting Duncan back into her life. But she doubted it. The boys had been best friends and had apparently rekindled that friendship recently. Maybe it wasn't fair, but she wasn't in this to be fair. In the end, she just wanted to be left alone. They were the ones intruding into her life. Where they didn't belong.

The two of them, Logan and Duncan, had caused Veronica more misery in her life than any other person, other than perhaps her mother. Duncan, by dropping her the way he had, had raised her deep-seated feelings of inadequacy regarding sex. Veronica had always known that Duncan was more experienced than her. Finding out that he, too, was a virgin, had been a good surprise. But everything she knew about sex, Duncan had taught her. Although in some cases, Lilly had taught her. And although Veronica never felt a grand passion for Duncan, she'd liked him and was attracted to him. She knew that one day she would sleep with him and always hoped he would enjoy it as much as her.

Then he'd dropped her. No explanation. Nothing. Just ignoring her every day. Every insecurity she had had grown exponentially. Was she so bad that he couldn't even be bothered to explain his disgust with her? Worse, after Lilly died, Logan had targeted her there, knowing how vulnerable she was. He'd hammered and thrust and ripped at her soft underbelly until she'd bled every day. Until the day she'd returned from Christmas Break. Then she'd bled no more. His jibes had slid off her as if she was teflon. Veronica still remembered Logan's confusion all those months ago as instead of greeting him with tears and hurt looks, she'd given him amused contempt. He'd eventually regrouped, but never was as successful. Although, after the party, he had new ammunition. It just hadn't been the _right_ ammunition.

Veronica ruthlessly crushed the tears that threatened to drop. She would never shed another tear over Duncan Kane or Logan Echolls. She'd decided that when she'd returned from Christmas Break last year to cries of "Slut!" and "Whore!" The rumors that Logan had spread about her from the party had been particularly brutal because of what happened there. For months, she had wondered if someone had video taped it, if she would walk into school one day to find pictures of the act taped to her locker. But it never happened. Still, she'd grown tough and hard, ruthless and cold because of what happened. And the two boys she'd left behind would find out that fact if they continued to push her, to poke and prod her, trying to intrude into her life. Because she would push back until they left her alone or were ready to tell her their secrets.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Wallace sat and finished his food. He wasn't going to let a couple of asshole white boys put him off his feed. And the last thing Veronica needed right now was for him to bug her. That much even he had been able to figure out about his new friend. Sometimes, she really needed her space. Sometimes, she didn't. It was a balancing act to figure what to do when.

To his right, Duncan said reluctantly, "I guess Veronica didn't like the idea of waiting."

Wallace wanted to reach over the slap him. But he reminded himself that this was Veronica's business, not his. Still, he felt it was okay to speak his mind. "You both need to figure something out."

Both boys looked at him, Duncan hesitantly and Logan pugnaciously. Wallace had no fear of the taller boy. Logan might be able to beat him, but he would do some damage to him. As expected, Logan was the one to ask, "What's that."

"When I came here to Neptune, I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I knew there weren't a lot of brothers here. So I had no idea what friends, if any, I'd make. Then I got into it with Weevil and those guys. Talk about a rough first day. Then I met Veronica. She cut me down. She helped me. She's been the best friend a guy could ask for. Hell, she's the most amazing person I've ever met. And all I hear from everyone out there is crap about her. A lot of nasty, mean stuff that is all completely wrong. And you're the one who started it." At this, Wallace pointed at Logan, who at least had the grace to look ashamed. "And you're the ex." This time he pointed at Duncan. "Who stood by and let him. Now you want to be friends again. You keep pushing her. You keep trying to tell her what you're willing to do. What you need to figure out is if you really care about her. Cause if you do, you'll back off. Leave her alone. Let her figure out things at her own pace. Because if you don't, you'll drive her away."

Logan reacted angrily, hitting back. "What do you know about Veronica, _Wally_?"

Wallace stared straight into Logan's eyes as he stated, "I know that until I came here, no one had eaten lunch with Veronica in almost a year. I know that she didn't expect me to hang around after that first day. Because you would have warned me off. Which you did. I know that it was worth it. All the shit I take personally every day for being her friend? Worth it. I'd take three times as much to be her friend. Veronica Mars is just that cool. I don't know if arrogant rich pricks who thinks the world revolves around them can see that. Maybe. We'll see. That's all I had to say. Thanks for lunch."

With that, Wallace got up and walked away. He'd talk to Veronica before day's end. They were friends after all. Maybe he could get her to bake him something. They could call it therapy and do it together. With the others behind him already forgotten, Wallace headed to class.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica didn't sit in her usual seat in Physics when she got there. She tried to sit somewhere that wasn't close to where Duncan usually sat but at the same time wasn't her usual spot so that she could better figure out who Cindy was.

"You lost?"

Veronica turned at the voice, which was at once familiar and unfamiliar. "Hey. No. Just thinking about a change."

The who had spoken was a sensible looking brunette maybe a couple of inches taller than Veronica (who wasn't?) with a blue streak in her hair. She was dressed in a kind of bohemian top with faded jeans on. Sandals rounded out the look. "I'm Veronica."

The girl smiled. "I know. Mac."

Veronica was puzzled. "You do?" 

"Sure. You're pretty big news around here. You dated Duncan Kane. You fight his pet attack dog, Logan Echolls, all the time. You destroyed Caitlin Ford. You declared war on Madison Sinclair. So, yeah, big news." 

Veronica reeled. Intellectually, she knew people talked about her, but she'd gone the past year trying not to hear what was being said. To hear Mac so matter of factly say what she was known for was disconcerting at best. "Okay."

The other smiled in a way that made Veronica think she might be a kindred spirit. "Weird, huh?"

"A little."

"If it helps, I know you mostly from AP classes. Those of us who take them universally hate you."

Veronica winced. "Okay, what did I do to the entire nerd population of Neptune High?"

"It's mostly what you do in class."

Veronica was mystified. "What do I do in class? I don't do anything in class."

The other girl pounced. "Exactly! You sleep through class. Yet when the teacher calls on you, waking you up, mind, you always have the answer. And the gossip is that you work as a detective. Which is why you don't sleep. So we try to figure out when you study. Or if you're just this natural genius who doesn't have to study and who rubs it in every day."

Veronica sat there, open-mouthed, at Mac's tirade, which the other girl ruined by bursting into laughter. "Just kidding. Well, not really, but mostly. It has been speculated during late night caffeine driven study sessions, but nobody believes it. Maybe Angie Dahl. But she's kind of a bitch, if you know what I mean."

Veronica nodded, amused. "I do know Angie. And I agree with your assessment of her character." Veronica's brain which had been knocked off kilter by the other girl's rapid fire speech finally rebooted. And she knew. Mac, short for Mackenzie. "You're Cindy Mackenzie."

The girl frowned. "I prefer Mac."

"I've been looking for you."

The other girl looked taken aback. "You have?" Then she recovered. "You've been in class with me the last month."

Veronica was again chagrined, but didn't let it deter her. "I know. I just wasn't sure who was Cindy Mackenzie. Which is you."

Mac tsk'd. "Maybe if you didn't sleep during roll call..."

Veronica was relentless as she bore into her goal. "I need to talk to you."

For the first time, Mac looked slightly worried. "Why?"

"I can't go into it here. Meet me after school."

"Ooookaay."

Veronica gave the other girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. At least, not too bad. Life changing maybe? Sorry, my dad usually gives the bad news. But on an upside, I'm getting better at it."

Mac, who had sat there trying to follow Veronica's speech, was starting to look more and more worried. But she was unable to ask any more questions as the bell rang and the room quickly began filling. But the glance she sent Veronica's way was more telling than words. What had Veronica gotten her into?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen—Life Changing Secrets**

Keith walked into the counselor's office, not sure what to expect. Rebecca James was the name on the door. The woman who was sitting at the desk didn't look like a Rebecca. She looked like she'd be more comfortable as a Becky or Becca. Pretty, curvy, and unassuming. Briefly amused at his own arrogance, Keith stopped in front of her desk and introduced himself. "Keith Mars."

The woman stood up and offered her hand. As they shook, she said, "Rebecca James. Thanks so much for coming in today, Mr Mars. Please take a seat."

Keith gave her a measured look. "Yeah, well, I was a little surprised by your call."

Ms James was quick to reassure him. "I don't want you to worry. Veronica is an excellent student. She is amazingly intelligent and should go far."

Keith shifted in his chair. "I don't think that's why I'm here, is it? To hear about what a great student my daughter is?"

Ms James fidgeted a moment before blurting out, "U... well, we've noticed a dramatic change in her over the last year. She's, um, she's late… a lot, she had attitude with certain teachers, she falls asleep in class and socially, she seems to be a bit isolated."

Keith nodded. It was no secret that Lilly's death hit Veronica hard. Carefully, he said, "Yeah, she's gone through a rough year." He didn't address the social isolation. If Ms James was worth anything, she must know about Veronica being made a pariah by the 09er kids. If not, there wasn't much point addressing it.

Ms James paused a moment, as though searching for the words. "I know. I know how close she was with Lilly Kane."

Keith was getting a bit impatient. "I'd say Veronica's doing pretty well given the circumstances. Where are you going with all this?"

Ms James looked at him sympathetically. "Look, if you find this difficult and many single fathers of daughters do, I would be more than happy to talk to her about these things."

Keith just looked at her. Ms James seemed nice, if slightly clueless. To reassure her, he said, "I'll take care of it. We usually do our family night sharing on Friday's, but we can move things up to tonight."

Ms James seemed surprised by the revelation that they had a night they talked. Keith suspected a lot of the parents she dealt with didn't. "You have a regularly scheduled night where..."

Keith nodded. "Where we talk about those things that no one wants to talk about. Yeah. It's been going on for a while. It's made us closer. So don't worry. I'll talk these things over with Veronica."

Ms James got up at the same time as he did. "Thanks so much for coming, Mr Mars."

Keith nodded as he headed out. While he doubted there was anything too bad going on, he'd talk to Veronica tonight after movie night. He shuddered as she would probably want to watch the Southpark Movie for the hundredth time.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Mac walked out of her last class, glad to be done for the day. She was a little less glad to be meeting up with Veronica Mars. That part scared her half to death.

Mac didn't consider herself a brave person. She'd gone through life staying under the radar of the 09ers. Only on the rarest occasions had she stumbled into their sights and she had quickly moved back out of them.

One near miss had been when she'd witnessed an 09er attack on Veronica Mars. Mac had been right at the ringside for one of Logan Echolls vitriolic diatribes against Veronica Mars when he had tormented her about being a low paid whore who wasn't even good enough in bed to make much money which was why she was so poor.

Mac had stood aside and left as quickly as possible even as the other girl had started to sob. She just didn't want to get targeted too. Mac knew she wasn't brave enough to take that. She wasn't afraid of Neanderthals like Dick Casablancas, but someone smart and fixated like Logan Echolls, who was able to find your weaknesses and exploit them, that wasn't something she wanted any part of.

Occasionally, Mac cursed her reluctance to get involved, but she just had to make it through high school and survive. There was a whole world out there that wasn't Neptune where she would be able to live her life without constant fear of belittlement and degradation. Any guilt she had would fade along with with her memories of high school.

She had been one of those genuinely shocked when the sweet kind girl that everyone knew as Duncan Kane's girlfriend had suddenly changed and started fighting back against the 09ers. It had been last year, after Christmas Break, that all of the gossip started about Veronica Mars putting Logan Echolls in his place. Then it was about how she'd gotten back at John Enbom. Then Dick Casablancas had fallen afoul of her. Specific details were vague, but most of the guys started avoiding her. Because things kept happening to them when they didn't. Then almost everyone started avoiding Veronica Mars. Everyone except Logan Echolls.

He wouldn't be stopped. And Mac knew she had been justified in avoiding coming to his attention. Bad things happened around and to him, but he just kept on picking and prodding and probing at the source of his misery. The source that happened to be Veronica Mars.

How the sweet, tender-hearted blonde became what everyone called a cast iron bitch was a complete mystery to Mac. But somehow she had, taking on all comers and earning Mac's admiration, at least by proxy. And all this while still maintaining her number one GPA.

Mac also hadn't really been joking by much when she had said that AP students hated Veronica Mars. She made it look so easily. Although it might be more accurate to say she frustrated the hell out of them. How could she so easily maintain her grades while being such an outsider? And if that wasn't enough, Steve St. John had wondered how she could have such good grades back when she'd hung around Lilly and the other 09ers? It had appeared that all she did was go to parties and date Duncan Kane, and yet somehow her grades kept her in the number one position in class.

Mac, having watched Veronica off and on while taking classes with her, a favorite pastime of many an 02er, had formed a theory. Veronica Mars was just that smart. That was why she didn't need to spend every waking second studying in order to stay on top. Granted, not the most original, but Mac had evidence to back it up. One time that Mac had seen Veronica demonstrate her particular form of genius came to mind. Mr Arnold had written a particularly tough differential equation on the blackboard. With a devious smile on his face, he'd challenged anyone to solve it. When no one had stepped forward, Mr Arnold had looked around for a victim and his eyes had focused on Veronica, slumbering peacefully away in the back.

He'd called her out, waking her up in the process, and told her to solve the equation. She had solved the equation so easily that it was as if she didn't even know it was supposed to be hard. Still nothing special, right? But later, on the way out of class, Mac had happened by Mr Arnold's desk and found him going over Veronica's solution using a book as a reference. He hadn't even been able to solve the equation without help. Thinking it over, Mac had figured he'd put up the equation more to make a point than to actually have someone solve it. Finding Veronica Mars, that favorite student of teachers everywhere, asleep in class had just been a bonus. That way, you could make two points. Unfortunately, because of his choice of Veronica Mars as one of the points, he hadn't been able to make any.

Mac arrived at the girl's room that Veronica said she used as an office. Oddly, there was an out of order sign on the door. Mustering her courage, she raised her hand to knock. Then she stopped. Was there an etiquette for a clandestine meeting with the school outsider? Finally, Mac just pushed the door open and went in.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica looked up at Mac's entrance. Sometimes she thought the whole 'using the girl's room as an office' was a little over the top. But it worked. At least as soon as she kicked the door stop into place. She couldn't help but notice Mac jumping at the echoing boom that it made in the enclosed space. Mac also looked a little intimidated so Veronica decided to break the ice.

Veronica said in a mad scientist tone, "So! I have you now!"

After jumping again, Mac gave her such a deadpan look as she doubled over in laughter. "Not funny."

Veronica held up her hands helplessly, still caught up in her amusement. "Sorry, sorry. If you could have seen the look on your face..."

"Uh huh. So what exactly did you need me for?"

Veronica, having finally recovered from her laugh attack, became serious. "Mac, it's like this. I seriously hate Madison Sinclair."

Mac looked mystified. "So, what does that have to do with me?"

Mac would find out what the information was soon as well as why she was getting it. For now, Veronica ignored the interruption and kept going. "I mean I really don't like her. She has done everything within her power to hurt and humiliate me. And it's been going on for a long time. Since way before Lilly died. But I haven't responded. Not really. But here's the thing. I'm tired of turning the other cheek. I'm done with it. So Madison, one way or another, is going to get what's coming to her."

Mac opened her mouth, but wisely decided to wait and see. Veronica nodded approvingly. "Now here's where it gets interesting. My dad investigates things. That's no secret. I help him on occasion. No secret there, either. While in the course of planning my revenge upon Madison, I ran an indepth background check on her and her family, information being power and all. And I found something. Something big. Following me so far?"

Mac nodded, clearly still wondering what this had to do with her. Veronica went on, "Now what I found could potentially utterly destroy Madison Sinclair. At least the person she thinks she is. She prides herself on being wealthy and acts as if by being poor, you're subhuman and worthless. I could wreck her world view. But. There's a catch. The information doesn't just affect Madison and her family. It affects others. It affects you."

Mac opened her mouth, clearly about to respond, but Veronica held up a hand for her to wait. Looking disgruntled, Mac did so. Veronica continued, "I looked you up hoping against hope that you were a bitch. Or at least someone who I could justify hurting or who wouldn't really be hurt. Someone like Roxie who wouldn't care. But instead I found you. Mac. Who is bright, funny, and kind. Mostly a good person. A little too much of a bystander, but that's life. So I'm not going to use the information against Madison because it'll hurt you, too. But I figured you needed to know. I'm not sure you want to know, but you need to know."

There was a silence, then Veronica said, "You can talk now."

Completely deadpan, Mac said, "Sorry. I wasn't sure it was my turn yet."

Both girls smiled at each other. Then Mac frowned and said, "So, I take it there is some life changing secret you found out that somehow links Madison Sinclair and me. I don't know what it could possibly be." Then Mac threw a dramatic hand to her forehead. "Unless, she's my twin who was separated from birth from me and we were both adopted into different families."

Mac smiled, clearly enjoying her joke. Her smile faded at Veronica's serious expression. "Not exactly that, no. But there is something there. Mac, if you don't want to know, I understand. You can walk away now, take the blue pill, and we can go back and pretend we never talked. Or you can take the red pill and everything will be different."

"Now you're scaring me. Stop with the Matrix metaphors, already. Suspense is effectively built, hit me."

Veronica hadn't been joking when she said that her dad usually handled this type of thing. Keith Mars had a much more effective manner when delivering bad news that combined just the right amount of sympathy combined with a certain matter-of-factness, that kept people from losing control. And from blaming him.

But Veronica had been working on her delivery. Now she put that delivery to the test. "Mac, you and Madison Sinclair were born within days of each other. The Neptune General, where you were both delivered, made a big mistake and sent the wrong girl home with the wrong family. So you were sent home with the Mackenzie's and Madison was sent home with the Sinclair's. Do you understand?"

Mac's eyes had slowly widened as she followed what Veronica was saying. "Madison Sinclair and I were swiched at birth? Gahhhhh!"

Okay, maybe that delivery could use some additional refinement, Veronica decided as Mac continued to make noises that could only loosely be described as speech. She gave Mac a few minutes to become coherent again, which she finally did. Mac finally walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. Wiping her face with a paper towel, Mac looked into the mirror as if studying her face.

Meeting Veronica's eyes in the mirror, Mac asked plaintively, "Does this look like the face of the daughter of millionaire parents?"

Veronica shrugged then said sympathetically, "It looks like the face of this dryly funny girl I met named Mac."

Mac turned around to face Veronica. "How did you find out about this?"

Veronica explained, "Both families figured out something was wrong and turned around and sued Neptune General in 1992. They both won judgments. I saw the judgments in the background check on the Sinclairs. Then I checked the local paper for news about them."

"What about us? Why didn't they switch us back?"

Veronica shrugged. "I don't know, Mac, but I suspect that they'd grown attached to you by that point. They probably couldn't bear to give you up."

Mac stood silent a moment. "You said they won judgments. How much did they win?"

Veronica started to uneasily shift her weight, but kept herself still. "You won't like this part."

"How can it get any worse?"

"True. This definitely isn't worse. Both sets of parents were awarded a million dollars."

Mac looked stunned. "A million dollars? Where did it go?"

"The Sinclairs invested most of their money into a small company here in Neptune that later became Kane Software. They made millions on streaming video."

"And my family?"

"You know that four wheeler dealership your dad works at?"

"Yeah."

"He used to own it. He started it up, but it went bankrupt. Someone else bought it and he went to work for them, selling four-wheelers."

Mac sat down on the floor by the sinks, her head on her knees. At first Veronica thought she was crying, but when she finally sat up straight, her face was tear free. Instead, she just looked tired. Mac finally asked, "Veronica, why did you choose to tell me all this?"

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Mac sat there, waiting for Veronica's reply. The blonde's face, which had worn expressions over the past half hour ranging from sympathy to amusement to a kind of blank neutrality, shifted at her question to a cool watchfulness.

Veronica looked down at her. "I don't like secrets, Mac. They've hurt me too many times for me to want to have anything to do with them."

Shrewdly, Mac guessed, "Unless they're your secrets?"

The blonde gave her a startled glance, which quickly became probing as if to see if Mac actually knew anything relevant. Apparently she did not, as Veronica shifted back to that cool watchfulness. "Yeah, maybe. I do have my own secrets. But they're my own and don't affect anyone else. It's when people keep secrets about me from me that I get irritated. So, that's why I told you."

Mac said quietly, almost as if she weren't really speaking to Veronica, "You must have considered not telling me. I mean, you had yet to talk to me, so you must have had a plan. Do I tell her or not? Can she handle knowing this? Will this hurt her more than she can stand? Veronica, what made you decide to tell me?"

Mac watched Veronica's face as she asked her questions because she had an idea why Veronica had done what she'd done. It was just a germ of an idea, but so far, the evidence supported it. But to get an answer, she needed to read Veronica. However, there was very little change in Veronica's expression. 'She must be one hell of a poker player,' Mac thought plaintively. Unfortunately, she couldn't read Veronica well enough to see if her suspicions were correct.

Then Veronica made it easy for her by just telling her. "You looked like you could handle it. I spoke to you in class and you were smart and sassy. You obviously don't let things get you down. Besides, I finally did remember you."

Mac was surprised. "You did?"

Veronica's eyes were cool and unreadable. "Not your name. I never knew that. But I remember back in November of last year, seeing you in the hall. It was right after Dick Casablancas knocked my books out of hands. And Logan was talking about how I must have been a pretty pathetic whore if I couldn't even afford to get some decent clothes, leaving me stuck wearing school uniforms." Veronica plucked at the neckline of her shirt. "They apparently didn't like that I was still occasionally wearing my pep squad top. That was right before I quit pep squad so that it wouldn't be an issue anymore. What I remember, Mac, is seeing you walk away when things started getting ugly. That's what I remember."

Mac felt herself freeze in the cross hairs of that pitiless gaze. "Veronica, I didn't mean..."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't blame you, Mac. I know who was responsible for what happened to me. That time, it was Logan and Dick. Other times, it was other people. Still, forgive me if I fail at feeling super protective to the people around me who didn't protect _me_. I can see you're handling what I told you. I believe you needed to know. Now you do. Does that answer your question?"

Mac got up from the floor. She felt silly sitting there when she knew what the other girl had gone through, the gossip ranging from a mother being a drunk and leaving her, to the hell she'd gotten from the entire school over the last year, but especially from the 09ers who used to be her friends. What she'd heard hurt, but it wasn't _that_ big a surprise. Sure the being switched with Madison part, but not the part where her parents actually weren't her parents. She'd long ago figured out she must be adopted, not sharing so many physical and mental traits with them. And that she would one day have to confront them about it. It was just a little disconcerting to have that day be today. Or at least soon. She looked up to see Veronica studying her, still waiting for her answer. Mac said, "Yeah, that answers my question."

Veronica grabbed her pack and started to leave. As she pulled the doorstop loose, Mac blurted out, "Veronica, thanks."

She was rewarded by an unreadable look. She hadn't been able to startle the blonde this time. Somehow, she didn't think Veronica Mars was startled all that often. "For what, Mac?"

"Telling me. I would have wanted to know. So, thanks for telling me." Mac put genuineness into her voice, hoping to get through to the other.

For a moment nothing changed in Veronica's expression, then slowly she smiled. 'The girl looks completely different when she smiles,' Mac thought surprised at how beautiful Veronica Mars looked at that moment. "You're welcome, Mac. Take care." She hesitated a second, then opened her pack and handed Mac a folder before walking out.

Mac stared at the plain, manila folder in her hands. Finally she opened it, staring at the contents. It was an entire report on the Sinclair family. It must be what Veronica had worked up in order to get back at Madison. Somehow, Mac doubted that Veronica had planned to give it to her today. Maybe the thanks at the end had triggered her gift. Maybe something else. With a smile of her own, Mac sat down to learn what she could about her birth family.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Madison walked into her house and slammed the door. She wanted to scream, but had noticed her mom was home. Usually at this time of day she was off at some charity function or another to benefit the Chicos and Chicas of the world. It was weird that she was here. And having more weird piled on today was not good. Because having Veronica Mars threaten you, then just sit back and take her sweet time enacting some crazy vengeance was traumatizing. The girl should be institutionalized. Because she was criminally insane. Skanky bitch.

Madison carelessly tossed her jacket onto the side table by the door, not caring that it fell to the floor. She was just about to head upstairs when she heard her mother.

"Madison, please pick that your jacket and put it in your room. But first, I have to talk to you."

Madison huffed in irritation, but dutifully picked up her jacket. Why did everyone pick on her? It just wasn't fair. She followed her mother into the dining room. Her mother sat on one side of the east end of the table and gestured for her to sit on the other. "What is it, Mom? I need to take a shower and relax. I'm going through some serious things at school."

Her mother's face, usually so placid and sweet, looked surprisingly steely. "Madison, I want you to explain this." With that, she pulled some photos out of a manila envelop and tossed them onto the table in front of her.

Leaning over to get a better look, Madison realized they were photos from Monday morning when she and some of the girls had decorated Veronica's locker. "Veronica Mars. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Waste my time with? Please."

Madison started to get up as her mother shouted, "Sit your butt back down in that chair, young lady. We are not done here. I asked for an explanation and I can see one written all over your face. You didn't even try to deny doing this. Writing these things about a classmate. Being so utterly unkind. Your father and I have our regrets about spoiling you. I regret it deeply. But never more than today. You've done something completely unacceptable and you act as if you have no idea that you even did something wrong."

"That girl, Veronica Mars, is a slut and a whore. She's..."

"Do not say another word about Veronica. Her and her family are not the issue here. You and your actions are. I will not tolerate this. It is the final straw."

Madison stared at her mother who had gone crazy. Rolling her eyes at her mother's antics, Madison said, "The final straw? Whatever. I said what I said because it's true. It's not as if you're going to do anything about this. We both know that. So why don't you go back to your volunteer meeting and help raise money for another library for all the poor spics."

The silence in the room was deadly. Evelyn Sinclair stared down into her daughter's eyes. The silence was broken by her icy voice. "Is that what you think? The people who we work to help are spics? You think you don't have to obey me? That you can defy me anytime you want?"

Madison realized that she had gone too far. She pushed her mother around all of the time and didn't always know why she got away with stuff her little sister Lauren didn't. Usually it didn't matter. But she'd pushed too far, too fast, and judging by her mother's expression, it was about to get ugly. As it turned out, she was right.

"Give me your purse."

Reluctantly, Madison handed over her purse. Evelyn pulled out her wallet and took every credit card from inside. She also took Madison's keys. "Effective today, you're grounded. No TV. No trips to the mall. No credit cards of any kind. No cell phone. I will drive you to and from school. I'll have to rearrange part of my schedule, but that's how it has to be."

As Madison opened her mouth to protest, her mother pulled out the big guns. "One word and no more extracurricular activities. No cheerleading. No dance committees. Nothing. You understand me?"

Madison nodded frantically. To lose the keys and cards were one thing. To lose her position in the cheerleading squad was another. That, combined with losing the various dance committees she led, would be social suicide. Were that to happen, she might as well be Caitlin Ford. Or Veronica Mars. Who had done this to her. Madison decided to attempt some damage control. "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Stop. You made yourself very clear. I don't believe you have any regrets. But before we're done, you will. Now go upstairs. I'll bring you a plate for dinner."

Madison stood up, her eyes wild. "What am I going to do the rest of the night? I can't even watch TV."

Evelyn stood as well. Staring across at her daughter, she said, "You might try doing your homework and studying. Because that is all you'll be doing for a long time."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Evelyn sighed heavily and sat down as Madison fled upstairs. She would need to tell William when he came home about this. It was likely he would be even more angry. Before she spoke with him, she wanted more information. Picking up the letter that accompanied the photos, Evelyn dialed a number.

After a moment, it was picked up. "Hello."

"Is this Veronica?"

The voice turned cautious. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Evelyn Sinclair, Madison's mother."

The voice was even more cautious now. "Mrs Sinclair, what can I do for you?"

Evelyn hesitated, but she needed to know more. "Veronica, I received your letter. And the accompanying photos."

There was some undefinable emotion in the voice now. "I am sorry to have informed you like that."

Evelyn shrugged, then realized the girl on the other end of the line couldn't see her. "It's for the best, Veronica. But I find myself needing your help."

Carefully, the other probed, "My help?"

Evelyn gently asked, "I have a lot of questions for you, Veronica. Can I speak to you in person?"

For the first time, there was something readable in the voice on her phone and it was surprise. "I... guess so." Then the voice was stronger. "Sure, when would you want to meet with me?"

"Can you do it now?"

"Now? I..." There was a rustling sound of papers, then a just barely audible shout of "Dad!" Silence followed for a few seconds, then Veronica was back. "I'm sorry about that, Mrs Sinclair. I can come over now."

"Thank you, Veronica. Do you know the way?"

There was some bite in the voice now. "I know it. I'll be there shortly." With that, Veronica hung up.

Evelyn slowly put down the phone. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Veronica. She had met her a time or two over the years, remembering her as a sweet, sunny girl with long blonde hair. Her daughter and Veronica had never been friends so her opportunities to have contact with Veronica were limited. Evelyn briefly wondered if Veronica still wore those lovely pastel dresses. She had always looked like such an angel in them.

End Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen—Revealed Secrets**

"Honey, who was that?" Keith asked from where he stood at his office door.

Veronica turned to her dad. "That was Mrs Sinclair. She wants to talk to me about some pictures I sent her."

Keith looked vaguely apprehensive as he stood there. He made a half-hearted attempt to tease her, but Veronica could tell his heart wasn't really in it. "Have you been playing nice with the other children?"

Veronica smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Always."

"Seriously, though, Veronica, what's going on?"

"Nothing bad, Pops. Just following your advice. I caught Madison vandalizing my locker and I sent pictures to her mom. She wanted to talk to me about them."

Keith looked thoughtful as if he were considering whether what she was doing was safe. Veronica rolled her eyes. "It's the mother of a classmate. Don't worry. Mrs Sinclair was always way nicer than Madison. Now I know why." This last was muttered under her breath, but even distracted, Keith was sharp.

"What's that, Veronica?"

Grabbing her pack, Veronica headed towards the door. Over her shoulder, she cheekily said, "A secret. Don't worry, Dad. I'll tell you tonight."

"Okay. Be back soon. I still need you to call that list of potential witnesses in the Tolliver Case."

Veronica frowned as she made her way to her car. Calling endless lists of witnesses and potential witnesses was a PI bread and butter, generating a lot of billable hours. It was just incredibly boring, more so than even sitting outside the Camelot at the end of a telephoto lens. There was drudgery and then there was _drudgery_ when you were a private eye. Still, it needed to be done and she'd do it before heading home for the day. But for now, it was time to see what was going on with Evelyn Sinclair.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Evelyn heard the doorbell ring and her daughter, Lauren, answer it. After a moment, Lauren came to the door of the dining that she was still using as an impromptu meeting room and announced, "Mom, Veronica Mars is here."

Evelyn smiled. At least she had one daughter that knew how to behave towards guests. "Thanks, sweetheart. Show her in." She took one more look at the set up in the room and winced internally. Having the table between her and whoever she spoke with was too much like having a moat present. It probably hadn't helped with Maddy when she'd spoke with her earlier. Now she was doing it again with Veronica. Well, she would just have to do her best to set her visitor at ease.

Lauren left and returned a second later with a petite blonde not much taller than herself. Evelyn tried not to let her dismay show as she took in the changes in Veronica's appearance. Gone was the long, blonde hair in favor of a asymmetrical bob. Although actually calling it asymmetrical was doing it a favor. Veronica's hair looked like it had been hacked off with a pair of garden shears. Also gone were the pretty dresses Evelyn remembered her wearing. Instead she wore skin-tight jeans, black boots, and a figure hugging tank top with some kind of band saying on it that showed off her body. A large bohemian pack rode her hip, completing her look.

Evelyn smiled and greeted her guest while still taking note of the changes time had wrought in her, "Veronica, it's nice to see you again. Why don't you sit down?" This last was accompanied by a gesture towards the other side of the table.

Blue eyes that formerly had been innocent and guileless stared back into hers. Veronica's eyes now had an opacity to them, as if she had gotten good at hiding her thoughts. In a cool, but polite voice, Veronica replied, "It's nice to see you as well, Mrs Sinclair. I hope you've been well."

"Very well. You look... different."

Veronica smiled faintly. "I was in need of a change."

"Yes, well, it's... nice." Evelyn hesitated a moment, using the time to do a further quick assessment. Veronica's expression was polite, but reserved and gave nothing away. If she was nervous, it wasn't visible. Putting together her demeanor and appearance as a whole, Evelyn had to conclude this was not the girl she remembered. Not at all. For a moment she wondered if her friend Lilly Kane's death had hit her even harder than she would have expected. Then she had no more time for introspection as Veronica's raised brows indicated more than words that she'd been silent too long.

"Veronica, I asked to meet with you to discuss pictures you sent me of Madison."

Veronica nodded. "What did you want to know, Mrs Sinclair?"

Evelyn carefully asked, "What led to my daughter doing this to you? I know what she did was wrong. I just don't understand why she did what she did."

Veronica's expression, which had been cool and calm, now great more rigid, as if she was repressing intense emotions. Her slow, controlled breathing was another clue that Evelyn noted. After a moment, she replied, "Mrs Sinclair, I don't want to make you upset. I'm not sure you want to hear this about your daughter."

Now she was really starting to worry. Evelyn had been prepared for Veronica to tell her wild stories of Madison being a bitch, basically the usual teenage exaggeration. She'd dealt with it before between her daughter and her friends. Teenage girl drama was a hazard of motherhood. She'd commiserate with Veronica and that would be that. But this didn't sound like it was anything as casual as that. Well, soonest heard, soonest dealt with. "Please tell me whatever you can. I promise to do my best not to hold it against you."

Veronica gave a short, sharp nod as if acknowledging that she understood that Evelyn was only human and might not be able to react well if what Veronica had to say was too harsh. As she spoke, it appeared that she was picking her words with care. "Madison has been difficult to get along with for a while. Of course, she and I have never been friends. I know she didn't like that Lilly Kane and I were such good friends. Since Lilly's death and my... ah, changed situation at school, she's been really cruel. This isn't the first time I've come to school and found my locker 'decorated'. It's happened too many times to count. Madison spreads gossip about me, nasty things that aren't true. I think she's engineered my clothes disappearing from my locker during PE and ending up in the toilet a few times. I can't prove it, but she's all but admitted that. I've had a lot of flats in the past year. She..."

Evelyn, angry at her daughter's behavior, needed a moment. "Veronica, please stop."

Veronica did as she was asked, but there was a brittleness to her now that hadn't been there before. She wouldn't meet Evelyn's eyes. It was as if she didn't think she would be believed. Unfortunately, Evelyn did believe her. As much as she hated to think of her daughter as one of 'those' girls, she knew that Madison exhibited every sign of that kind of behavior. And it was all her fault. Her thoughts were interrupted as Veronica grabbed her pack and started to get up.

"I'm sorry. I'll just show myself out." There was an air of anger and despair about her as she headed for the door..

Evelyn was surprised by the abrupt move. Then she understood. Heading around the table, she put a hand on the arm of the smaller girl to prevent her from leaving. "Veronica, please. Please sit back down."

She got a distrustful glance from the girl, but she obediently sat. Evelyn sat this time next to Veronica, her chair facing her. She decided there was no more need of a barrier between them. "I believe you about Madison, Veronica."

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise. "You do? Then why..."

Evelyn smiled wryly. "Why did I ask you to stop? I needed a moment to think. To process the information. I take it there's more you haven't told me?"

Veronica nodded somewhat jerkily. "Yes."

"You said flat tires? Did Madison..."

Veronica nodded again. "I'm pretty sure. But I don't have proof."

Evelyn reached for her purse with a sigh. "I can pay you for your tires, Veronica."

Veronica shook her head. "Don't worry about it unless it happens again. Caitlin Ford's parents recently bought me new tires."

Feeling a headache coming on, Evelyn massaged the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She looked up at Veronica to see the girl wearing a look of sympathy. She met the girl's gaze for a moment, then looked away. "I don't know where I went wrong with Madison. She was such a happy child. Then at some point, things just started to go downhill. Maybe it was the money. We made our fortune from Jake Kane's company's success."

Veronica softly said, "I know."

Startled, Evelyn looked up. "What did you say, Veronica?"

Veronica looked down for a moment, then almost defiantly stared back into Evelyn's eyes. "I know about the settlement from the hospital. I know you took the money and invested into Kane Software. That's how you became one of the wealthier families in Neptune."

Suddenly worried about exactly what Veronica did know, Evelyn asked, "Veronica, how do you know all that?"

"My dad is a private investigator. I help him. When I started having trouble with Madison, I thoroughly investigated her. The settlement came up in the investigation."

Evelyn almost sighed in relief. Veronica didn't know the most important fact. "Why were you investigating Madison?"

Veronica looked thoroughly agitated for the first time. She was restless as she sat there, shifting around as if trying to find a comfortable spot. Finally, she said, "Mrs Sinclair, after my best friend Lilly died, people reacted... badly when I backed my dad and his investigation of Jake Kane. For a long time, I did not have a single friend or anyone who would even acknowledge my existence in all of Neptune High. Other than to say something cruel. I cried every day. Until the day I didn't cry anymore. Instead, I got even. I exposed their little secrets, their petty cruelties. I made them jokes. I made them leave me alone. Your daughter got it into her head the other day that I was out to get her. She based this on gossip she heard at a recent 09er party." She looked straight into Evelyn's eyes. "I wasn't."

Evelyn wanted to interrupt Veronica but felt like she needed to hear what the other girl had to say more. "But that's why she wrote those slurs on my locker. That's why she tried to dump a drink on me. That's why she tried to spread new rumors about me. To stop her, I was going to find out her deepest, darkest secret and use it to destroy her."

Evelyn somehow managed to keep her voice even as she asked, "And did you find out Madison's secret, Veronica?"

Looking straight into Evelyn's eyes, Veronica nodded. "I did. But I couldn't use it after I met your other daughter."

Evelyn felt herself getting faint. Veronica knew. "My what?"

"Cindy Mackenzie. Mac. The daughter you gave up after she was switched at birth with Madison."

Evelyn felt her entire world crashing down around her. "You met her? Did you tell her?"

Veronica appeared calm and collected again, perhaps because she was now in control of information being given out. "Yes. She deserved to know."

"Oh, Veronica. I wish you hadn't done that."

"You should have told her. Mac and Madison both."

Evelyn waved a tired hand. "We always talked about telling Madison and Lauren when they were older. We worried that they wouldn't be as close if they found out too early. Then Madison became... the way she is. Telling her just hasn't seemed feasible."

Veronica appeared adamant as she stated, "Not telling someone something like this is never a good thing. Secrets eat at you. They gnaw at your insides until they find a way to claw themselves out of you. Maybe if you hadn't made it a secret, Madison wouldn't be so..."

Bitterly, Evelyn asked, "What? Spoiled? Privileged? Veronica, sometimes things aren't as easy as you think."

"You know, that sounds like something my mother would have told me right before she left. Of course, she was drinking at the time, so she wasn't exactly coherent. Crap. I'm sorry I said that. I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted to be left alone. I won't tell anyone else about the hospital switch. I can't promise the same about Mac, though."

Evelyn sat there thinking about how things had gone wrong. She had always planned to tell Madison and Lauren. But it was never the right time. Then when the two girls simply did not get along, neither she nor William had wanted to chance their using it as further reason for the schism between them. Just as importantly, she had wanted to get to know Cindy. Even if Cindy didn't know she was her birth mother, Evelyn had wanted to at least know who she was. But that never happened either. Filled with a sudden desperate need to know, she asked, "Veronica, what's Cindy like?"

Veronica matter-of-factly said, "She goes by Mac. I think it's because she hates Cindy. Let me see, she's smart. I have her in a couple of my AP classes. She's into computers, I think. She looks like..." Veronica paused a second, looking Evelyn over. "She looks like a younger version of you with a blue streak in her hair. Or an older version of Lauren. I'm sorry I don't know more, but even though we've gone to school for years together, we've never run in the same circles. I didn't even know her name before this week."

Evelyn nodded. "I understand. It's okay."

Veronica frowned, almost as if she wanted to say something else. To facilitate this, Evelyn let the silence grow until Veronica blurted out, "You should get to know her."

"Why? I haven't exactly been a success as a mother with Madison."

Veronica looked her in the eye as she said, "Mac needs someone to understand her, I think. I don't think her parents get her. Even if you can't be her mother, maybe you could be a friend? Just something to think about."

Evelyn nodded heavily. "Thank you, Veronica. I appreciate you coming here and sharing these things with me. I know it wasn't pleasant."

Veronica smiled genuinely for the first time since she arrived. In that smile, Evelyn could see something of the girl she had been. Of the girl she had been, she repeated inside her head. Giving an internal eye roll, Evelyn thought that she really needed to stop her flights of fancy. The girl was still just Veronica Mars, nothing more, nothing less. Not some changeling put in place of her.

Evelyn came out of her wayward thought as Veronica said, "You can say that again. Call me if you need anything else. And don't forget about Mars Investigations for all of your PI needs."

Involuntarily, Evelyn laughed at Veronica's chutzpah. "I won't forget."

With that, Veronica departed, leaving Evelyn with a great deal to think about.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

"Dad, we are not watching Lethal Weapon again."

Keith gave Veronica a look of mock outrage at her command. "I'll have you know it's one of the best action movies out there. And that Mel Gibson?"

"Is old. We need to find something with Colin Farrell."

Keith shook his head. "We agreed on one girly movie. That's it." He pointed at Mean Girls in Veronica's hand. "The other must be a guy's movie aka action."

Veronica huffed. "Fine! Just not Lethal Weapon."

Keith smiled. "Just so long as you realized that was your last veto for tonight's entertainment. That was four, kiddo."

She groaned her agreement. Keith went back to look and quickly found The Bourne Supremacy. He walked up behind Veronica who was chatting with the kid checking people out. Keith caught just a snippet of the conversation, but it was enough to make him raise his brows at Veronica in interrogation.

Veronica shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"In that case, let's get out of here. There's a conspiracy to be solved."

"Yeah, yeah. There's always a conspiracy to be solved."

Both of them were silent as they drove home, Keith trying to think how he could talk to Veronica about what Ms James had discussed with him. After a while, he just decided to put it out there. "I spoke with your counselor today."

Veronica gave him an amused look. "Which one?"

"Ms James."

Veronica nodded. "She's sincere, but doesn't get me."

Keith nodded in understanding. "She said you're late a lot, have attitude with teachers, fall asleep in class, and seem isolated socially."

Veronica cocked her head as if considering what he'd said. "That's actually pretty accurate." Keith thought that it went without saying that while Veronica might agree with the evidence of her behavior, she wasn't agreeing with its cause.

Still, he worried about her, even with their new closeness. "Want to talk about it?"

Veronica put her hand on his arm as they pulled into the apartments' parking lot. "I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry. I even have a brand new friend named Wallace Fennel."

Keith gasped with astonishment even as he maneuvered into a parking spot. "No! Wait, this isn't like your imaginary friend Moppets is it?"

"Dad, I was three! Wallace is a real live boy. Take that, High School Guidance Counselor!"

Silently they strode up the stairs and into the apartment. Keith turned on the lights, then turned to Veronica. "If there was something wrong, you would tell me, right?"

Veronica started to say something, then stopped. She slowly smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes, I would tell you. And don't forget, we had the "I'm fine" conversation already. Fancy shoes, remember?" To demonstrate, she put out her foot and rotated her ankle, eliciting a smile from Keith.

Keith said, "Okay, you're fine. I got it. What was up with Ms Sinclair today?"

Veronica laughed and started, "You are never going to guess who was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair. I swear, it's the best story..."

Keith sat and listened to his daughter talk about her day, happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time. He wondered if she was ready to hear about the paternity test he had done. After a moment, he decided not yet. Soon though. He wanted Veronica to know the truth of her parentage, especially in light of how she felt about finding out about Madison Sinclair's.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Duncan picked at his food, not particularly hungry. He was still suffering from antidepressant discontinuation syndrome because of his abrupt withdrawal from anti-depressants. It was annoying as hell to be up one moment and down another. Still, it was better than going around wrapped in cotton candy.

He heard his dad say, "So, Duncan, what do you think about working with Senator Adler this summer? Being one of his interns?"

Duncan shook his head, "I'm not really interested in that, Dad."

Celeste sniped, "Leave him alone, Jake. If we want to get him back in the swing of things, maybe we should get him a life coach."

Jake laughed mockingly. "A life coach?"

Duncan decided he'd had enough of this. He didn't want to sit through another dinner with two strangers who pretended to be his parents. It was time for a few truths. He started with, "I stopped taking the anti-depressants. I won't be taking them again."

Celeste looked worried, while Jake seemed ambivalent. Celeste hastily said, "Duncan, you should have seen our doctor before you did that."

"I did, Mother. He clued me into the consequences. I'm feeling better already. Look, Dad, I know you want certain things from me. And that you've been worried that I'm just coasting through life. Well, I'm not coasting anymore. Give me a few weeks to get past the effects of my addiction to Effexor. Then I'll see what I'm ready for."

Dismissively, Celeste said, "Darling, don't exaggerate so. You're not addicted to anti-depressants. You just needed to take the edge off. Maybe you should have tapered off just a little if you were worried."

Duncan saw again just how blind Celeste was to the things she didn't want to acknowledge. Well, he'd put something else up there for them both. "I've been out of it since Lilly died. You remember Lilly? My sister? Well, I have another sister. Veronica. I've been working on reconnecting with Veronica."

Celeste was practically spitting fire as she exclaimed, "Duncan, I don't want you to have anything to do with that girl or her family!"

Duncan gave her a cold look. "Why, Mother? It's my family, too, after all. Veronica's my sister, remember? Dad's little affair had consequences."

Jake spoke for the first time in a while, cutting through the bickering, "Duncan, Celeste, please stop. Duncan, I'm glad you're off that medication. I've been worried about the effects it's had on you for a while." Jake gave Celeste a hard look that she returned coolly. "But that doesn't matter so long as you say you're well. Duncan, I just want you committed to something."

Duncan pushed again. "And if that's getting to know my sister?"

Jake didn't miss a beat despite Celeste's frown. "Then get to know Veronica. As your sister. But remember, son, she doesn't know."

Duncan felt melancholy hit him hard as he said, "That's not something I'll soon forget." For a moment, he wondered if it was the fact that Veronica not knowing that she was his sister or his withdrawal symptoms that made him want to cry. Somehow, he kept the tears inside. And kept talking to his parents.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica was heading to Journalism, when someone called her name. She turned to see Troy Vandergraff there. Suppressing a sigh of irritation, she forced a smile. "Hey, Troy."

He obviously wasn't forcing anything as evidenced by his big smile. "Mars, just the girl I was hoping to see."

"Were you, now?"

Troy grinned lopsidedly. "I'm still looking for that impressionable vixen. While you don't really fit the bill, I thought we could just say, 'What the heck' and go with it from there."

Veronica was about to say no to him when she caught both Duncan and Logan staring at them. Or rather glaring at them. Duncan had it a bit more under control, while Logan looked like he wanted to punch Troy. Duncan only looked like he wanted to yell at her. She'd thought about what she'd like to say to them since the last time they'd spoken at lunch and it pretty much stopped at 'screw you'. Veronica smiled as thought about the thing that would most aggravate them both. Smiling up at Troy, she put a hand on his shoulder in what would appear to anyone else as a tender caress and said, "I'll go out with you, Troy."

Troy held up his hands in a 'Goal!' move and said, "Finally! The girl comes to her senses. What took you so long, Mars?"

Veronica continued smiling sweetly as she noted the thunderous expressions on the faces of her two ex-friends out of the corner of her eye. "I don't know. I just think that in this case, persistence was the key to my affections."

Troy's eyes sparkled as he laughed. "I'll take what I can get." He pulled her arm through his and walked alongside her towards her next class, which was Journalism.

Veronica suddenly realized that she had both of the boys she'd just pissed off in Journalism for the next hour. She supposed she should be worried about what they would say. If she gave a damn. Veronica decided she'd answer questions about her relationship with Troy about the same time Duncan answered questions about why he broke up with her. Unfortunately, that probably meant when hell froze over.

"Well, here you are." Troy smiled down at her as they stopped in front of her Journalism classroom.

"Yep." Not the most verbose answer, but she didn't have that much to work with. Troy seemed to be waiting expectantly, so Veronica aimed a quick peck at his check. Troy promptly tried to move his lips to intercept hers, but Veronica caught onto that immediately. Her peck ended up on his chin and she was actually amused at the unrepentant grin he gave her.

Troy leaned in and whispered in her ear before sauntering off. His words were actually pretty sweet. "You can't blame a guy for trying when the girl's so gorgeous."

Veronica started to open the door to the room when it was grabbed out of her hands. She looked up to see Logan's furious face staring down at her as he stood there with his arm blocking the doorway. 'Wow,' she thought, amused, 'He looks ready to kill someone.'

Unfortunately for Logan, he would have to wait until after class for whatever he wanted to say as Veronica had already slipped under his arm and was heading towards her work station. She'd had too much practice over the last year dodging Neanderthals for Logan to be able to stop her. She gave him a smirk over her shoulder which he answered with a smoldering look. It was hot enough that she was questioning whether it was yelling he was interested in from her. Regardless, she wasn't going to put up with either boys' crap today.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen—Silly Secrets**

That had been fun. Veronica stretched stiff aching shoulders as she got up from her desk, rotating her arms to help loosen things up. That felt a lot better. She'd felt Duncan and Logan's eyes on her the entire period. However, neither boy had tried to approach her, which while a surprise, wasn't something Veronica was going to question. So she'd ignored them both and gotten her work for next week's edition done. Still, the relentless stares had their effect on her, ratcheting up her tension level to defcon four. Veronica headed out into the hall, determined to get through the rest of the day.

"Veronica."

She turned around, ready to do battle, only to see the kid from the video store there. The one she hadn't wanted to tell her dad about. No doubt he wanted something silly done like finding his missing alpaca. Or maybe he wanted her to do a background check on whichever cheerleader he was stalking this week. Either way, she didn't want to talk to him out here in the hall where anyone could overhear. Giving him a cool look, Veronica said tersely, "Follow me."

With that, she made a beeline for the girl's room. Once they were both inside, she pulled the doorstop out and slammed it under the door, preventing it from opening. Turning to the kid, she asked, "What?"

He looked nervous. "I-I don't think I'm supposed to be in here."

Veronica shrugged. "Here or nowhere." Maybe he'd go away.

He appeared to be debating internally, but finally said, "It's my dad. I haven't seen him since he left us ten years ago. I was hoping you could find him."

Veronica frowned. Another parent who had run out on their responsibilities. For the first time, she felt a pang of empathy. She asked, "You sure you want to find him?"

He nodded. "Please..."

Veronica sighed. "Why now? Have you looked for him before? Also, what do I call you?"

He blushed. "Justin. No, first time. As far as why... It's my mom. She got laid off of work a couple of months ago and now she's working two crappy jobs and we barely get by. She needs help."

Veronica could see his point. Deadbeat dads needed to pay their share. God knows, Lianne had left her and her dad high and dry. "Fine. What can you tell me about him?"

Justin shrugged. "I haven't seen him since I was six."

Veronica rattled off, "Picture, last known address, Social Security Number, Date of Birth, Driver's License Number, and or name."

Justin looked both surprised at the number of things she wanted to know and helpless because of it. "I don't know most of that. We lived in LA until I was two. His name is John Smith."

Was he joking? There had to be literally thousands of John Smiths in an urban area the this size. Veronica frowned and said, "Justin, I make no promises. That's not a lot to work with. I'll do it for $500, but if I don't find him, you don't have to pay me."

Justin grabbed her hands in his and squeezed them. "Thanks so much, Veronica. I really appreciate you trying."

Veronica watched, bemused, as he ran off. Weird kid. Now at least she had a project to take her mind off of Logan. And, of course, Duncan.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Justin smiled as he headed over to his friend Jeremy. He held out his hand. "Got it. Pay up."

Jeremy shook his head. "You have nothing. Certainly not a date." 

"Au contraire, mon cher. I'm meeting her tomorrow so that she can update me on my case."

Jeremy looked suspicious. "What case?"

Justin almost bounced in excitement as he outlined what he'd done. "The case of my missing dad."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't your dad die, like, seven years ago?

Justin hit air drums before he delivered the punchline. "Well, then, I guess it's gonna take her a long time to find him. Right?"

Jeremy smiled in admiration. "That's genius. Don't get me wrong, you're going to burn in hell for using your dad that way, but genius."

"Hey, if it gets me to first, or God help me, _second_ base with a hottie like Veronica Mars, I'll burn gladly." Justin grinned somewhat lewdly as he contemplated his possible future bliss.

The two boys laughed. Then they high-fived followed by a behind-the-back low-five as they walked off together. Neither saw Logan Echolls or the murderous stare he leveled at their backs.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

As much as he wanted to follow both freshman boys and wring their necks like chickens, Logan stopped himself. He doubted that Veronica would thank him for defending her honor that way. Rather, she would probably turn on him with some vitriolic comments of her own. So Logan decided to do... nothing. It was an odd fit for him and he was already chaffing at the restraints it placed upon him.

But it would not be forever. Logan would give it a week. That would give him time enough to implement his next plan for Veronica. Then, if Veronica wasn't clued in to what was going on, he would teach the little maggots-in-training not to mess with his girl. Nodding in satisfaction, Logan smiled like a cat contemplating a canary.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Madison stared at the letter in her hand. Since being grounded yesterday, she'd almost died of boredom. She'd done what homework she was going to do and there wasn't anything else to do. When the highlight of your post-school day is getting the mail, you know you've been exiled to Siberia. With a sigh, she opened it.

After reading only a moment, she felt an intense blush spread over most of her body. Someone knew! About _it._ Then she read a little more and realized that they really didn't. Or they sorta did. But it wasn't personal, just aimed at a specific group of consumers.

Anyone who knew Madison might think she was stupid. She certainly had her share of people who thought she was every bit as dimwitted as her off and on boyfriend, Dick Casablancas. But she was most certainly not a fool. She was just... choosy. Madison smiled at the description of herself. The only careers she ever considered for herself was as a buyer for a large chain of high end clothing stores or a fashion marketing analyst. Madison felt she would be good at either of those careers. There was no one who shopped like she did, or had her eye for color and style. At least not since Lilly Kane had been murdered.

For a moment, Madison's expression grew thunderous as Veronica Mars briefly popped into her head in association with Lilly, but by an effort of sheer will, she banished her. Veronica Mars would not ruin the rest of her day. _She would not!_ Shaking her head in denial, Madison went back to reading the letter.

It was pretty ingenious, really. Whoever had thought of this little marketing scheme whereby you were rewarded for loyalty to the brand with a free upgraded new item was brilliant. All you had to do was fill out an anonymous questionnaire. Madison appreciated cleverness in all its forms, even those that were meant to take long term advantage of her. Then she saw the small print and smiled.

You could enter to win $50,000 and $5,000 in products merely by filling in your name, address, and signature. Madison thought the odds of winning were small, but still she couldn't help but think about not having access to her credit cards. Not being able to shop when she wanted and buy what she wanted. With this bounty, she'd be able to once again frequent La Perla. Smiling a different sort of smile, Madison Sinclair set out to fill out the questionnaire completely.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Keith walked towards the office after parking his car. He'd finally gotten a money shot of the grifter he'd been following who was trying to sue his client claiming he'd slipped and injured his back inside their place of business thereby making him responsible. Apparently, he wasn't injured badly enough to keep him from a pick up game of basketball down at the Y which Keith had dutifully documented, trying to include every bump and check, even if it was without the artistic flair he was sure Veronica would have brought to the subject. She was a whiz at photography and took beautiful pictures in all different levels of light that were almost always clear and viewable.

Thinking of his daughter brought a smile to his face. It always did. Veronica was turning into a wonderful young woman right in front of his eyes and that scared him. Soon she would be gone and there would be postcards, greeting cards, and the occasional phone call as she moved on with her life. But for now, she needed him. And Keith enjoyed being needed. Especially by those you loved. Even if you didn't understand why they were recording the oddest message on your answering machine.

Keith listened as Veronica spoke into the mic, "Hello. You've reached the administration office of the Stamford Summer Program. No one's here to take your call right now but leave us a message and we'll call you back."

Keith said, "Do I want to know why we have become the Stamford summer Program?"

He watched with satisfaction as the young man sitting across from Veronica jumped in his seat before turning startled eyes towards Keith. Holding out his hand, Keith said, "Keith Mars."

The young man jumped to his feet. "Wallace Fennel, sir. Nice to meet you."

Keith liked Wallace's handshake. It was strong and firm. "You're right, honey. He is much more solid than Moppets."

Wallace turned puzzled eyes towards Veronica who pantomimed zipping her mouth shut, locking it, and tossing the key to the side. Unfortunately, Keith thought she ruined the effect by immediately opening her mouth and talking, "Dad, this is the completely solid Wallace Fennel... my friend."

Keith said, "Where's a drum roll when you need one?"

Veronica smiled and said in a obnoxiously peppy tone, "I know, right?"

Keith smiled at her antics, then focused back upon what they were up to. "So my answering machine..."

"Is being used for a good cause. I'm helping a kid at school locate his deadbeat dad. The somewhat inconveniently named John Smith. But on the positive side, I've narrowed the field down to 440 John Smiths in the greater San Deigo Los Angeles area. I'm sending each of them a letter addressed to his son congratulating him on his scholarship. If our John Smith has an ounce of conscious, he'll see the name of his son, open the letter, and call to say we've got the wrong address." Veronica rattled off her entire plan without pausing to breath, an ability that Keith decided only teenage girls possessed. She was still a member of that subgroup no matter what she might want to believe.

Keith smiled. "Part of me is proud... and let's just leave it at that."

Veronica paused a second, then said, "Oh, I used one of the dedicated phone lines. I hope that's all right. We're gonna trace all of the calls that come in."

Keith just shook his head. Turning to Wallace, he asked, "How did she rope you into this?"

Wallace smiled and said, "She promised me all the answer keys to... uh, she promised to be my friend." Keith, too, had seen out of the corner of his eye the vigorous head shake Veronica gave Wallace.

"Riiigghhtt. I'd have held out for a better offer." He returned Veronica's grin. "I'll be in my office."

With that, Keith retreated, hoping they wouldn't try to take over the world until at least tomorrow.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica looked thoughtfully after her dad. She hoped he understood that she was as normal as she was going to get. If another friend materialized out of the aether, great, if not, equally great. Wallace, at least, was turning out to be an excellent friend. Which reminded her. "Hey, would you do me a favor?"

Wallace gave her a look that contained more than a little trepidation. "Why did all the hair on the back of my neck just stick up?"

Veronica scoffed, "It's not that big of a deal. Next time you're in the Administrations Office, could you borrow my permanent file? I want to see what Ms James is telling Dad."

Wallace gave her a skeptical look. "Yeah, no big deal. I can only get expelled for that."

Veronica gave Wallace a pout and he caved, nodding in resignation. Although he returned her grin as they went back to letter stuffing. She'd turn him into a daredevil yet.

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

The next day, Veronica was walking with Wallace towards the lunch quad area. Wallace held her file and was reading from it.

Wallace exclaimed, "You called your geometry teacher a jackass?"

Veronica corrected, "That's totally taken out of context. Let me see it."

Wallace blocked her with his body as she tried to reach for the file. "Uh uh. Hold up, grabby. I'm discovering a whole new side of you. Damn, Miss Applebaum loved her some Veronica Mars. 'Veronica Mars is a complete angel and a joy to have in class every day.'"

Veronica started to feel uneasy. "Mrs Applebaum? That file goes to the second grade?"

Wallace grinned cheekily. "Kindergarten, actually. Awww, sweet. You wrote your teacher a poem."

Veronica knew her expression was sheepish, but she couldn't help it. "Okay, yes, I was a kiss-ass. You've outed me, now can I see it, pleeeaassseee?"

She was surprised when Wallace stuck the file under his jacket, then she saw Justin. No reason for him to know about her kindergarten and second grade adventures.

Justin smiled at her. "So, any leads yet?

Veronica shook her head. "We should know something by next week."

Justin looked a little nervous as he started to dig into his bag. "Oh, h-hey, I've got something for you. I-I just burned a few songs for you." He handed Veronica a CD. "It has the new 311 on there."

Somehow Veronica managed to take the CD from him without treating it as if it was diseased. "Thanks." She could literally feel Wallace holding in a chortle next to her.

Justin smiled at her. "Yeah, you know, I just thought if you were on a stake out or something, you-you might need something to get you through the night. Okay, later."

As Justin walked away, Wallace started laughing. Veronica mock glared at him and waited it out. Finally, though, after nearly two minutes, she said, "You're not letting this go anytime soon, are you?"

Still laughing like a hyena, Wallace choked out, "He brought you a mix tape."

Veronica was starting to glare for real. "Shut up. Hey, do me a favor."

With satisfaction, she watched Wallace immediately sober up. "Please be kidding."

Veronica shook her head. "Get me his file." She nodded in the direction that Justin had left in.

Wallace threw up his hands. "Fine, but you're buying lunch."

Veronica grinned. "Deal."

-VM-VM-VM-VM-

Veronica stared at the gloppy mess that they were laughingly calling lunch today then looked over at Wallace. He wore a look similar to hers. Finally, she exploded. She ranted, "Why can't they give us real food? We give them real dollars. Isn't that what capitalism is all about? I'd rather eat off the $.99 menu at McDonald's than this."

Wallace stared at her. "Wow, I've never seen the whiny side of you before, V. I've got to say, it's makes you more human."

Veronica gave him a baleful stare. "Thanks."

Just then a delivery man came up and set a bag of food with the name Luigi's clearly labeled on the bag. "Veronica Mars?"

Veronica stared at him blankly and said, "I didn't order this."

The guy shrugged and said, "Someone did. Don't worry. It's already paid. Even the tip." His lips formed a smile that bordered on suggestive as he gave her the once over, then walked off.

Veronica considered the delivery guy's retreating back. "Okay, that was creepy with a side of ewww. But on the upside, we have Italian from Luigi's!"

Wallace asked sarcastically, "So any idea who ordered it?" At her wry look, he laughed. "So, are we about to descended upon by hordes of 09ers?"

Veronica sighed. "Probably." She had her suspicions about who it was, but needed to check to make sure. Then she saw that the order contained two Zucchine Frittis, two Cannelloni di Formaggios, two Lasagna di Melanzanes, and two Lasagna della Nonna along with a large insulated container of spumoni. Gee, where had she seen that order before today? Veronica looked around and saw Logan walk towards her table. She tensed, but relaxed when he stopped halfway between her table and the 09er table.

Logan smiled at her, then took his foot and drew an imaginary line on the ground between their tables. He gestured to himself and waved to his side of the line. He gestured to Veronica, complete with a ridiculous hand roll, and pointed to her side of the line. He then made a walking motion with his fingers indicating that she could come over any time. Logan then walked back and sat back on his table and proceeded to eat his own order of Italian food.

Veronica felt the beginnings of a smile crease her lips as Logan sat down, but wiped it away instantly at Wallace's look. He rolled his eyes at her and she frowned. Then she proceeded to dig into her feast, passing cartons of food Wallace's way.

Unfortunately for him, although fortunately for Veronica, Wallace only ate one entree and some breadsticks. Veronica happily packed away the rest of the food for later. She still didn't know what she was going to do about Logan and Duncan. Her previous anger had washed away with the dawn. She could still feel it lurking somewhere inside of her, ready to lash out again, but it wasn't as intense as it had been before.

Too many things were changing. Veronica had noticed that despite Madison's little vendetta, she was actually experiencing a lot less harassment these days that ever before. Some might be because people were afraid of her, which made her scarily happy. However, she suspected a lot was because of Logan and Duncan. They'd sat with her and put the word out that Veronica was to be left alone. Most of the 09er guys were listening, although not many of the girls. They, at least, weren't that intimidated by Logan and his threats of violence or by Duncan and his money. In some ways, Veronica preferred the open hatred to those people who pretended to like her, but were always ready with a knife when your back was turned. Although not when her clothes went into the toilet. Then she would settle for people being fake.

She started heading towards class when a familiar figure waylaid her. "Veronica, can I talk to you a sec?"

Veronica nodded and led the way to her 'office', wedging the door shut behind them. "Mac, what is it?"

Veronica looked the girl over, wondering how she was doing. Overall, she seemed fairly normal, although Veronica had to admit she didn't know her well enough to be sure. However, she did seem a little more twitchy than usual. Veronica gave her an encouraging look and waited.

Mac finally said, "I've been thinking about what you told me."

Veronica felt sympathy war with the remnants of her anger at remembering Mac walking away from her almost a year ago. She'd told Mac the truth when she said she held Logan responsible. Still, she shouldn't feel sympathetic towards those who had abandoned her to her fate through fear of the consequences, should she? Looking at Mac's nervous and uncertain expression, Veronica knew she did. And since she did, Veronica was left with the sad conclusion that she was a marshmellow, all soft and gooey on the inside.

Gently, she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, Mac?"

Mac looked sideways, then finally straight ahead at Veronica. "Do you have any idea what my birth mother's like? Or my birth father? I've been going over it in my head, and I don't think I ever met either Evelyn or William Sinclair."

"Mac, are you sure you want to know?"

"No, but I need to, you know?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah. Okay, here goes. William Sinclair, I don't know. But Evelyn Sinclair? Nice woman. Tons of charities to keep her busy. Has two kids, Madison and Lauren. She..."

Mac did deadpan like no one else. "Veronica. I got what you just told me from the wikipedia entry. Do you _know_ anything about them?" She started to pace.

"She looks like you." Mac stopped, arrested by Veronica's words. "So does your sister, Lauren. And I mean exactly like you. Oval face, regular features, dark hair, although no blue streak. She's trying really hard to be a good mom. I think she knows she messed up with Madison, spoiled her rotten. She's gracious. Even when she didn't like what I had to tell her, she didn't take it out on me. She...

Mac interrupted her. "Wait, what did you tell her that she didn't like?"

Veronica looked Mac squarely in the eye. "I spoke with her the other day, Mac. She wanted to know about some photographs I sent her of Madison vandalizing my locker. I guess she thought it was just high school drama, but I let her know it was more. She said she believed me. And Madison's left me alone since."

Mac sagged in relief. "I was worried that you told her that I knew that she was my birth mother."

Veronica sighed. "I did." At Mac's betrayed look, she explained, "I wanted her to know that her secrets were out there. To put extra pressure on her to keep Madison off my back. And because I thought she needed to get to know you."

Mac looked really upset as she spoke in a tight, angry tone, "Tell me, Veronica, why she needs to get to know me?"

Veronica realized that she'd messed up. She should have told Mac as soon as possible that she'd told Evelyn that Mac knew. And she'd made a decision for Mac without asking. "I'm sorry, Mac. I should have told you that I told her. I just told her that you needed someone to be a friend. Not a mother. Just a friend."

Mac's hunched, defensive posture showed that she was still upset despite Veronica's apology. "Next time, you tell me immediately. Got that?"

The words, at odds with Mac's body language, puzzled her. Veronica gave Mac a bemused look, completely confused. After a moment, Mac looked at her like she was an idiot. "What? Did you think I was going to cut you out of my life because you made a mistake? Geeze, Mars, we're starting to be friends."

Veronica smiled, ignoring the sting of tears that she wouldn't let fall lest she reveal a vulnerability. "We're friends, huh?"

Mac made a wry face and corrected her, "Starting to be. Probably. But you know all of my deepest, darkest secrets. I mean, I'm going to have to find out a few of yours to balance things out."

'Not even if it means losing your friendship forever,' Veronica thought tightly. To reduce the tension level even more, she threw her hands up and said in her most perky pep squad voice, "We can have a sleepover and braid each other's hair like true BFF's!"

Mac shook her head. "Never do that again. It gave me cold shivers."

Veronica laughed. "Me too. Well, we had better get to class before we are no longer merely tardy but absent."

"Yes, let's." With that, the two girls headed out.

End Chapter Nineteen


End file.
